


Breaking Mating Rules

by MaggyStar17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Depression, Heat Stroke, Identity Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is in heat, his first heat, and he decided to hide in an alley because it's dangerous to walk around people, especially alphas, when he's alone and so vulnerable. He hopes no one finds, but three bad alphas are lured by his scent and start taking advantage of him. But suddenly someone else interrupts them. Is the new strager going to help Samandriel? Perhaps in more that one way.<br/>(Dean/Cas/Ezekiel + Samandriel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first αοβ fic I write and I have no idea what I'm doing. Though I hope you enjoy.  
> Samandriel is 15. Castiel is 19. Ezekiel is 23. Dean is 25.
> 
> This fic was beta read by aphnxrising, who I thank with all my heart :)

Samandriel was in an alley, hoping the awful smell of the dumpster would mask his enticing scent caused by the heat. He had spent the night there, sat on the filthy ground next to the dumpster so no one could see him, sweating from every pores and leaking warm slick fluid between his legs. He only found out he was an omega twenty-four hours ago, but he knew how dangerous it was to wander around alone, especially in heat. He had been lucky that he managed to get to that place with people only staring at him briefly while he ran away. He felt weak, hungry, and thirsty but he was waiting for the streets to be more vacant of people before he went to go find some supplies. He had only slept a couple of hours last night, and he was tired and sore despite his frenetic heartbeat, so he hugged himself to his wet clothes and let his heavy eyelids close for a moment. He sighed and prayed no one would find him. 

A few minutes later a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up. "Ah," said a large man with a triumphant smile. "I told you I scented something sweet." 

Samandriel saw another two men, one blond and the other brunet, behind the one that was holding him with icy blue eyes. The three men were alphas, strong and judging by their smug faces, they didn't intend to do anything good to him. A rush of fear filled his teenager's body and he started breathing even faster than before.

"You shouldn't be here all alone, darling." The alpha in front of him passed the back of his fingers over his sweaty cheek. Samandriel turned his face to the side, away from the repulsing touch, but the alpha grabbed his jaw and forced him look at him. "Don't worry, we'll keep you company," he mocked and the others laughed coldly. 

The despising man leaned his face close to his neck, brushing his beard on his soft skin and scented him deeply. "No," Samandriel murmured and pressed his hand on the man's chest, to pull him away. The alpha barely noticed it.

"Hum...sweet indeed." He faced Samandriel again with dilated pupils and a predatory look. He passed a vigorous hand down Samandriel's slim body and the teenager struggled to get away. The alpha pinned him to the wall and growled loudly. If he could, Samandriel would have fallen to the ground and hid back in the corner where he was. "Stay still."

Samandriel didn't understand it, all he wanted was to get away from those men, but a voice inside of him, a will that he couldn't control, didn't let him move. So he stood there while the alpha touched him, down his abdomen, and then between his legs through the damp fabric of his jeans. "Stop," he begged weakly with fear visible in his eyes and voice, but the alpha ignored him.

Entertained with the omega he had in his hands, the man's hold weakened and he let his guard down for a moment, the enough for Samandriel to knee him in the balls and ran away from him. The other blond alpha threw him against the wall of the other building and with a heavy hand pressing his chest, he threatened, "You do that again, and I'll kill you. You hear, you whining bitch?"

Staring at the blond alpha's mad eyes, Samandriel started crying. 

The other alpha returned, already recomposed. "Where were we?" He looked at Samandriel in a predatory way, held him strongly with one hand and unbuttoned his jeans with the other.

"Stop, please," he said in a trembling voice. "Just let me go," he forced to say while more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why?" the man replied for the first time. "You know you want it." He rubbed two fingers on his crotch again.

Samandriel gasped at the touch and shook his head, denying how his body seemed to enjoy it. He felt sick.

The alpha turned him around while licking his fingers and Samandriel had to place his hands in front of his body to don't hit with his head on the brick wall. He felt hands rubbing his sides and grabbing his ass while he couldn't do anything but tremble uncontrollably and cry silently. With a low warning groan as background music, cold fingertips slid under his underwear.

"Hey! Let him go!" a commanding but soft voice said. 

Hands were stilled on his body and Samandriel turned his head to the blessed intruder coming into the alley. He was tall, had a casual outfit, short light brown hair and...great. He had attracted another alpha.

The stranger alpha (not that Samandriel knew the others, but those were tagged with sick evil bastards while he still didn't have enough information about this new younger alpha) met his pleading eyes, but Samandriel looked away.

"Wait your turn, pal," the alpha behind him said with a little smile.

"Back off!" The new stranger ordered again. 

"What did you say?" the older alpha replied in an indignant way, turning to the intruder and the other two men approached him. Samandriel was glad to finally get the filthy hands off him. 

"Get away from the kid, you twisted son of a bitch!"

"And who's gonna make me? You?" He laughed lowly. "You're all by yourself boy." 

"You know, I have a friend too." Behind him another alpha appeared, taller than the first one and with equally large shoulders. "And we have no problem in kicking you asses douchbag." The tallest alpha with a dark purple wine t-shirt built up an intimidating growl on the back of his throat.

Even though it wasn't directed to him, Samandriel stepped back to the end of the alley and slid down in the corner with fear in his eyes that surely escaped through his pores. The other alphas seemed surprised by the strong growl and absently took a step back.

"Just get out of here," the one with leather jacket said, stepping aside to let the three coward alphas pass. They wouldn't get into trouble over an omega in heat. "And never come back!" He snarled at them while they left the alley.

Three alphas were gone, but the other two approached Samandriel. "We're not gonna hurt you," the shorter one said. Samandriel didn't let the bright green eyes bring him hope and shivered away with arms held against his chest while tears fell from his ocean blue eyes. Noticing the distress he had caused in the omega, the alpha took a few steps back. "Calm down," he said in a soft voice. "You're gonna be okay." But his words didn't seem to have the result expected. 

"Cas," the tallest man called, looking back. 

Behind the alphas, a shorter boy with dark hair appeared; an omega. He walked closer to Samandriel while the alphas stepped back to give them space. He crouched in front of Samandriel with an uncertain expression contrary to the alphas' determined faces. He could probably scent the fear in the other omega and there's nothing more contagious than fear, especially in omegas, who are very empathic with each other.

"Hi," he said in a nice voice. "My name is Castiel." No other voice has sounded so nice to Samandriel that day. "That is Dean," he pointed to the alpha with green eyes, "and that's Ezekiel," he pointed to the tall one. "What's your name?" Castiel asked in a calming voice, looking at him with large and peaceful deep blue eyes. 

No more tears come from Samandriel's eyes. He took a deep breath to calm down his heart and to cool his feverish body. "Sa..." his voice was a tremble low whisper. "Samandriel," he managed to say in a louder voice. 

Castiel smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." He showed a brief little smile. "Look Samandriel, you can't stay here. It's not safe." He talked as if he was truly concerned about him. "We can take you home."

Samandriel shook his head.

"Okay. We can take you somewhere else," Castiel suggested.

Samandriel kept shaking his head, looking down. 

Suddenly he realised that Samandriel wasn't refusing the ride because he was afraid they would hurt him. "You don't have a place to go, do you?"

Samandriel shook his head once more with his eyes filling with burning tears again.

There was a moment of silence and then Castiel said, "It's alright. You can come with us."

Samandriel stared at Castiel for a half-minute, considering the proposal and then he looked at the alphas behind him, not far enough to miss the talk. Castiel glanced back for a second. "Don't worry about them. They are nice," he said with a fond smile. "No harm will come to you. I promise."

"O-okay," he replied with a short nod. 

With a smile, Castiel stood up from the ground and held a hand to help Samandriel, but the teenager got up on his own. 

"Alright, I’ll go get the car," Dean said before leaving the alley. 

 

* * *

Ten minutes later Dean returned with his beloved black Chevrolet Impala. Ezekiel got in the passenger's seat while Castiel and Samandriel went in the back. The ride was silent. Now that Samandriel's fear was more or less controlled, the sweet smell of omega in heat that left no alpha indifferent reigned in the car. Dean opened the window from his side to renovate the air. Samandriel, who was sitting behind Dean and close to the window, leaned the head against the cold glass to get some fresh air. Well- scented fluids kept being expelled from his hot body in disgusting manners. After a while he couldn't help the low whines that escaped from his mouth whenever he moved his sore, almost broken body.

Castiel had kept a close eye on the distressed omega and he couldn't see him suffer any longer. "Dean," he called for his mate. Through the rear-view mirror Dean met his eyes, followed his gaze to poor Samandriel, and then nodded at him. The wonder of being mated was between each other he didn't have to speak for his mate to understand what he was asking. 

After the reassuring look and smile from Dean, Castiel slid a little closer to Samandriel on the leather seat. The boy noticed him and looked at him with weak and tired eyes, while drops of sweat rolled down his forehead. 

"Samandriel if you let me I can help easing your heat," Castiel chose his words carefully. Samandriel started shaking his head, but then he continued. "I won't hurt you, I promise. You'll feel better." And Samandriel finally accepted. 

With a slow hand Castiel reaches to take a lock of wet hair from Samandriel's sweaty forehead. Samandriel leans against his cool hand compared to his body that was very warm. Castiel notices this instantly. "You should take off your clothes to drop your temperature."

Samandriel started unbuttoning his shirt but the buttons started slipping through his fingers. Castiel helped him with the last buttons and he stripped the shirt, revealing his flustered chest. Then Castiel glanced at his legs and Samandriel removed his shoes, socks and jeans.

An appealing perfumed warm wind hit Dean's nose and he let out unconsciously a low growl that is barely audible, but Castiel heard his mate. Dean shook his head and focused on the road. 

Castiel rolled up the sleeves of his sweater before cautiously touching Samandriel's face and kissing his chapped lips softly. He didn't want to touch the boy in any place else besides the necessary with the chance of tormenting him even more, but he had to show some kind of affection or else he'd feel like the other alphas in the alley violating Samandriel. 

Castiel's touch was smooth and gentle, unlike the hard grip on the alphas he encountered that morning, and Samandriel relax a little, depositing a bit of trust in Castiel. 

Samandriel's grey underwear, now more black than grey, had the same fate as his pants. He is instructed to lay down with a bent leg over the seat and the other on the car's floor. Castiel brought a hand to his mouth and wetted two fingers. After wetting them he began brushing them at the entrance of the slick hole before slow and carefully sliding one in. Samandriel whined in pleasure and the sound caught Dean and Ezekiel's attention, who glanced at the mirror to see what was happening. Dean got tense and bit his bottom lip while Ezekiel opened the window from his side.

After a while Castiel added another long and slim finger in the warm channel, gently stretching it. Samandriel started moaning lowly and trembling and Castiel ran his other hand over the boy's bent up leg at his left. Later that hand reached for Samandriel hard and leaking cock right when Castiel found his sensitive sweet spot. A couple of minutes later the sound of Samandriel's moan and his heart hammering in his chest he reached the orgasm with a silent cry, a good amount of clear sticky fluid coated Castiel's hands. 

The car was filled with gasps while Castiel stared at Samandriel, laid with eyes closed. Only seconds later Castiel realized the heavy breathing he was hearing was his own and that Samandriel was in fact very still; his chest barely moved. 

"Samandriel," Castiel called. There was no sound; the boy didn't even open his eyes. Hurriedly he cleaned his hands on his pants and leaned over Samandriel. He touched the boy's face and noticed he was even warmer than before. "Samandriel?" he called again with a hint of fear already in his voice. The teenager didn't move and Castiel concluded he had blacked out. 

"Dean!" Castiel called with full panic in his voice, hands shaking and eyes starting to burn with tears.

Dean was already looking at him what meant he knew what had happened. "Cas, calm down. We're almost home."

Five minutes later they arrived to a small white house with a little green garden in the front, just like the other houses in the neighbourhood. After stopping the car in front of the fence, Dean got out of the Impala and opened the back door. Castiel came out with arms shaking and tears in his eyes, as if he had murdered the kid. He threw himself at Dean's body and Dean wrapped his arms around his mate, comforting him. "He's gonna be okay," he whispered to Castiel in a soothing voice.

Ezekiel went in the back and retrieved the unconscious boy, lifting him in his arms. He took Samandriel inside the house to immerse him in the bathtub full of cold water. Dean and Castiel followed them, not caring about the possible neighbours that could be watching them take a naked boy in the house. People only saw what they wanted to see, so they were safe.

 

* * *

The first thing Samandriel noticed when he woke up was a cold wetness all around him, like the times he went to the beach and floated on the ocean under a bright sunny sky. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming, but then he opened his eyes and realized he was in a foreign place. He looked around at the bathroom decorated in white and blue, trying to find an explanation for being in the bathtub.

"Samandriel." A deep voice made him focus and he recognized Ezekiel kneeled next to him. Surprised, he flinched away and his heart started beating faster. He noticed the scent of fear in the air, and for a second he thought it was his own, but then he saw Castiel clinging onto Dean and he knew the fear was coming from him. 

Memories of that day came to his mind, but he still asked confused, "What... What happened?"

"You blacked out," Dean replied. 

"Probably from heatstroke," Ezekiel added. "How do you feel?" He eyed him with blue grey eyes, like a foggy sky.

"Hum..." he considered for a moment. "Better." He didn't feel so hot and the secretion of slick had decreased.

Samandriel stood up slowly because he was still a bit dizzy, but Ezekiel had a hand ready to catch him if he fell. The tall alpha handed him a white and fluffy bathrobe that didn't belong to any of the men in front of him because it didn't have their scents when he put it on; it smelled clean and fresh. He stepped out of the bathtub and put on the slippers that were waiting for him on the floor. 

He eyed Castiel again when the scent of distress intensified. The other omega stared at him with wide reddish eyes, tense and breathing fast and irregularly. Castiel stepped closer and hugged him tightly. Without knowing how to respond to that, Samandriel just placed his hands lightly on Castiel's back. He looked up at Dean with confused eyes.

"For a second we thought we lost you, kiddo," Dean said with a relieved expression. What Dean didn't tell him was that his temperature reached over 40ºC (104ºF) and that he was unconscious for almost thirty minutes.

"I'm sorry," Castiel murmured to his ear. 

Then Samandriel realized something; that no one, not even his father (his only family), had seemed to care so much about him like Castiel in that moment.

After Castiel let him go, they took Samandriel to the living room where he sat at a table for four people. Castiel brought him a glass of cold herbal tea and a sandwich with tuna, tomato, lettuce and corn. He grabbed the glass of the light brown tea and stared at it. 

"It looks bad, but it isn't. That tea helps replacing the lost minerals caused by the dehydration," Castiel explained.

Samandriel tried it and concluded the tea had indeed a pleasant taste, so he took a few sips before starting to eat the sandwich that was also good. While he ate he had time to look around the simple house and its owners. Castiel was calmer and his scent turned to a soft and sweet mix of fruits. Ezekiel had a stronger scent, like the salty and fresh ocean, and Samandriel bet he could be as much violent as the sea. Dean's scent was intense and felt delicious to him, of leather, oak, autumn wind and... mated.  

Once again his body and mind came into contradiction. In this new strange experience as omega he tried to listen to his body's wants, and now he wanted Dean. 

When he finished eating he noticed he was getting warmer again, as well as aroused. He pressed his legs together, but it didn't prevent the perfumed fluid from leaking out between them and stain the bathrobe. Everyone seemed to notice it and Samandriel blushed in shame.

"Come," Castiel told him, stretching a hand to him. "We have work to do." He spoke with a soft trustworthy voice.

Samandriel knew what the other omega was inviting him in. He told himself that he had a choice, that he could simply not go if he didn't want to, but that wasn't true. He couldn't allow himself to go back to his previous state, it wasn't good for him, and he didn't know what to do with himself. But Castiel knew, and Samandriel was sure what happened earlier in the car was only a fragment of Castiel's knowledge and experience of how to take care of him.

Samandriel stood up and followed Castiel. When they passed by Dean, he stopped his mate for a second. "If you need something, we're here," he said. Castiel nodded and smiled appreciatively. 

Then he leaded Samandriel to the bedroom. It was simple, with the essential furniture and little decoration in tones of clear green. "Sit," Castiel told him, pointing at the large bed. He obligated and Castiel sat in front of him. "Is it your first heat?"

"Yes," Samandriel replied shyly. Castiel seemed as apprehensive and nervous as him. 

After a deep calming breath he started speaking. "The first thing you must know about heat is that it's a natural thing and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Even though it can be a bit disgusting, sometimes," he said seriously, pointing a finger at him. Samandriel nodded, although he wasn't much convinced. "The second thing is that, no matter what anyone says, no one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to." At first Samandriel thought he was mentioning the alphas in the alley, but then he realised Castiel was talking about himself.

Meeting his sapphire blue eyes, Samandriel said, "It's okay." He wasn't sure why he was trusting Castiel. Perhaps it was because the other omega was still wearing his stained clothes and Samandriel could scent himself on him. 

Castiel saw a drop of sweat rolled down Samandriel's exposed chest. "Take it off." His voice wasn't commanding; he was sympathetically giving permission for Samandriel to do what he was dying to do. 

Samandriel opened the white bathrobe nervously and let it fall down his arms. Instinctively he brought his legs, almost hairless, over the bed to hide his intimate parts. Noticing his discomfort, Castiel also started striping his clothes to show Samandriel he wasn't the only one physically exposed and that they were equals. Castiel was taller than him, because he was probably a few years older, and had slightly defined muscles on his arms and abdomen.

On his knees over the bed, Castiel leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, and although Samandriel´s heartbeat became faster, he felt himself relaxing. He rested back on the pillows and opened his legs for Castiel fit between them and lie on top of him. During the soft kisses and light touches, Samandriel felt a spark in his chest and his mind became a bit confusing for a second. It was strange, but he wasn't the only one who felt it; right after, Castiel suddenly pulled back, stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled.

Castiel sat back on his bent legs, holding Samandriel's right hand and placed it on his crotch. "You know what to do, or do you want me to guide you?"

Samandriel didn't want to feel alone doing it, but he didn't want to ask for help either. "I know," he said. He passed his fingers by the wet entrance and then pressed a finger inside the way Castiel had done before.

"Slowly," Castiel told him. "Gently. There's no rush." He stared at Samandriel with clinical eyes. "If it hurts, you're doing it wrong."

Samandriel smoothed his in and out movements and felt a warm lightning of pleasure that spread through his body. The second finger took longer to fit comfortably in the tight and sensitive channel.

Castiel followed attentively every move Samandriel made with his eyes, heard every gasp and whine and saw the teenager's cheeks and body turning vivid pink and wet lips becoming an attractive red. After a while Samandriel stilled his arm and hand and Castiel wondered what was wrong. It took him a second to find out. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it. "You only blacked out because you had been holding it for several hours. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

Samandriel looked at him with wide surprised eyes for a moment before continuing his work a bit more rapidly.  He grabbed his cock and stroke it in a matching speed. With a mix of gasp and low moan, Samandriel reached the climax.

After a few seconds of being static, Samandriel turned to Castiel's side, breathing heavily, but feeling better for the released tension. Castiel lied at his side and caressed his head. "Very good."

They stayed like that, in the pleasant close proximity without touching each other, until another wave of heat and wetness hit Samandriel. Castiel told him the basic tips and instruction and the boy executed them perfectly. He also showed Samandriel a few toys.

Even though they rested when the omega in heat was momentary sated for about fifteen minutes, usually cuddled on each other, a couple of hours later Samandriel's arms were sore and Castiel gave him a little help, physically. While Castiel moved a dildo in and out of him and sucked on his cock, Samandriel remembered something. That perhaps his father was right; perhaps he was a whore who didn't care where pleasure came from for his physical gratification. Even another omega would do. 

That bitter thought soon faded when Castiel kissed his soft and shiny lips. 

 

* * *

In the living room, Dean paced around, anxiously. The obscene sounds that came out of his room and the mix of scents of an omega in heat and his aroused mate, was driving him crazy. He should be in there. He wanted to be in there. 

The two omegas had been in the room for hours and Castiel only came out once to collect some food and water. Dean had been cleaning up the back seat of his car, but now that he was inside the house, he couldn't think of anything to do. He forced himself to sit on the couch, but his legs didn't settle down. 

"Zeke!" Dean called. 

Ezekiel came out of the kitchen where he was preparing dinner and walked until he was in front of Dean. "What is it, Dean?"

Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, making the other male sit straddled on his lap. 

Staring at Dean with his face so close to his that he could feel the alpha's warm and eager breathing, the corners of Ezekiel's mouth twitch up.  

Dean grabbed his waist tightly with both hands and kissed him hungrily, slamming their mouths together. The violent kiss turned progressively slower and deeper, with warm and wet tongues sneaking into each other's hungry mouths. Dean carelessly lay Ezekiel on the couch without detaching from his addictive lips, and passed a vigorous hand down his leg. He hurriedly took off his unbuttoned shirt and t-shirt before beginning to strip Ezekiel. When Dean lifted his purple t-shirt and touched the leather belt to unbuckle it, Ezekiel pushed him to the ground and fell on top of him. 

Ezekiel gripped Dean's arms with his hands, immobilizing him, and brushed his nose down Dean's perfumed neck before kissing and tasting it. Dean recognized Ezekiel's movements; he had done it before, and they had had that dance for dominance. But Dean didn't have time for that, he really needed to get laid. It still didn't mean he was going to submit to his other mate.

Dean managed to get free and rolled them around, ending up over Ezekiel. Stealing his mate's idea, Dean pressed Ezekiel's wrists on the floor above his head. Ezekiel didn't look pleased; he stared at Dean with narrowed eyes and tried to move away. Dean heard a low deep murmur and he warned, "Don't you growl at me."

Dean wondered why they always ended up fighting, even about the most trivial and unimportant things. It happened every day, sometimes more than once. In the moments Dean became seriously upset he asked himself why he ever mated Ezekiel. The answer appeared quickly in his mind and eased his heart: he loved Zeke, even with his stubbornness and all the biologic incompatibilities. He loved the silly giant and he didn't want him in any other way. 

Dean kissed him again tenderly, hoping his mate would calm down, but Ezekiel bit his bottom lip. In another circumstance Dean would have find it enticing, but this time he knew Ezekiel was contesting him. Castiel told them frequently to find a balance, but they couldn't; one had to submit and the other to be the dominant alpha. Over the years, Dean had learnt a trick to calm him and he started licking the mating mark he had left on Ezekiel's neck.

"Dean," Castiel called him.

Surprised, Dean looked back and saw Castiel, naked, sweaty and with a messed spiky hair, standing at the entrance. He got on his knees, releasing Ezekiel, who sat up and also stared at Castiel attentively.

"We need you," Castiel said to Dean with some urgency. 

Dean stood up and followed Castiel to the bedroom. Samandriel was laid on the bed, panting heavily and completely aroused.

"We tried everything, but nothing is enough anymore. I don't know why," Castiel told him in a slightly worried tone. "You are our last hope." 

Dean looked at the teenager who had pleading eyes and seemed almost to be in pain. He couldn't say no to that. "Okay." He nodded.

Castiel showed him a relieved and pleased smile. "Let me warm you up," he said right before kissing his intensely, pushing him against the wall and jumping at him.

Dean caught him, touching the familiar and soft thighs of his mate. Castiel wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and legs around his waist. Dean travelled both hands over the warm skin and squeezed his perfect ass. 

A needy whine that escaped from Samandriel's mouth caught their attention. "Better hurry up, darling," Dean told his mate. 

Castiel jumped out of Dean's hands, kneeled in front of him and pulled down his pants and underwear. He skilfully sucked on the alpha's thick cock until it was red and fully erect. Dean took off his shoes, stepped out of his clothes, and walked to the nightstand table where he retrieved a condom from the drawer and applied it. He lay on the bed behind Samandriel and although the boy was clearly horny, Dean also noticed him apprehensive. 

"I won't hurt you," Dean promised and joined his body to the omega. Samandriel didn't seem convinced because he flinched slightly. "I mean it. I have a lot of experience," he added with a casual voice. "You see, it may not seem like it, but Cas' a delicate flower when he's in heat." Dean eyed his mate that was watching them in front of the bed with a knee resting on the mattress and winked at him.

"Dean," Castiel complained with a soft voice and a little smile. 

Samandriel ended up trusting Dean and relaxed at his touch. He gently lifted Samandriel's leg and carefully slid inside the teenager, making him gasp and grab Dean's muscled arm against his chest. Dean moved slowly, despite the intense luring scent of the omega.

"May I join?" Ezekiel appeared behind Castiel, placing long fingers on his hips.

Castiel instinctively turned his head around and replied, "I don't see why not." Ezekiel caught his lips and kissed him sweetly. Castiel moved his arm up to reach Ezekiel's soft brown hair and press their mouths firmly so he could get more of that delightful feeling. Ezekiel moved his hand up and down Castiel's naked smooth skin.

"Now that you're all on board with it," Dean commented breathlessly to Ezekiel, "why don't you put on a show?". 

Ezekiel looked at the alpha but didn't bother to reply. He just threw the short omega over the bed that fell on his hands and knees. He moved closer to Castiel and whispered to his ear, "Is this way agreeable?"

"Whatever makes you feel like an alpha," Castiel teased. 

"Then you'll come untouched." Ezekiel's words made him shudder and grip the cover under his hands while he smiled. Yes, he might be a delicate flower, but only when he was in heat. 

Ezekiel stepped back to strip his clothes while Castiel waited impatiently. "Are you going to take long?"

Ezekiel suddenly grabbed his hips with both hands and rubbed his cock between the cheeks of his mate's ass. Castiel purred and moaned in satisfaction when Ezekiel finally entered him. Ezekiel bent over Castiel's back and started thrusting into him, kissing his neck and shoulders once in a while.

Samandriel came with a cry when Dean's knot swelled inside him, tying them together. Dean kissed his cheek and immediately regretted it when the omega's lustful scent reached the back of his nasal cavity and his mind told him to mate the little and lost Samandriel. Dean didn't do it, though. Not even when the teenager leaned against him, comforted by the safety of Dean's alpha scent.

Castiel noticed Dean and Samandriel looking at him while he met Ezekiel's hard thrusts that hit that addictive special spot inside him. Soon Ezekiel fulfilled his promise and Castiel spilled intense shots of clear fluid when he reached the climax, gripping tight the covers and stilling his body. But Ezekiel wasn't done yet and he kept moving in and out of Castiel's warm and wet body for a while, until he also came, biting Castiel's neck over the mark he had left almost three years ago. 

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, they lied on the bed, still physically connected, turned to Dean and Samandriel. Castiel looked at Samandriel already sleeping spooned against Dean. It surely had been an exhausting day for him. 

"Not bad for an omega," Dean commented with a smirk, staring at Ezekiel while he petted Samandriel's hair.

Ezekiel was about to reply, certainly using bad words, so Castiel turned his head around and kissed his cheek. "It was wonderful, Zeke." A prideful smile formed on his face and he with an arm around Castiel's waist, he pulled his mate closer and kissed him lovingly. 

Soon the night air felt cold on their bodies and Ezekiel stood up to get a large blanket from the closet and covered them all with it. Ezekiel cuddled again on Castiel who sleepily grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. Glancing at Dean that faced him with tired and blinking eyes, he fell asleep with his mates... and an interesting stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters' background will be explored in future chapters.  
> This one was basically smut. I never wrote so much smut in one chapter.


	2. Hello, Stranger

Samandriel woke up next morning with the sunlight on his face. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright light and noticed he was alone in the large bed. He saw the white louver was almost completely closed what meant, judging by the intense light that illuminated the entire room, it was late morning. Samandriel looked at the digital clock on the nightstand table that said 10:30. He sat up on the bed, unwrapped himself from the grey blanket and stood up. His body immediately complained; his whole body was sore as if he had run for miles. But his exercise he had the previous day had been of another kind. The whole room smelled of sex.

Samandriel saw a few clothes on the bottom of the bed, as well as a note. _Good morning, Samandriel. Take a shower and put on these clothes._ He wasn't sure, but he was almost certain it had been Castiel who wrote that note. Next to the word 'shower' there was an arrow to the right, Samandriel turned his head and noticed it was pointing to a white door in the room that could easily go unnoticed in the white wall. He opened the door that leaded him to a bathroom, different from the one he had been. This one was smaller and decorated in the same light green as the bedroom. Samandriel entered the cubicle of translucent walls and turned on the warm water that rained on his body. Even though he hadn't asked for permission he used shampoo, shower gel and a towel when he stepped out of the shower.

He returned to the bedroom and dressed himself with the clothes that weren't his. Castiel's, he recognized his scent. Dark blue socks and underwear, light blue jeans that was large on his waist, dark red sweater, and his black sneakers. He dried his hair better with the towel and then he walked out of the room.

He found Dean sitting on the couch and reading a car's magazine. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Dean said when he saw him with an easy smile.

Recollections of last night came to Samandriel's mind, of his strong but gentle touch and bright green eyes, and he blushed a little. "Good morning, Dean," he replied in a soft voice, his eyes unconsciously looking down.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed, kiddo," Dean said in a light voice, noticing Samandriel's discomfort. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," he explained. "Except it wasn't in Vegas, but you get the picture."

Samandriel nodded slightly.

Dean closed the magazine and put it aside on the couch. "You must be hungry." He stood up. "Let's get you something to eat."

Samandriel wondered why they were being so kind to him; first letting him take a shower, then borrowing him clothes, and now breakfast. It was true he was hungry, starving actually, he hadn't eaten since yesterday mid-afternoon. He followed Dean to the end of the living room where the table was.

In front there was the kitchen, from where Castiel came out when he saw them. "Good morning, Samandriel."

It was strange, but that was exactly the way Castiel's voice sounded in his head when he read the note. "Good morning, Castiel," Samandriel replied with more ease than when he talked to Dean.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked.

"Hum, okay. I guess." He wasn't exactly sure but it seemed he was no longer in heat.

"Good." Castiel smiled. "I see those clothes fit you," he pointed out, looking Samandriel up and down.

"Yes," he agreed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castiel said in a tone that indicated there was no need to thank him. "Sit down. I'll get you breakfast." He pointed at the table with an orange towel before returning to the kitchen.

Samandriel sat on the same chair he had sat yesterday and Dean sat next to him, at one of extremities of the rectangular table. Soon Castiel started bringing food; bread, pancakes and possibly everything they had to put on them (butter, jam, liquid chocolate, cheese, and more), donuts, cereals, fruits, milk, yogurt, juice, coffee, tea...

"Cas, I think that's enough," Dean told him.

"Just a few more things." And he went back to the kitchen.

Samandriel just followed Castiel moving in and out of the living room dozens of times with astonishment. He had almost forgotten how hungry he was.

"Cas is just like that," Dean commented. "When he's determined in taking care of someone, nothing can dissuade him. He's even worse than my mom." Dean chuckled, but then the amusement in his face started to fade. "When she was alive," he added.

The smile on Samandriel's face also vanished instantly. His mother was gone too.

He started drinking the tea, like the one he had drank before, but warm. He picked a slice of bread and put cherry jam over and started eating.

Then Ezekiel appeared. "Oh." He said a bit surprised, but Samandriel wasn't sure if it was for seeing him or the table full, like a king's banquet. "Hello, stranger," he greeted Samandriel with a deep voice but soft expression.

"Hi," Samandriel replied and offered him a gentle smile.

Ezekiel sat at the other end of the table, in front of Dean. When Castiel went back to the table with more food, Dean stopped, grabbing him by the arm. "I really think that's enough, Cas."

"No, it isn't." Castiel slipped his arm from his alpha's hand. "I bet Samandriel didn't eat much the last few days. Not to mention he doesn't eat for 18 hours. He needs to eat."

"I get that. But it's not like he's gonna eat all this," Dean gestured to the food on the table.

"No, but it's important that he eats nutrients from all food groups," Castiel explained. "And there's another thing called variety."

Dean just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered.

"When you get through heat, you can talk," Ezekiel said to Dean.

Castiel smiled appreciatively at his tall mate and Ezekiel seemed to enjoy the attention. Castiel went to grab the last few things, before sitting down in front of Samandriel, who was eating natural yogurt with cereals. Dean, although he had already eaten breakfast, took a donut from the carton box. Ezekiel drank coffee.

When Samandriel started eating a red apple, Dean interrupted the silence. "So you said yesterday, you didn't have a place to go," he said the last words slowly.

Samandriel stopped eating and nodded. "I used to live with my dad. But he told me to leave."

"When you went into heat?" Dean inquired.

"Yes," Samandriel told him in a low murmur.

Everyone looked at him in a little bit of shock, especially Castiel, who Samandriel seemed to hear his heart shatter in Castiel's shiny eyes. The reason Samandriel was on the street yesterday, alone and scared, and was almost raped was because his father had kicked him out of the house when Samandriel became an omega.

"Unfortunately, that happens rather often," Dean complained. Families that expected their sons to be strong alphas or bright betas were disappointed, even ashamed when instead they turned out to be omegas, worthless in their judgmental and old-fashioned minds.

"Well, I had thought about discussing this first, but I guess we all agree that you can stay here indefinitely," Dean said to Samandriel.

Samandriel stared at Dean with his mouth half-open. "Really?" He looked at the others.

Castiel nodded with a happy smile and Ezekiel said, "It will be certainly interesting."

"So, what do you say, kid?" Dean asked.

"Hum, thank you," he replied still unbelievingly.

Samandriel continued eating the juicy apple with a smile, but soon Dean "Now that you're staying, there are some things we need to know about you."

"What things?" Samandriel asked in a low and apprehensive voice and unconsciously shivered.

"Easy, I don't want you to tell all your life, just basic stuff." Dean hushed him. "Like, your full name."

Samandriel stared at Dean hesitantly for a moment. "Samandriel Alfred Pike."

Dean started chuckling. "Really? Samandriel Alfred? That's a terrible name."

"Dean," Castiel warned his mate to stop talking. The teenager was starting to feel embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Dean stopped when he looked at Samandriel's unsettled face. He cursed his bad skills to talk to distressed omegas. He was never good at it and the worst was that it was even harder to apologize later. "It's not bad, I know worse names. It's actually useful."

Samandriel narrowed his eyes, wondering what Dean meant.

"Samandriel is a big name, so why don't we call you Alfie from now on?", Dean suggested. "I'd call you Sam, but my little brother's name is Sam and then it would get a bit confusing."

Samandriel looked at Cas and then to Zeke. Dean was the kind of person to give nicknames to everyone.

"You see, Dean hit with his head when he was little and now he can't remember names with more than two syllables," Ezekiel said and for a second Samandriel believed him.

"Oh, you'll pay for that later," Dean warned his mate. The two mates stared at each other intensely for a while and Samandriel wondered what Dean would do to him.

Silence filled the room again. When Samandriel finished eating, his eyes and mind found something intriguing in Ezekiel. He must have been staring for too long because the tall man was looking at him, eyes narrowed. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Ezekiel asked.

Samandriel looked away immediately. "Nothing," he replied nervously.

"Seriously, I want to know," he insisted.

Samandriel looked at him, then away. Then back, finally meeting his eyes, peaceful blue one second and turbulent grey the next; it strangely reassured him. "You..." he started talking soft and slowly, hoping he wouldn't upset the unstable man. "You're not an alpha… are you?"

While he waited for a reaction from Ezekiel, Dean started chuckling, apparently amused.

"Why do you say that?" Ezekiel asked him with a neutral expression.

"You sometimes seem... different. From Dean." He was no specialist in alphas, but even though Ezekiel was taller than Dean and visibly equally strong, his scent wasn't as intense as Dean's nor as appealing. The previous day he hadn't seem to be so affected by the scent of heat like Dean had. Samandriel had noticed what his scent caused in Dean. He felt it the whole afternoon and that was why at the end of the day, his whole body asked for Dean.

"I guess the kid figured you all out," Dean commented to Ezekiel with a hidden smug smile.

The terrifying stare Samandriel was expecting to receive was surprisingly directed to Dean. He started doubting himself because the threatening look on Ezekiel's face was exactly like the one of an alpha.

"Go on, explain him," Dean said, pointing at Samandriel.

When Ezekiel turned to him, he seemed hesitant. "I'm an omega," he said as proudly as possible, but unlike alphas, no one was happy for affirming to be omegas.

Samandriel looked at him with wide stunned eyes. "Really?" he asked perplexed. "You don't really look like an omega either." He thought perhaps Ezekiel was a beta.

"That's because you haven't seen him purr like a kitten when he's in heat," Dean intervened again. Samandriel couldn't understand if Dean was criticising him or not. Probably not.

"Yeah, I guess I'm nothing."

The strong and frightening Ezekiel Samandriel had seen was beginning to break, but before anyone could say something Dean's phone rang. He stepped out of the room while he talked on the phone. Ezekiel’s arms crossed and upset face remained the entire time Dean was on the phone.

When Dean hung up the phone and walked back to them, he said, "I'll have to go to work today."

"But it's Saturday!" Castiel complained.

"Yes, it is. It seems cars also know that because a car just suddenly stopped in the middle of a highway," Dean replied sarcastically. "Bobby asked me to go help him at the garage after lunch."

"Why does it have to be you?" Castiel almost pouted. "It's always you." Every time a new car came to the garage after closing, it was Dean who had to leave everything and everyone to go fix the damn car.

"Sorry, darling." Dean stepped closer to his and kissed his dark hair. "I know I've been working a lot lately. But I'm the best mechanic at the garage."

The proud in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Dean didn't seem to truly mind, he even seemed excited."What car is it?" Ezekiel asked suspiciously.

"A '69 Mustang." Dean tried but couldn't hide the grin of contentment. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and muttered some sort of complain that Dean couldn't understand. "What?" he asked.

"Sometimes I wonder what you care about more, us or the stupid cars," Ezekiel told him, upset. In the last couple of months Dean had been working many extra hours, especially on weekends, when they were supposed to spend a lazy couple of days together. They never could because Dean never turned down the job, unlike him and Castiel.

"Jealous? Really?" Dean almost laughed. "It's not like I'm going on a date." Dean's great passion, after the one he had for his omegas, was for classic muscle cars. It always was, ever since he was a kid. Castiel and Ezekiel knew that.

Rage bloomed in Ezekiel's eyes that turned in the colour of a storm. Dean was never home lately, never there for them, not the way an alpha mate should be. Their relationship was everything but traditional, but it was still built under the same basic structures and, like any other omegas, they needed their alpha around. Most of the times he could replace Dean for Castiel, but other times he wasn't alpha enough.

With a low growl and predatory eyes on Dean, Ezekiel grabbed an orange and threw it at Dean.

"Hey!" Dean warned, after being hit hard by the orange on his chest.

Not threatened by the alpha, Ezekiel was about to get up from the chair, but Castiel made him sit back down, placing a hand on his shoulder and sitting on his lap. Castiel glanced at Dean to make sure he wouldn't start a fight either, before wrapping his arms around Ezekiel's neck and kissing him gently under his jaw. "Calm down, big alpha," Castiel told him in a soothing voice, using the nickname Ezekiel liked to hear.

He looked at Castiel with softer eyes before wrapping him protectively in his arms, as if Castiel belonged to him and him only, and kissed his mate sweetly.

Samandriel listened to everything with wide startled eyes, not knowing if he should run or not.

"It won't take long. Just a few hours," Dean said to his mates that barely acknowledged him.

Fortunately the tense atmosphere didn't last long and after lunch, before leaving, Dean kissed both his mates with no complains and ruffled Samandriel's hair. The three omegas watched a movie on television while eating sweet popcorn that Castiel prepared. It was a relaxing and enjoyable time.

When it was over, Castiel grabbed Samandriel's hand and pulled him up. "I want to show you something."

Castiel leaded him to a room where he still hadn't been. It was a small office, with a desk with a laptop, a bed against the wall pretending to be a sofa and a floor lamp nearby, and two tall bookcases. "Wow, so many books," Samandriel commented in admiration.

Castiel smiled; a voice had told him that the teenager liked books, but he wasn't sure until now. He grabbed the book he was currently reading that was lying with the cover down on a shelf. "Pick one," he dared the boy.

Samandriel stepped closer and started reading the titles of the books. He recognized some books he had already read and soon he and Castiel were changing impressions of the books they read. It was interesting and curious how their opinions often matched. After a while Samandriel finally chose a mystery and investigation book, and he and Castiel returned to the living room to read their books.

* * *

Dean tried to return home as soon as possible but the car's problem wasn't easy to fix, so he arrived when it was almost 7pm. He found Samandriel and Castiel sat with bent legs over the couch and leaning against each couch's arm, with pillows on their backs, reading silently. The low sunlight that came through the window reflected on Samandriel's blond hair, making it look golden.

"Hey," he greeted, stepping closer to the young omegas.

Samandriel's light blue eyes looked at him. "Hi Dean." He seemed curious, probably identifying the strange scents on him, of oil and other chemicals he used on the car.

He looked at Castiel, waiting for a reply, but he's mate continued fully concentrated on the book. "It's good to see you too, Cas."

"Not now. I'm in the best part of the book; I need to know if the girl dies," Castiel told him without taking his eyes off the book.

A little smile formed on Dean's lips instantly in amusement. That was his Castiel. "Fine." He leaned down and kissed Castiel's hair. Then he stepped back and asked Samandriel, "Where's Zeke?"

A second later he noticed the delicious smell of food cooking and he figured out where his other mate was at the same time Samandriel answered, "In the kitchen."

Dean went to the kitchen and, as expected, he found Ezekiel stirring carefully with a wood spoon whatever that was in the pot above the stove that perfumed the air so nicely. Ezekiel tasted the sauce carefully and then tempered it with salt, pepper, and a few aromatic herbs Dean couldn't identify. He was, as always, amazed by his mate's knowledge and skill at cooking. The smell of everything he prepared made Dean's mouth water, and later he confirmed it tasted even better. Now that Dean thought about it, "That isn't very alpha." Dean said aloud without realizing it.

Ezekiel looked at him but he didn't reply, he just shrugged and kept cooking dinner. He didn't understand his mate wasn't criticising him.

Dean walked closer. "Can we talk for a second?", he asked.

Ezekiel glanced at him briefly before lowering the intensity of the fire under the pot and taking a step closer to Dean. "What is it?"

"Look, we can't keep arguing." Dean spoke frontally.  

Ezekiel crossed his arms while he looked at his mate doubtfully. "You never seemed to mind," he replied. Dean knew him and knew how messed up he was. Dean knew his alpha side; a side he couldn't control most of the times and made him do foolish things.

Ezekiel blamed his parents, who made of him what he is now. A couple of scientist that couldn't accept what the genetic lottery chose for their son and decided to defy the laws of ethics and turned the young and fragile omega into a strong alpha. Every day Ezekiel took pills and injections of hormones and other stuff that made him feel strange inside and not himself, which was combined with exhaustive lessons of how to be the perfect alpha. When he broke free from his parents' control and stopped the treatment, he hoped the effects would disappear. Unfortunately he had been taking the pills and injections for too long. The effects started to fade but they didn't disappear completely and now he was a freak; neither an omega nor an alpha.

"I don't," Dean replied honestly with a subtle smirk. He couldn't deny he enjoyed their fights sometimes. "But Samandriel is staying here, and he needs a safe environment, not to be in the middle of a battle of alphas." He deliberately appealed to the alpha part of him, to let the protective instinct of his mate speak.

"I agree," Ezekiel said. Samandriel wasn't indifferent to him; he cared about the boy without truly understanding why, but he had stopped trying to understand himself years ago. "But I don't think it will be easy."

"Hey, it takes two to make a fight. It won't be easy for me either. You can really piss off the alpha in me, you know." Dean couldn't hide the little mocking smile. "I know what you've been through. I know you. And I believe we can do this. Together."

The assuring tone of Dean's alpha voice didn't go unnoticed by the omega tingling inside Ezekiel. "Alright," Ezekiel agreed and kissed his mate dearly.

Dean took advantage of that and gripped Ezekiel's waist, trapped him against the counter and kissed him slow and deeply. Unlike most times, Ezekiel didn't fight, he let himself fuse physical and emotionally with Dean. He sat on the counter, pulled Dean close, and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck while the intense kiss continued.

At the door, Castiel and Samandriel peeked inside and watched the loving scene with a wide smile, as if they were kids and were seeing their parents make up after a fight.

"Are you two voyeurs gonna stand there all day?" Dean suddenly asked them. They didn't realise they were watching for over five minutes. After the short interruption, Dean kept kissing his beloved mate.

The youngest omegas stepped closer and Castiel jumped over Dean's back with hands on his shoulders and wrapping his legs on the alpha's waist. Surprised, Dean pulled back, and Castiel felt him shudder for a second. "Damn it, Cas," Dean complained with a breathless voice.

Castiel giggled in amusement and kissed Dean's cheek. Then he unlaced his legs to go back to the ground, but when he did it, he continued in the air. Dean was holding him with arms thrown back and both hands with entwined fingers under his butt. "I'm not gonna let you fall, angel," Dean told him. Castiel moved up a little again to kiss his mate's sweet lips.

The fondness the three mates shared was as much contagious as alluring to Samandriel. With a smile he didn't know he had on his face (and didn't bother to contain), he joined Ezekiel and sat next to him on the counter. The tall omega put an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to himself. Now Samandriel could feel his omega scent; it was calm, warm and it brought a sensation of freedom to the teenager, like when he was at the beach under the bright sun, listening to music on his mp3 and reading a book of adventures.

"I know you're gonna kill me, but I might have to go to work tomorrow again," Dean told them.

"You _might_?" Ezekiel inquired.

"Yeah, it'll take longer than I thought to fix the car. Bobby asked me to return tomorrow, but I can tell him no and he'll call someone else."

Castiel and Ezekiel looked at each other for a moment, and after a nod from the tall omega, Castiel spoke. "No. We're not going to kill you," he said to Dean's ear. "So you can go tomorrow." He talked as if he was the alpha in the room.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised, turning his head to Castiel.

"We expect a reward later," Ezekiel added.

"Of course," Dean said with a mischievous smirk.

"Now, can we go eat?" Castiel asked, jumping off of Dean's back.

"Sure. Dinner must be ready." Ezekiel walked to the stove and stirred the pasta involved in a well-tempered cream with mushroom.

"I'll just go take a quick shower," Dean said before disappearing from the kitchen.

* * *

After eating the pasta and apple pie for dessert, they all sat on the small couch, almost all cuddled on each other, while Castiel told them the story of the book he was reading and why he hated that one of the main character died. Samandriel also resumed the book he was reading and when he finished they watched a few episodes of Dr. Sexy, because Dean insisted and it wasn't wise to argue with the alpha about the show. Samandriel didn't know the show, but he didn't find it as bad as Ezekiel and Castiel told him it was.

At 10 pm Castiel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder in sleepiness or boredom, and Dean put an arm around his little omega's back. When that episode ended, half hour later, Castiel was either sleepin g or he pretended to be very well.

"Okay, time to go to bed," Dean said. As he and Ezekiel started to move, Castiel woke up and with Ezekiel's help he walked to the bedroom with his eyes closed and slow movements.

"You know, there's room for one more," Dean said, looking at Samandriel. This was one of the rare times his proposal was completely innocent. Although they had discussed the subject earlier and Samandriel had told him he'd sleep on the couch, Dean still didn't feel comfortable in letting the young omega be alone.

"I'll be fine here," Samandriel assured him.

"Okay." Dean went to get him a pillow and a warm blanket and waited.

Samandriel, who had changed the jeans he was wearing to sweatpants also from Castiel, lay down on the couch and covered himself with the fluffy blanket. Dean caressed his hair and kissed his head. "Good night, Alfie."

"Good night, Dean," he responded automatically, because his mind had shut down at the tender gesture that he hadn't received in years.


	3. Facing Fears

If the previous night had been one of the best, this night had been one of worst in Samandriel's life. Every time he fell asleep, his father showed up in his dreams just to tell him to get out of the house and insult him. He woke up curled up on the couch with the blanket covering his head to hide himself and with the heart pounding on his chest. At the third time it happened, besides all that signs of distress, he also had tears in his eyes. 

Samandriel didn't go back to sleep, not that he wasn't tired after one hour of being awake, but he forced himself to stay awake, watching television and drinking coffee. When the light of dawn started entering by the holes of the window blinds, Dean exited the bedroom. "Morning, Alfie," Dean greeted him with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Samandriel replied tiredly, after being awake for three hours straight and having only slept two restless hours.  

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No," Samandriel replied. He didn't feel like eating, he didn't feel like doing anything to tell the truth, he just wanted to stay there on the couch, wrapped in the blanket and watching cartoons to distract him from the persistent memories in his mind.

Dean stared at him for a moment, examining the boy's poor state, physical and emotional. "Go take a shower and get dressed. I'm gonna make breakfast."  

Samandriel didn't want to go, he just wished to be left alone, but at the same time he didn't want to find himself in the position of explaining to the alpha why he was so depressed. So he quietly stood up and went to the blue bathroom. He took a shower, not really enjoying the potentially relaxing moment, and put on the same clothes Castiel had lent to him the previous day.  

Returning to the living room, he found the table ready, not as full as before, but with the essential. He sat on a chair and soon Dean came from the kitchen with a plate with blueberry pancakes, sitting next to him. The alpha drank coffee and ate two pancakes with brown sugar syrup. Samandriel drank warm tea and ate only half of a pancake in silence. 

"I know I'm not as skilled in the kitchen as Zeke or Cas, but come on..." He pointed at Samandriel's plate.

Meeting Dean's playful green eyes, Samandriel showed him a little smile. "No, it's good. I'm just... not hungry."

"If you think you convince an alpha that way, you're wrong, kiddo," Dean's voice remained lively.  

With an exasperated sigh, Samandriel started eating the pancake again, slowly. In the end, he wasn't able to finish it, but Dean was still pleased. 

Dean went to the bedroom and Samandriel took the dirty plates and cups to the sink and washed and dried them. When he finished, Dean returned already dressed and with a leather jacket, ready to leave.

"You're going to work," Samandriel remembered.

"Yeah, a friend and colleague of mine, Benny, is going to give me a lift," Dean explained. "You guys might want to go somewhere while I'm gone."

Samandriel nodded briefly as he walked tiredly toward the couch, although he knew he wasn't going to get rest enough to make him feel better. "Hey, Alfie." Samandriel turned to Dean. "Come here."

They walked to each other, Samandriel with a slightly confused expression, and when they were close, Dean wrapped his arms around the omega's back, hugging him. Although Samandriel couldn't understand the reason for the action, he didn't move away; he simply enjoyed the strong and safe embrace while his hands touched Dean's chest. 

"You're not sleeping on the couch again," Dean spoke in a commanding soft voice. 

Samandriel didn't reply. He was surprised at first, wondering if Dean had noticed his distress during the night. Even if he hadn't, it was clear he wasn't alright. He grabbed Dean's shirt with both hands while he heard the alpha's heartbeat and inhaled his soothing scent. A large warm hand caressed the back of his head.

A few minutes later, Dean's phone rang. After reading the text, he said, "I gotta go." With a quick kiss on Samandriel's forehead, he left the house, leaving the distressed omega feeling a little better.

 

* * *

An hour later Ezekiel and Castiel woke up. When they exited the bedroom, they were already dressed in casual clothes and they greeted Samandriel, who continued watching television while the other omegas took breakfast. 

After clearing the table, washing the used tableware, and tidying the bedroom, Castiel stared at Samandriel quietly looking at the emptiness in the air with painful eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

Samandriel's light blue eyes focused on Castiel, who sat on the couch next to him. Castiel kept looking at him with a concerned and confused frown. He opened his mouth to answer and closed it again; he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't want to lie to Castiel, who had been so good to him.

"He's thinking about his family," Ezekiel said, attracting the attention of the two omegas. "In this case, his father." 

Samandriel stared at the tall omega, standing between the couch and the television, with the mouth half-open in surprise. There was no point in denying it now, so he asked, "How..."

"I've seen that look on someone else's face," he replied with a subtle smile. Samandriel's inquiring eyes didn't move and Ezekiel glanced at Castiel, who looked between them, blushing in embarrassment.

Samandriel was curious but he didn't bring himself to ask about Castiel's personal life, in fear of upsetting him unnecessarily. Instead he took a deep breath and spoke. "I feel like I don't know my dad. Ever since he found out I was an omega, he changed completely. He didn't seem himself. The things he did and said to me... A few days ago I would've swore he'd never do that." His cheeks turned rose and his eyes watery.

Ezekiel sat at the other side of Samandriel and Castiel grabbed his tightly closed hand that relaxed at the touch. "I understand what you're saying. The moment other people know we're omegas, they start treating us like ugly little monsters, when we are the same people as before," Castiel told him. "My family is large; they're rich and important businessmen in New York, all of them alphas. So when I turned out to be an omega... they were shocked to say the least and decided to 'educate' me of how to be an omega," he spoke with despise. "I hated all the rules, etiquette and crazy beliefs; they were turning me into someone I didn't want to be. When I figured my parents weren't going to change their minds no matter what I said, I left the house. They disinherited me and I never heard of them since, expect for my brother Gabriel who calls me at holidays and Balthazar, a distant cousin."

Now it was Castiel's hand the gripped Samandriel's. "I know it hurts, but it gets better. The people who stay are more important than the ones that go."

By the look on Samandriel's face, it was easy to see Castiel's last words hadn't penetrated his heart and soothed his mind. "My mom, she went through a hard time to have me. The pregnancy was risky and at the birth one or both of us could die. Now I know my dad wishes I was the one who died." A flaming tear rolled down his face.

After a moment of deep silence in shock and apprehension, Castiel said, "But I'm sure your mother wanted you to live." With the other hand he wiped out the tear of Samandriel's warm cheek. "Wished you had a good life."

The boy chuckled lowly, in a weak and not amused sound. "Then I'm glad I'm no longer at home and I won't have to hear my dad every day." He showed a little forced smile. "I just wished I had brought some of my things, but I didn't have time."

"Well, we could always go to your house and get them," Ezekiel suggested.

"My dad told me never to go back. He's not going to let me in." He looked down.

"Don't worry. I believe I can change his mind." Ezekiel put a reassuring hand on Samandriel's back. 

"I doubt it," Samandriel murmured. His father had seemed so angry and incredibly disturbed when he spoke to him last time, he didn't even thought in returning.

Gentle fingers under his chin made him raise and turn his face to Ezekiel, whose blue eyes stared at him. "Never doubt my alpha skills," he said with a confident smile. 

Feelings were contagious between omegas, more than between betas and certainly alphas. As empathetic creatures, the scent of distress or unhappiness could easily influence the mood of a joyful omega. But the opposite was also possible, though less frequent and harder. Now, Ezekiel's confidence, optimism and calmness were being transferred to Samandriel by the warm touch and steel grey eyes and comforting scent. He nodded.

"So, when do we go?" Castiel asked.

"Dean left the car, so- " Ezekiel reminded, but he was interrupted.

"Now," Samandriel told them. "Before I change my mind."

 

* * *

After a half hour drive, with Samandriel giving direction, they arrived to a little humble old house that back in the days was yellow. Ezekiel stopped the car in front of the house and the three omegas walked past the rusty metallic gate. Apprehensively and with the hand trembling, Samandriel knocked on the white door. Every second that passed made him more anxious, and after a while when he thought maybe his father wasn't home, he relaxed. But then the door opened. 

Lawrence Pike, a beta with grizzled short hair and wrinkled casual clothes stood at the entrance. He stared at his son in surprise and anger. "It's pointless to come begging. Like I told you before, you're not returning to this house." His blue eyes, the same colour of Samandriel's, showed contempt. 

The raised tone intimidated the boy a little more. "No... I was just hoping I could get some of my things." Samandriel's voice was a whisper compared to his father's. 

Surprised for his assumption being wrong, he looked past the young boy, and stared at the tall and strong Ezekiel. "So, you found a mate already," he commented to Samandriel. Lawrence's eyes passed to Castiel who did his best not to advert from his gaze because it was a sign of weakness. "And one already mated. Where you really that desperate?"

Samandriel heard the sound of a low angry growl behind him, and glancing back, he saw Ezekiel's narrowed grey eyes and Castiel's hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. Samandriel didn't say anything; his father's hurtful words left him speechless, but he didn't want to see him harmed either. He wondered how his father could be so oblivious and not realize Ezekiel wasn't his mate, but then he noticed the coloured cheeks and bright eyes and concluded his father had been drinking. Samandriel would blame it on the alcohol if he didn't know his father's perception of relationships had been damaged years ago, since his mother died. 

"A shameful and worthless mate, just like yourself. I guess you were made for each other." The bitter smile showed the disgust he felt.

Society and moral believes could be complicated and contradictory; an alpha with an omega mate was seen by people as refined and admirable, but if an alpha had more than one mate, it was atrocious and sickening. 

"You're not setting a foot in here! This isn't your home anymore!"

"Dad, please..." Now Samandriel had reached the point of begging, with tears in his eyes.

Lawrence moved his right arm back quickly, preparing to slap his son, but Ezekiel stepped forward and grabbed the beta's arm. The accumulated fury, ever since he saw the man, flared up in Ezekiel's stormy eyes and he pushed Samandriel's father's arm back, making the beta turn around, and Ezekiel twisted his arm up.

Lawrence let out a sound of pain. "This is my house and he's my son," he justified in an authoritarian voice. 

"And I'm his mate and I won't let you harm him," Ezekiel talked to Lawrence's ear and pushed him inside the house. After a few meters, Ezekiel stopped him when they reached the living room. "As long Samandriel's belongings are here, this is still his home." Ezekiel looked back at Samandriel who timidly dared to step in the house. "Go get your stuff." Samandriel stood frozen for a moment before walking toward his bedroom. "Cas, go help him." And the other omega followed the first. 

Betas weren't usually violent, not as much as alphas, and Lawrence needed to be put back in his place, which gave Ezekiel some sort of pleasure. He kept a low warning groan on the back of his throat while gripping both of the man's wrists for ten minutes, until Castiel and Samandriel came out carrying four bags. Ezekiel continued immobilizing Lawrence, who did his best to hide the pain, but Samandriel could see it in his face. When Castiel took the bags he carried to the car, Ezekiel released the beta that stepped away and moved his twisted and bruised arm slowly.

"Goodbye, dad," Samandriel said, looking at his father with hurt but caring eyes. Despite everything, he couldn't help feeling sad for leaving.

"You're dead to me," he spoke coldly.

Ezekiel had tried to remain calm, and feeling the hateful man in pain had helped, but apparently it hadn't been enough. With a precise and quick movement, he punched Samandriel's father in the face. He took a bag from the young omega and they left the beta bleeding from his nose and cursing. 

 

* * *

In the car Samandriel still couldn't believe the man that always gave him everything he needed, always helped him, could suddenly change. 

I raised you all alone for all these years, and what do I get? A worthless omega.  Samandriel remembered his father's words when he was in heat, scared and confused. Apparently his father expected him to be a great alpha, or hardworking beta, with a big job and earning a lot of money to give him the quality of life he used to have before his mother died. Instead his son turned out to be an omega who's the only future, in his traditional mind, was working in brothels.

It was a scary future, but Samandriel knew it wasn't true. There were respected omegas, obviously not by everyone, but with successful careers. He could still be the great son his father wanted him to be.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice they weren't heading home. "Where are we going?" he asked from the backseat.

"Having lunch," Ezekiel replied.

"There's a fantastic pizza restaurant downtown," Castiel added excitedly.

After ten minutes, Ezekiel parked the Impala, a bit far from the restaurant because there weren't free spots closer. They walked about a mile to the restaurant, passing by busy streets with a lot of people. It was the first time Samandriel passed by crowded streets since he knew he was an omega, and worst, since others could smell he was an omega. So he was very aware of his surroundings and on edge as he walked next to Ezekiel who was holding hands with Castiel. 

Suddenly he saw an alpha leering at him and after a wink, heading toward him. Samandriel instinctively stepped to the side and collided to Ezekiel, who looked at him with questioning eyes and when he realised the cause of his discomfort, placed an arm around his back and glared at the approaching alpha who turned away. Samandriel went the rest of way with a warm protective hand on his waist, which he appreciated and secretly enjoyed.

The restaurant wasn't big and most of the tables were occupied, but they found an empty table at the cosy corner next to the window. They ordered a familiar sized pizza, which if Dean was there he would've eaten it all by himself, but it was the right amount for the three of them. The pizza was delicious, as was the dessert they ended up ordering later in the meal.

After they finished, they went home. During the afternoon, Castiel and Ezekiel helped Samandriel unpack; they arranged a place on the closet for Samandriel's clothes, a space in the shelves of the office for his books and an empty wood trunk for other things he wished to keep. 

Halfway through the afternoon they heard the roar of a car outside the house. Ezekiel peeks through the bedroom window, near the door. "It's Dean," he said with an unusual neutral voice.

"He came with Benny?" Castiel asked.

Ezekiel nodded and kept staring at what was happening outside.

Samandriel noticed the mates' tense faces. "You don't like Benny?" It was more a sentence than a question. "I thought he was a friend."

"A friend who's friendly trying to be something more," Ezekiel commented with contempt while he saw Dean and Benny talking cheerfully in the car.

Samandriel didn't know Ezekiel and Castiel were the jealous type; Ezekiel it was plausible, but Castiel he didn't think so. Alphas were the ones known for being jealous, no one ever talked about jealous omegas, perhaps because no one cared about it.

When they heard Dean opening the door, Ezekiel stepped away from the window and Samandriel and Castiel continued placing sweaters in the drawers of the closet. 

"Hey!" Dean greeted them as he entered the bedroom. He went behind Ezekiel and kissed his neck.

"Hi!" Castiel and Samandriel replied in unison and the younger omega put a hanger with shirts in the closet. 

Dean looked at the clothes and other things over the bed and asked, "What happened?"

"We went to Samandriel's house to retrieve his things," Castiel explained. 

"And you managed to get past Mr. Pike?" Dean asked surprised.

"Zeke helped," Samandriel said, looking at Ezekiel with a little appreciative smile.

"What did you do?" Dean asked to his tall omega.

"Nothing you wouldn't."

Dean laughed lightly. "That's my boy," he said proudly and kissed his mate.

With an easy smile on his face afterwards, Ezekiel changed the subject. "I better go to work."

Samandriel stopped what he was doing. "You have a job? Where?"

"In a bar."

Samandriel wasn't sure if Ezekiel was joking or not, so he kept staring at him sceptically.

"Not the ideal place for an omega, I know, but the boss appreciates having an alpha in the bar," Ezekiel explained. After saying goodbye he left in his motorcycle, another thing Samandriel only knew he had in that moment. 

 

* * *

After dinner, Dean relaxed on the couch with the two omegas at each side of him, watching a movie. When it was over Dean decided to go to bed; it had been a tiring day for him. Castiel stood up right after him, but Samandriel kept sitting on the couch.

"I thought we had an agreement," Dean said, reminding the young omega of the talk they had in the morning. 

"There's no need for that. I'm feeling better and the couch is rather comfortable." Samandriel tried to convince him, and probably did it only because Dean wasn't willing to discuss the subject.

"If something like that happens again..."

"Okay," Samandriel interrupted him, accepting the conditions. "Good night, Dean."

"Good night, kid." Dean kissed his forehead. He and Castiel went to the bedroom and left Samandriel snuggling on the couch.

 

* * *

Dean fell asleep almost instantly, spooned behind Castiel and with an arm around his waist. An hour later after they lay down, Castiel was still awake, for no special reason, he just wasn't tired. So he stayed in his alpha's embrace, wrapped in his fresh scent of nature that lured him since the first time Castiel saw him, and felt the warm air of Dean's soothing breathing on his neck. It was very relaxing and Castiel closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensation.

In the middle of Dean's wilderness, Castiel detected a disturbing and bitter scent. Focusing on it, soft hiccups followed as a background sound. He suddenly opened his eyes when he realised it came from Samandriel.

Castiel unwrapped himself gently from Dean's arm and exited the room. He found the young boy with his feet over the couch, arms around his legs and head resting on the knees to muffle his distress. "Samandriel..."

The other omega looked at him with tears in his cheeks that shined in the dark. Castiel sat next to him and with tender hands cleaned his wet face. "What's wrong?"

"I... I just... remembered..." His irregular breathing stopped him from continuing.

Castiel grabbed one of Samadriel's arms and put the other arm around the anxious boy's back, pulling him closer and running a calming hand up and down. 

After a few deep breathings, Samandriel spoke again. "It's Monday tomorrow. And I'm supposed to go to school, but..." He shook his head. "I'm scared of what may happen now that I'm an omega. If my dad's opinion about me changed so quickly, will my friends..." He couldn't finish the sentence but Castiel understood what he meant.

Usually public schools had alpha, beta and omega students, though omegas were rare. There were a few exclusive schools for either omegas, betas and alphas, but they were expensive. In primary school there was no trouble, but in high school, where Samandriel was, kids discovered their identities and started to differentiate from each other, causing confronts very often. 

Castiel didn't have that experience because when his parents knew he was an omega, they contracted a private teacher to go to his house. But it didn't mean he didn't know what Samandriel was feeling. "Unfortunately, there'll be always someone criticising you, you just have to deal with it. I know it's hard, but ignore the insults as much as possible, and most importantly, don't let anyone touch you and harm you. Run, fight back and call us, because we'll be there as soon as possible to protect you."

Samandriel took another deep breath and Castiel continued. "But you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to. You can wait until you feel ready. And about your friends...there's no point in having friends that don't accept who you are. If you lose some, I'm sure you'll find others, but don't think you'll ever be alone."

Bright blue eyes stared at Castiel. “Thanks,” Samandriel said in a genuinely grateful voice and hugged the other omega tightly. Castiel caressed the boy’s soft blond hair.

 

* * *

Dean woke up in the large empty bed, missing the warmth of his mates. He had become so used to his omegas’ presence, he couldn’t sleep comfortably alone. It was 5 o’clock and the night was still dark when Dean stood up from the bed and left the room. When he reached the living room he saw both omegas sleeping on the couch, Castiel lay with the head resting on the couch’s arm and feet on the ground, and Samandriel snuggled above him, gripping Castiel's fluffy sweater, like a kid hugged a giant teddy bear. The affectionate scene brought a smile to Dean's face. 

Then the door opened and Ezekiel came in, with the helmet in a hand and the keys in the other. "Look what I found..." Dean told him.

Ezekiel contemplated the sleeping boys tangled together, and Dean watching with content eyes. "A nice picture to come home to." Ezekiel could scent the happiness Dean was feeling; it turned Dean's scent a little sweeter and more enticing. He stepped in front of his alpha, their bodies almost touching, and kissed him tenderly. 

Dean grabbed both parts of the open motorcycle jacket and pulled his mate closer, noticing his scent, usually fresh, masked by an intense coat of several strange scents that made Dean dizzy. Thinking about all the people at the crowded bar that touched his omega mate, Dean pulled back suddenly. "Go take a shower; you stink. I'm gonna put them in bed." Looking back at Samandriel and Castiel, his depreciative face vanished. Though there were pillows under Castiel's head and shoulders, that position surely wasn't very comfortable. 

Ezekiel went to the bathroom, while Dean carefully moved Castiel's arm away of Samandriel's back and gently lifted the boy. Samandriel stirred and made a soft noise, but soon stilled in Dean's arms, resting his head on the alpha's shoulder. Dean took him to the bedroom and placed him in the middle of the bed. He did the same to Castiel, laying him down next to Samandriel, and Dean cuddled behind his mate and pulled the covers over them. 

Soon after, Ezekiel returned, in soft pyjama clothes and wet hair. He occupied the free space at the other side of Samandriel. If it was Castiel the source of the body heat he was feeling and pleasant peaceful scent that entered his nostrils, he would've wrapped an arm around the other omega. Not that he didn't wish to do the same to Samandriel, but he feared to scare him, the teenager had been through rough times and they still didn't know each other well. Yet, the kid was already changing them and changing their lives. 


	4. Don't Conceal, Feel

The first thing Samandriel noticed when he regained his senses in the morning was the feeling of a warm body next to him. He remembered he must have had fallen asleep on the couch with Castiel. When he opened his eyes he verified it was Ezekiel who slept turned to him, and also realised the surface he was laid on wasn't the couch. After a surprised moment while he stared up at Ezekiel's relaxed face only a few centimetres from his, he felt the big omega's protective arm resting around his waist.

Samandriel moved away from Ezekiel, laying on his back with the omega's large hand stretched above him stomach, and he looked at the other half of the bed that was empty. He looked for the other occupants of the house under the weak sunlight that illuminated the room, but he didn't find them. He tried to hear any sound outside the room, but the whole house was silent; there was no one else beside him and Ezekiel. Gently, he rolled back close to the peculiar omega that Samandriel had constantly to remind himself he wasn't an alpha, but looking at Ezekiel's relaxed face now, instead of cautious and threatening like he saw most of the time, he seemed vulnerable but at peace.

Leaning a little closer, almost brushing his nose on Ezekiel's shirt, the boy sensed the tall man's omega scent, letting it comfort him as if he was surrounded by the warm sand on the beach in the summer and the calm sea came cooling his feet once in a while. It made Samandriel wonder how much effort it took for him to look so fierce every day. With the arms between them and head out of the pillow they shared, Samandriel closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling.

After a while, he felt Ezekiel stir, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. Ezekiel blinked a few times before settling his light blue eyes on Samandriel's, and the boy's heart started to beat faster. Ezekiel seemed surprised to see him, just like he was when he woke up, but then a subtle smile formed on his lips.

"Good morning, Alfie," he spoke in a sleepy-rough voice. He was staring at him with affectionate eyes, which made him look younger, or perhaps made him look like his actual age. At first Samandriel thought Ezekiel was the oldest of the three mates, but he learned Dean was in fact the older and Ezekiel was a couple of years younger than him even though he seemed to be almost thirty years old.

"Good morning, Zeke." He looked away briefly feeling his cheeks becoming hot suddenly.

Ezekiel obviously noticed his embarrass and after evaluating their close position, he withdrew the arm still wrapped to the boy's body.

It didn't put Samandriel at ease but it brought him a little relief to know Ezekiel was considerate of his feelings. "Dean and Cas aren't home," he stated for no explicit reason. Samandriel wondered when he had started to think of that place as his home when his home was other three days ago. Perhaps because his previous home was gone and he hoped this house would become his new home.

"Yes. Dean went to work and Cas went to class at university," Ezekiel replied.

Samandriel frowned curiously. "I didn't know Cas was in college."

"There are still many things you don't know about us," Ezekiel said. "And neither do we about you. But there's time." He showed a confident little smile. "Cas is studying History, Political Science, Philosophy and Religion at South Dakota State University."

Samandriel widened his eyes in surprise, not many omegas continue studies after high school, most didn't even finish high school, so now he thought about Castiel with admiration. On the other hand, Ezekiel noticeably looked unhappy. "You... don't like it?" he voiced his curiosity carefully not to sound accusatory.

"No, it's not that. I'm actually proud of him. Cas always fights for what he wants." A pleased smile formed on his face. "But many don't think omegas have the right to that kind of education. I’ve heard of cases in which omegas were assaulted by other students. They don't appear on TV or newspapers, no one cares about it, but if something happens to Cas... the University is an hour's drive from here. And that is time enough for..."

Ezekiel's smile was gone, his eyes seemed clouded and his scent made Samandriel feel like he was in the middle of an approaching storm. Ezekiel looked like an alpha again, covered by anger and instinct of protection. The change was so sudden and unexpected, with Ezekiel's voice becoming louder in his ears, Samandriel felt a little scared.

And then he stopped talking, suddenly aware of was he was doing to the boy. He blinked and his features softened. He lay on his back, looking away from Samandriel's distressed face, and took a deep breath, passing a hand through his brown hair. "I'm sorry." He didn't have the right to trouble the boy with his fears.

"It's okay," Samandriel replied weakly.

"Anyway... Cas thinks it worth the risk, and he has our full support." His voice was calmer, but it was still the voice of an alpha that Samandriel guessed it wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Samandriel thought Ezekiel was contradicting himself, but everything in him was a contradiction and not even Ezekiel knew how to deal with it. That talk also reminded him he had classes later. A wave of anxiety struck him while he thought about what the return to school would be; all he pictured was everyone staring at him, insulting and humiliating him. Even his long time friends, mistreating him like his father had done. Perhaps someone would make a move on him as the alphas in the alley had. Memories of the time he was in heat came to his mind and Samandriel blamed himself for not being able to do anything to protect himself. He felt sick because of how his body reacted to the alphas' touch.

"Samandriel." Ezekiel's rough voice brought him back to reality and he saw the protective omega leaning over him supported by both hands on the mattress and stretched arms, one at each side of Samandriel, eyes staring at him with a concerned face.

Samandriel noticed he was trembling. His eyes were watery, his heart beat hard in his chest and his breathing was fast and irregular. All he emanated was fear. No wonder Ezekiel looked so worried. While Samandriel tried to calm down and regulate his breathing, a tear rolled down his cheek. Before he had a chance to clean it, Ezekiel's gentle thumb passed over the salty drop.

Even after he felt better, Ezekiel continued staring at him. "I just... I just remembered what happened in the alley."

"Don't think about it," Ezekiel stated.

"But..." Samandriel bit his bottom lip while his eyes filled with tears again. "It may happen again..."

"And you may be hit by a bus, but you don't keep thinking about it, do you?"

The comparison lit up his spirit, even though it was inaccurate. "Perhaps if I had been hit by a bus in the first place, I would."

"And would you say to someone who'd been run over to don't go outside? Would you let their fear control their life?"

Samandriel smiled lightly, understanding Ezekiel's point. "I guess not."

"Then don't think about it." Ezekiel lied down on the bed again.

After a moment of silence, Samandriel said, "Thanks, Zeke."

"Anytime," he replied and glanced at the boy slightly turned to him and with bright eyes that showed a barely contained gratitude. However it surprised him when Samandriel rolled to the side and hugged him.

Ezekiel put a hand on the boy's back while the young omega pressed his face on his chest and gripped his thin sweater. Ezekiel kissed his blond hair and they stayed in bed a while longer, wrapped in each other's scent. Only when Samandriel's stomach rumbled, Ezekiel said, "I guess that's our cue to get breakfast." Samandriel chuckled and they finally got out of the comfortable bed.

* * *

After lunch, Samandriel grabbed his backpack and he and Ezekiel left the house. He had finally decided to go to school that day; Ezekiel was going to drive him there on his motorcycle, a dark blue Suzuki with a black leather seat and shiny metallic parts.

"Have you ever ridden a bike?" Ezekiel asked with a grey helmet in his hand.

"No," he replied in a timid voice. He never thought about motorcycles, but he was already concerned about school, and taking one more risk didn't ease his heart.

"It's going to be fun. I promise." Ezekiel put the helmet on Samandriel's head and adjusted the strap under his chin. Then walked over the motorcycle, put on his black helmet that was hanging on the handlebar, and lifted the side stand and started the engine. "Hop on." Samandriel passed a leg to the other side of the motorcycle and sat on the seat. "Put your feet there," Ezekiel pointed at the rear footrests he made slide out. "And you can hold yourself to that," he pointed to the grip bar behind Samandriel, "or to me."

Even though the handle was solid and strong, Samandriel felt safer holding the other omega and feeling his comforting scent underneath the leather jacket. He looked down at the small hands on his abdomen, and smirked. "Hold on tight."

Ezekiel drove away, slowly at first, giving time for Samandriel to adjust to the unsteady vehicle, the roaring sound, and placating wind. When he felt the boy's body against his not so tense, he increased speed and in a street with few houses Ezekiel overtook the slower cars. Every time he leaned the motorcycle on curves Samandriel gripped his jacket tighter.

In ten minutes they arrived to the dirty yellow High School, where Ezekiel stopped in front of the tall dark gate. He stood up and Samandriel climbed off; his legs were trembling, his heart hammering and his hands seemed frozen from the cold wind and pressure. He tried to take off the helmet but the buckle system confused him. Ezekiel, already without the helmet and black gloves, released his helmet and took it off. Absently Samandriel moved his numb fingers.

"Next time I get you some gloves," Ezekiel told him.

Samandriel turned around and looked at dozens of students getting in and out of the gates, some of them staring at him on the way, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"So how was it?"

"Hum..." He tried to focus on the experience of riding a motorcycle, but then his attention turned a group of his classmates looking at him and whispering to each others. "Fine."

"Don't sugar-coat it, boy." Ezekiel's voice sounded so rough and upset, as if insulted, it made Samandriel look at him instantly. "Riding a bike is a passion, for me. Dean has it for cars, I have it for bikes. When people ride for the first time, they either love it or hate it, there is no... 'fine'." He crossed his arms and turned away his gaze.

Samandriel remembered feeling the wind on his skin, trespassing his clothes, and the high speed as if they owned the streets, it gave him a sense of freedom and superiority, and it was as enticing as it was terrifying. It was something he wasn't ready to embrace yet. "Maybe I need a second experience to be sure."

Ezekiel glanced back at him and his sharp features softened, turning his lips into a subtle smiled that meant he was forgiven. "I'll make sure you have one. As many as you want."

"It almost seems like you're trying to convert me," Samandriel commented with a nervous voice.

The smile on Ezekiel's face widened. "Well, I tried to convert Cas, but it didn't work. The good thing is, Dean wasn't lucky either."

They both chuckled a little, but the anxiety in Samandriel's body kept increasing, as he took a step back and forward repeatedly and his hands got in and out of the jeans pockets.

"Still nervous?" Ezekiel asked, concerned.

It was so obvious, with his heart beating fast and sweating. Ezekiel could smell it on him, just like the other people that passed could scent he was an omega. Suppressing another injection of anxiety from taking over control of his body, Samandriel nodded gently.

Ezekiel took a step forward. "I know of something that can help you, it works every time I'm nervous. Do you want me to show you?"

Samandriel nodded again while he wondered of what situations could make the tall and strong omega nervous. But his thoughts were interrupted when Ezekiel leaned down and suddenly kissed him. Samandriel froze on the spot while Ezekiel's hand caressed his cheek and his lips moved gently against his. Ezekiel's other large warm hand found a nice place on the teenager's waist and slowly everything around Samandriel became a blur, making him forget about the people watching him, watching _them_ , and melting into Ezekiel's touch.

For such a physically strong young man, his kiss was gentle, wrapping the boy's lips with his soft wet lips, and his grip was tender but firm; the only thing Samandriel was able to do was to take his hands out of the pockets and grab Ezekiel's sweatshirt under the open leather jacket. The burning touch of Ezekiel's tongue on his lips spread through his whole body, reddening his cheeks and making him hear the fast and hard heartbeat on his ears.

The school's entrance siren rang and when it ended, so did the kiss. Samandriel was left a bit perplexed when Ezekiel moved away just as skilful as he embraced him. For a moment, Samandriel stared at the other omega, looking for some sort of meaning for what happened. With eyes shining of a clear blue, the clearer Samandriel had seen on him, the corner of Ezekiel's lip lifted, forming a charming smile. Samandriel grinned instantly, containing a laugh, with excitement and joy running in his blood.

"You better go. Don't want to be late," Ezekiel told him.

Unable to say anything, Samandriel turned around and walked inside the school. Passing by the white corridors crowded by students and teachers, Samandriel barely noticed those around him. In the classroom he saw his colleges glancing at him and heard his name as they talked to each others in at least three groups, but it didn't bother him. He tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but all he could think about was Ezekiel's kiss; he still felt as if he was high. He knew Ezekiel wasn't in love with him, but he didn't feel like the tall omega had used him; the kiss had been a display of affection and care that meant he was allowed into his intimacy if he wished. Samandriel wasn't sure he'd take that; he had been very intimate with Castiel when he was in heat, but now he wasn't and just like Castiel, Ezekiel still showed he liked him.

When the class was over, Samandriel noticed he had spent that time absently drawing on the notebook an interesting pattern of curved lines and circles; the page was full. He put the notebook, the History book and the pencil case on his backpack and exited the classroom.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Outside the door, waiting for him were his friends, Kevin and Rachel. Kevin was an Asian boy with black short hair and dark chocolate eyes, dressed similar to Samandriel, with jeans, a sweatshirt and a hooded cotton jacket in shades of dark blue while Samandriel was dark red. Rachel was a girl with light olive green eyes and sandy blond straight hair with bang, with a French rose dress with half sleeves, tight until the waist and loose until above her knees, and tall brown boots and she was adorned with a necklace, several bracelets and simple make up that accentuated her eyes.

"That you were an omega," Kevin precised.

Samandriel stared at the girl's upset expression for a moment. "I only found out three days ago." It had probably been four or five days since his first heat started, but the accuracy of the fact wouldn't help him.

"Three days. That's enough time to call or send a text," Rachel complained with both hands on her hips.

"Not when you're in heat," Kevin remarked in a low understanding voice.

Kevin and Rachel were both betas and after they made a blood test to confirm their suspicions, Samandriel was the first who they called. Now that he thought about it, he could have known he was an omega some time ago, a simple drop of blood in rectangular device sold in pharmacies and he would know. Only when children reach puberty they could take the test and have it be accurate. If parents wished to know earlier they had to take another kind of test that could only be performed in hospitals or clinics. Either way, teenagers started showing some psychological manifestations of what they were around the age of 12, but Samandriel never felt changes in himself. He was a little shy and reserved and kept himself away from problems, more than his father liked because he’d hoped he'd be an alpha, but he was always like that. He always thought he was a beta like his friends, but perhaps the lack of changes was the hint that he was an omega. But how should he know, nobody spoke about omegas.

Anyway, Rachel was right to be upset. "I wasn't sure of how to tell you... It isn't exactly great news," he said in a low apprehensive voice.

"Really? How long have we been friends?" she asked.

"Four years," Kevin replied before Samandriel had time to count.

"Thank you," Rachel said to Kevin with the subliminal request to shut up. "After all this time, you still question our friendship?" she told Samandriel.

After how his father reacted when he found out, Samandriel wasn't sure of anything anymore. "We'll always be on your side. Right, Kevin?" Rachel put an arm around his neck.

Kevin was silent for a moment and only when Rachel widened her eyes at him, he responded. "That's what I consider a rhetorical question. But if you insist..." he looked at Samandriel. "Of freaking course." He smiled and Samandriel let out a sudden laugh.

"Let's go to our spot and you're going to tell us everything, Samandriel." Rachel gently grabbed Samandriel's arm and they started walking, followed by Kevin.

When they reached a table and chairs outside Samandriel told them about the discussion with his father, his time on the streets, leaving aside the situation with the three alphas, and meeting Dean, Cas and Zeke.

"You could have come to my house," Kevin told him, surprised for what his friend had been through in the last few days.

Samandriel stared at him with narrowed eyes. He could just imagine what would happen if he showed up at Kevin's door all sweaty and horny. "I don't think your mother would like my staying."

"We would've found you some help."

"I still found some help. Actually, the help found me," he corrected.

"Are you sure those guys are trusty?" Rachel asked him.

"I think so." A smile formed on his face when he remembered Castiel talking and soothing him that night, Dean's comforting embrace in the previous morning, and Zeke. He felt his cheeks burning when he reminded of Ezekiel's kiss, his earliest memory of him.

Fortunately the siren for the next class rang, distracting his friends from his rosy face.

* * *

The next break between classes, Samandriel went to the nearest bathroom. When he exited the stall, he was surprised by an older boy just outside the door.

"Now I understand why I always found you so... interesting."

As a reflex, Samandriel stepped to the side, away from the boy that smelled like an alpha. He focused on the stranger, recognizing it was Jeffrey, a boy from the twelfth grade but probably the same age as Castiel. Jeffrey, with jeans ripped on the knees and a metallic chain hanging and a black sweatshirt, was the leader of a popular group of alphas in the school; girls just wanted to hang out with them and boys to belong to the cool group. So he was rarely alone.

"I... didn't know that," Samandriel tried to remain calm. He didn't think anyone took an interest on him, of either good or bad kind, much less popular boys, but now he remembered noticing Jeffrey staring at him once.

"Of course not, no one could know. It'd be my ruin if a rumour spread in school that I found such a trivial nerdy kid captivating, especially one that would never be an alpha. Now I understand why I always felt so tingly inside when you were around." He smirked. "My senses are never wrong."

Samandriel wondered how many times Jeffrey had been observing him. All he wanted was to go unnoticed at school, but now it was impossible.

Jeffrey stepped closer and inhaled the air, closing his eyes for a second. "You really smell good, Sammy."

Staring at his green eyes stained of brown and watching him leaning closer, Samandriel stepped away again clumsily, almost tripping. Then two other boys came in, one was black alpha named Gordon, and the other one was Weber, he was new in the group and he had taken a great effort to be accepted because he was a beta. The rumour was he had been Jeffrey's servant for two months, and Samadriel guessed his job wasn't only to carry all Jeffrey's stuff and get him whatever he wanted. Only God knew what he had done to prove he was one of them.

Samandriel was so focused on the newcomers, trying to decipher their intentions, he didn't notice Jeffrey grabbing his arm. He managed to evade but the wall on his back trapped him. "What do you want from me?" he asked in a low threaten voice.

"I was told you were a smart boy, with the best grades in your class. So, isn't it obvious yet?"

The wicked twist of the corner of his lip, terrified Samandriel, and seeing the other boys right behind their leader, it felt like he was in the alley again. He started trembling and breathing hard. When Jeffrey tried to reach out for him again, he raised his voice. "Don't touch me!" The warning tone that came of his mouth surprised him, but he knew he still seemed vulnerable.

"Alright," Jeffrey said calmly, with steady arms frozen in the air and then crossed them behind his back. Standing two feet in front of him, he said, "I want us to get along, I want you to hang out with me. Even go to the meeting with the boys sometimes."

It sound all wrong in Samandriel's mind, but he found one past weird. "You want me... to belong to your group?"

"No, I want you to belong to me!" He raised his voice, letting his true desires come to the surface.

Samandriel's eyes widened while fear spread through his body. Jeffrey composed himself and put on that calm mask. "You don't need to answer now. Just think about my proposal." He stepped away and turned his back on him.

"No," a whisper of what Samandriel was thinking came out of his mouth.

"No?" Jeffrey looked at him and Samandriel cursed himself for speaking. "Have you looked at yourself? If you hadn't gone to the bathroom you'd be wetting your pants. You need me." He walked in his direction again. "I understand being an omega is all new for you, that you still don't understand yourself completely but trust me when I say you need me. There are many dangers in the world and you can't face them. That's why you're shrinking like a scared little kid, because you're weak and you know you have no chance in standing up to an alpha. That's called submission. But us together, no one would dare touching you, no one would try to bind you to their will." He took a step back. "And I won't do it either. So I'll be waiting for when you change your mind, which will happen sooner than you think." At the door right before leaving, Jeffrey winked at him and said, "See you around, Sammy."

With that the three boys left him alone and Samandriel fell to the ground. Ever since he came to the school he thought Jeffrey was an uninterested boy with bad grades that justified why he had failed two years, but he seemed smart enough and experienced, which meant he wasn't in school to achieve good grades. Instead he was there to find a good mate that was just as important to succeed in life.

Soon after he found the emotional strength and control to stand up and washed his face with cool water, Kevin came in, looking for him. He told him and Rachel about the encounter and the girl wanted to go confront him; if Jeffrey was the leader of the Alpha Gang, Rachael was the leader of the Trinity, and its defender as well. But he and Kevin convinced her not to.

Samandriel paid no attention to the next class like to the first and he wondered if Jeffrey had made the same proposal to other omegas at school. He never cared much about omegas, they were just like any other student but now he wished to know them. There weren't many, perhaps an average of one or two per class.

When school finally ended, Kevin and Rachel left with him, carefully looking to anyone who would dare to approach Samandriel. In front of the gates Dean waited for him in the Impala, so he said goodbye to his friends.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kevin asked with a concerned voice, not wanting to let Samandriel go with another alpha.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Samandriel assured him. "Dean's nice."

Kevin peaked inside the car, but he couldn't see Dean's face properly; the night had fallen. "He sure has a cool car..." he commented.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Boys..." She was still holding Samandriel's arm since they left the classroom. "If you need something, call us, okay?"

"Okay."

Rachel gave him a kiss on his cheek and stepped away with Kevin. Samandriel entered the car.

"Hey," Dean greeted him.

"Hi, Dean."

"So how was school?" Dean started the car and drove away.

"Hum... Better than I expected." Even though he had a scary meeting with Jeffrey, it could have been worst. At least he still had his friends.

"Yeah... I see you found a girlfriend," Dean mocked, glancing at Rachel that was walking on the sidewalk.

"Rachel? She's just a friend," Samandriel explained. "Now it seems she turned into my personal bodyguard, she and Kevin."

"Good."

* * *

When they arrived home it was almost 7 pm.

"Cas," Dean called for his mate that should have returned from the University, but there was no reply.

They looked for him in the bedroom, living room and kitchen, but the house looked empty. Dean and Samandriel found the one place they hadn't searched in yet. Dean opened the office door and Castiel was sat at the desk covered with open books, notebooks and papers. He had his back turned to the door and was listening to music on his mp3, focused on what he was doing.

Dean looked at Samandriel and placed a finger in front of his lips before walking inside the office, followed by the teenager. Approaching silently, he surprised Castiel with a kiss on the neck. The omega jumped out of the chair and turned away quickly as he took off the earphones.

"Dean. Samandriel," he recognized them with surprise.

"The house could be being robbed that you wouldn't notice," Dean commented with an amused smile.

Castiel only spoke after taking a moment to calm his heart that had suddenly started to beat like a drum in a metal song. "When I'm studying-"

"You shut down from the world, I know," Dean completed the sentence. Castiel frowned, his mate being incorrect in what he meant to say, but Dean made it vanish by kissing Castiel's lips lovingly and wrapping him in his arms. Castiel had to agree Dean's statement was also true.

"Come on, take a break," Dean asked, with hand on Castiel's waist. "You have two weeks until your exams."

"I can't. I'll be in heat next week, which means-"

"It'll be Christmas again," Dean said excitedly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't understand why you're so enthusiastic. It's 'Christmas' for you every month, twice."

"And it's never too much," he replied with a grin.

Samandriel assisted to the conversation with an amused smile.

"As I was saying, I have to keep studying because I'll be 'busy' next week."

So Dean and Samandriel left him alone until dinner time.

* * *

In the late night while Samandriel was sleeping peacefully in the bedroom with Dean and Castiel, suddenly he was disturbed by cold air on his back and a heavy hand on his waist. "Hey, it's just me. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." He heard Ezekiel's whispering voice on his ear.

The tall omega that was laid behind him pulled up the covers and tucked them. Ezekiel had just came out of the shower; Samandriel scented the fresh shampoo and shower gel and he felt Ezekiel's body warmer that his. Their legs were touching and his chest wasn't far from his back either, and without ever opening his eyes, Samandriel grabbed Ezekiel's hand and pulled it against his chest, the way he used to hold his favourite toy at night when he was a kid. He was so sleepy that he didn't even think about being rejected, but Ezekiel didn't retreat his arm, the tall omega rubbed his thumb in a soothing manner over his heart until he fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, Zeke's bike a Suzuki Inazuma GSX 750.  
> Oh, and you remember Jeffrey from Repo Man (7x15), right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update sooner :)


	5. Mates Know Better

The week ended fairly well and another calmly started. Samandriel didn't have more startling encounters with alphas, but everyone still looked at him as if he was an alien from outer space; everyone except his friends and Jeffrey, who sometimes smiled and winked at him from afar and greeted him whenever they passed by each other in the school corridors. Sometimes Samandriel replied with a simple 'hello', other times Jeffrey showed up in front of him so suddenly he didn't have time to formulate an answer. After scaring him so much, Jeffrey didn't even deserve to talk to him, and as the alpha never demanded a reply, Samandriel was doing nothing wrong.

It was Wednesday, his classes were over and Samandriel was waiting at the bus stop for Castiel, who was at his college. The bus stop was near the High School and as classes had already started for other students, the street was almost empty. Rachel and Kevin had offered to wait with him, but it wouldn't take long for the bus to arrive, so he refused politely.

Ten minutes later, the bus stopped in front of him and people started to get out; it was a bustling bus stop, usually many people entered and exited the bus. Although that time no one got in, several people got out.

"Hello, boy."

Samandriel was so focused in finding Castiel, he didn't notice a stranger approaching him. He was the same height as him but he seemed a few years older, he was a little chubby but the black jeans and suit jacket over white shirt fitted him well.

"I believe I never saw you before. Are you new in town?" the young man with black hair pulled to the back asked.

Samandriel noticed he was a beta but there was something about his smile that made him nervous. "No," he replied and looked away, hoping he'd go away.

"Really? Then I must need glasses because I never noticed you before." He spoke with a British accent and chuckled friendly in the end.

 _Because now I'm an omega_ , Samandriel thought. He glanced at the young man and took a subtle step away from him.

"So, what are you doing here? Aren't you going in?" He pointed at the bus.

"I'm waiting for someone," the young omega replied, looking down.

The man stepped right in front of him. "Perhaps you already found him," he said in a gentle voice while he reached a hand to touch his arm.

"Back off, Crowley." Castiel appeared with a shoulder bag where he carried the books and walked between them, which made Crowley take a step back.

"Cas..." Crowley greeted with a fake smile. "I was just being polite."

"Yes, and unfortunately I know where your politeness leads to." Castiel was taller than Crowley and he stared at the beta with narrowed eyes and spoke with assurance. "So stay away from him."

"Yes, you do." His smile widened, possibly remembering the past. Crowley didn't seem threatened at all.

Castiel turned around, grabbing Samandriel's hand and leading him away.

"You can't say we didn't have good partnership," Crowley commented behind them.

Castiel stopped and unconsciously tightened the grip on Samandriel's hand. He stood frozen for a moment, deciding what to do, while Samandriel looked at him and felt him tense and distressed. Then Castiel took a deep breath and faced Crowley. "Do you know what my favourite part was?"

Samandriel tried to understand the nature of Castiel and Crowley's relation, but as the conversation progressed he only became more confused; now Castiel was... smiling at him?

"What?" Crowley asked, raising his chin, interested.

Castiel's mask vanished in a second. "When you went to the hospital with a broken arm," he said with despise. "And if you don't want to go there soon I suggest you stay away."

"There's no need to involve your mates." Crowley looked at Samandriel with a thoughtful expression. "So I gather the kid is your newest acquisition, am I right?"

"That's irrelevant. If you harm him, Dean and Zeke will make you pay."

Castiel walked away with Samandriel taking large hurried steps while he breathed deeply, relaxing again. When they were a few meters away from school another person approached them.

"Hey, Clarence." A girl with wavy blond hair that reached a little below her shoulders, clearly painted over the natural brown colour that appear next to the head. She had black tight jeans, short boots, a purple shirt underneath a leather jacket also black, a necklace over the clear skin, dark make up around her eyes and dark pink lipstick.

"Hello, Meg," Castiel said to the girl next to him.

"Who's your new friend?" She looked at Samandriel while the three of them kept walking.

"That's Samandriel."

"Hi." She took a small jump forward to look at him properly, with brown eyes and gentle smile. Samandriel figured Meg should be a friend or at least had a better relationship with Castiel, since the other omega introduced him right away while to Crowley he never mentioned his name, so Samandriel returned the smile although he didn't feel the beta girl to be trusting yet.

"And Crowley is already bothering him?" The tone of her voice turned bitter for a second. "I can go with you, to wherever you're going, and make sure you're not disturbed by assholes like Crowley," Meg offered.

"I can handle assholes like Crowley," Castiel said, using her words.

"Oh, I know you can." Meg grinned amusedly at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're going home and-"

"And Dean put a restraining order on me," Meg finished Castiel's sentence. "I still don't understand why, but whatever. I don't care; your mate doesn't scare me." She showed a confident, perhaps even excited smile, and her eyes shined.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you only speak to me to piss off Dean."

"Ow, you're offending me. You're a nice guy and I really enjoy your company." Meg was silent for a moment. "Though I don't mind when Dean comes yelling at me with crazy green eyes and gives me that alpha tone that makes me shiver inside."

They continued walking, but Samandriel noticed a frown in Castiel's face.

"How's your girlfriend?" Castiel asked Meg after a while.

She grabbed Castiel's shoulder abruptly, making him stop and turn to her. "That's a low blow, Cas." Her deep voice was a mix of a warning and offended.

"You crossed the line first," Castiel replied, matching her unhappy face.

Meg released Castiel and took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't know you were so jealous about your mates," she said with a softer voice.

"Aren't you?"

Meg started walking, and after a moment so did Castiel, dragging Samandriel with him.

"Ruby is being a bitch," Meg stated. "She doesn't talk to me and now I saw her hanging out with Abby," she complained. "I mean really? I get she's super cool and hot and an alpha, but come on, there's a reason why she's known as 'Abaddon'."

"Perhaps Ruby also likes to the alpha voice," Castiel suggested.

"Cut it out, Cas. I already said I was sorry." Meg looked away as if to hide her sad face.

"I'm serious, Meg." Castiel talked carefully. "I don't really understand your strange relationship..."

"Says the guy with two mates," she muttered.

"But think about it." Castiel knew Meg and Ruby were always breaking up and reconciling a few days later, which was hardly a healthy relationship in his opinion. But this time Ruby didn't speak to Meg for a week and the blond beta was worried it was forever.

"Well, I can be as badass as an alpha," Meg said confidently.

"Then show it to her."

Meg stared at him for a moment, considering, and then the corners of mouth lifted and formed a wide grin. "Clarence, you truly are an angel." She jumped in front of Castiel and gave him a quick tight hug. "I love you." She kissed his cheek and ran away excitedly in the opposite direction.

Castiel was stunned for a moment and when he about to continue walking or look back at girl, Meg returned wrapping her arms around his and Samandriel's neck. "And don't tell Dean I said that," she said to Castiel with a hurried breathing. "Bye, cupcake." She ruffled Samandriel's hair and ran away again.

Castiel chuckled while he shook his head, Meg was so insane she actually amused him. Samandriel was surprised and confused, and in need of an explanation. "Meg... she's a bit crazy, but nice. She's actually Crowley's cousin, but they don't get along. However, Dean still warned her not to come closer to me more than nine feet."

Samandriel glanced at him and asked timidly, "And Crowley?"

Castiel understood what the teenager wanted to know. "I met Crowley when I went to the University, we had some classes together and I thought he was nice. We had lunch and studied together, until one time when we were at his house, he started touching me in more than friendly manner. I pushed him away and left his house when Dean was arriving to get me. Dean smelled my distress and Crowley's scent on me and ran into the house. I didn't see what happened next but Crowley appeared with bruises on his face and a cast on his arm afterwards."

"Aren't you afraid of him?" Samandriel asked after hearing the disturbing story.

"Crowley tries to get what he wants with sweet words and subtle gestures, but he doesn't take it by force. So I can't show him fear or he'll never leave me alone." If it was someone else he probably wouldn't face them.

While Samandriel stared at him in admiration, Castiel noticed he was still holding the teenager's hand. They only knew each other for two week and it felt the most natural thing in the world. "Let's go home."

They carried the way mostly in silence; there was no need for words to make the trip comfortable. Samandriel didn't pay attention to other people passing by nor did he feel threatened. He felt safe with Castiel by his side.

"Oh, no," Castiel murmured suddenly.

"What...?" Before Samandriel finished the question, a sweet scent entered his nostrils, of juicy fruits ready to be eaten, and he realized Castiel had just gone into heat.

They hurried the pace but it still took them ten minutes to enter the house. As soon as the door closed, Castiel let go of Samandriel's hand and went to the bedroom, panting. He dropped the bag in a corner and took off his top clothes to refresh his body a little. Samandriel watched him from the room's entrance, considering what to do, and a second later he placed his backpack on the ground and walked to Castiel, kissing the omega in heat. Elevated on his tiptoes, he brought a hand to one of Castiel's flushed cheeks while their warm lips wetted in each other's mouth.

After a while Castiel pulled away, gasping and with a hand on his wrist. "Samandriel," his voice sounded like a smooth whisper and he cleared his throat. "You don't have to do this."

"And you didn't have to help me through my heat either." He stared into Castiel's darkening blue eyes, waiting for a response that lingered to come. Castiel kissed him again and with hands on the teenager's waist, he lead them to the bed, slowly lying down without breaking the kiss.

Castiel, underneath him, slipped his tongue between his lips until he found the other omega's tongue and inviting for a slow-dance. Samandriel felt the muscles of his body trembling and he wondered what he was doing. He had hated the experience of being in heat because he felt he didn't have control of his own body, but now that he was fully aware of everything, he just didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to help Castiel?

A muffled sound of pleasure made Castiel's naked chest vibrate against his causing Samandriel's doubts to hide in a corner of his mind, while the omega in heat gripped the his jacket on his shoulder. They broke the electrifying kiss and Samandriel realized his heart was beating fast and he was getting hot, so he decided to get rid of the warm clothes. Castiel took the chance to strip the rest of his clothes and soon Samandriel, in only underwear, fell over Castiel, naked, and the direct contact of sensitive skin made a low moan escape from the older omega's mouth.

Samandriel remembered of how every touch felt overwhelming to him. He thought it was better to carry on sooner rather than later and after a few kisses and touches, Samandriel slid a finger in the wet channel between Castiel's legs. His arm shivered and he remembered how inexperienced he was; he couldn't do it properly to himself, so how could he do it to someone else?

"Another," Castiel asked breathlessly to his ear.

Whatever he was doing, right or wrong, Castiel seemed to be enjoying. He complied and joined a second finger, moving his hand slowly while Castiel's wished he'd go faster. Samandriel took a deep breath and tried to remember what Castiel had taught him. _If it hurts, you're doing it wrong_ , he heard Castiel's voice in his head. He speeded up a little, focusing on any change of Castiel's body or voice, but he found it hard to distinguish the hurt sounds from pleasure sounds.

Castiel, with arms wrapped around his neck, brushed his nose up his throat affectionately, inhaling his scent, before placing a kiss over a pulsating vein. It gave him a sudden confidence and he applied a little more vigour to his fingers, moving progressively faster while Castiel squirmed and scratched his back when the orgasm came, and Samandriel's hand became coated by a sweet smelling clear fluid.

While Castiel regulated his breathing, Samandriel stared into his eyes, slowly becoming clearer, and Castiel kissed him tenderly. In the few minutes before Castiel got aroused again, he drank a glass of water and texted Dean and Ezekiel, telling them of his situation; perhaps one of them could leave work earlier.

During the next couple of hours, Samandriel lost his insecurities, explored Castiel's body with his hands and tried a few techniques, always gentle and unhurried, the way Castiel liked it. If he put a little more pressure on a responsive spot or rushed the repetitive movements, Castiel frowned and made a sudden high pitch sound. _It may not seem like it, but Cas' a delicate flower when he's in heat_ , he remembered Dean saying.

Once again, Samandriel kissed and licked Castiel's sweaty neck while he moved his fingers inside the other omega, slow and steady. While Castiel caressed his sweaty blond hair with both hands, he lifted a bent up leg and wrapped it on Samandriel's waist and then the other, and the teenager felt the tips of his fingers reach an unknown spot, judging by the way he shuddered and whined. Unlike him, Castiel seemed to know that spot very well and he started to thrust against his hand to find it again while his cock rubbed between their stomachs.

Unexpectedly, Castiel stilled, and Samandriel understood why when he noticed someone entering the room. It was Ezekiel, with the usual black jacket and helmet in hand. He put it over the chest of drawers and stepped closer. Samandriel took off his hands from Castiel and put a little space between their bodies.

"I'd ask how you are, but I see you're in good hands," Ezekiel said to his mate, caressing his dark hair, and then glanced at the teenager.

"Zeke," Castiel murmured with eyes locked on him, as if he had been in a cold place and suddenly saw the sun, while Ezekiel sat next to them. In this case Ezekiel wasn't the sun but the perfect ice to cool the burning fire inside him and Castiel lifted his torso and reached for him.

Samandriel moved away from the omega in heat while this one sat on his mate's lap, grabbing his clothes and kissing him hungrily. Just like the scent of omegas in heat intensified to attract a mate, the sense of smell of omegas improved to detect a compatible match. So while Samandriel scented Ezekiel's usual alpha perfume, Castiel found it a lot more enticing.

Samandriel found himself on his knees over the bed, staring at them with dry mouth gaping; he couldn't deny he was aroused. It was impossible not to be after the intimate touches, he even had an orgasm once during that time, triggered by Castiel's leg rubbing on his crotch, and now he felt his cock hardening in his wet underwear again. Even though Castiel was several feet away from him, a wave of his scent entered his nostrils as if he was right next to him. A second later the teenager found out the source of the odor was his slick hand and he wondered if the clear fluid on his three fingers was as savoury as it smelled. Driven by curiosity, Samandriel licked the tip a finger and discovered the fruity flavour became a bit bitter after a while in his mouth, and he tasted a little more.

Without noticing, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Castiel and Ezekiel were staring at him while he passed the last finger between his lips. The two pairs of blue eyes, one the colour of the deep ocean and the other of a cloudy sky, made him feel embarrassed and he felt the blood pumping through his cock ran to his cheeks, colouring them even more. He became aware he had been having sex with the big and possessive alpha/omega's mate and figured he wouldn't like to share his mate. As Castiel was no longer alone, perhaps it was best to leave, and he got out of the bed.

"You can stay," Ezekiel told him, grabbing him by the arm before he left the room.

Samandriel stared at him caressing Castiel's back and thighs with large hands and the omega kissed his neck with the head resting on his shoulder. "It's your turn now," he said with a smile. He knew Castiel would rather be with Ezekiel than him. _There are some things only mates can give_ , he remembered reading in one of the book in the office.

Ezekiel released him and he exited the room, bringing with him clothes to change in to. After taking a shower and putting on clean clothes, Samandriel went to the kitchen and drank a glass of milk before going to the office to do his homework. He turned on the radio to mask the sounds from the bedroom.

About an hour later, he heard Dean entering home and joining his mates. It was past dinner time and Samandriel was becoming hungry as well as mental and physically tired. He put the school material back in his backpack and exited the room. He found Ezekiel in new clothes displaying a cloth over the table in the dining room and he helped arranging the table for dinner and heating the leftovers from the previous day. When everything was ready, Dean and Castiel appeared, showered and clothed.

"Hey, kiddo," Dean came to him and kissed his hair while holding his head with both hands. "Sorry for not saying anything before. Duty called."

They sat at the table and started eating. "It's not like I'm trying to kick you out," the alpha started. "But I suggest you sleep on the couch tonight if you want to get a proper rest."

Samandriel agreed and when they finished, he set his things on the couch and stayed watching TV until he was sleepy while the three mates continued their work in the bedroom.

* * *

Ezekiel kissed Castiel deeply who was on his hand and knees over him. The young omega moaned against his mouth when Dean slowly slid inside him from behind. When he detached from his mate's addictive lips, he reached for the neck, inhaling the sweet scent he adored and licked it down to the mating mark he had left on the bottom of Castiel's neck.

"Baby, have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Dean asked to Castiel in a husky and delighted voice while he thrust gently, passing a hand down his spine.

 _Only twenty times today_ , Ezekiel thought as he placed hot and wet kisses on the omega's fast moving chest. Any reply Castiel intended on giving Dean was transformed into a whine and a shiver when he licked a sensitive nipple.

"You're gorgeous, and perfect to me," Dean spoke to Castiel's ear, leaning down, and followed by content alpha grumble.

Ezekiel let out an upset growl to remind his mate of his presence. "I mean us," Dean corrected. "Sorry, huggy bear."

 _Huggy bear...?_ In another situation he'd show Dean who the huggy bear was, it wasn't a good name for his alpha reputation. But this time he didn't mention it, he simply continued covering his needy omega's body with kisses. In the heat of the moment words just slipped out of Dean's mouth as if they had life of their own, which Ezekiel understood considering he had been in Dean's position not ten minutes ago.

Castiel's legs trembled when Ezekiel's hands touched the smooth skin on his inner thighs and licked the tip of his mate's erected cock that had been dripping on his stomach. He could hear Dean whispering sweet and filthy words to Castiel and sometimes kissing his neck while he hurried his repetitive movement. He wrapped the omega's cock with his mouth and grabbed Dean's testicles, squeezing them lightly, and he heard two kinds of hisses.

"Damn it, Zeke," Dean exclaimed in surprise, and gasped repeatedly as he got used to the more intense sensation.

Ezekiel felt the vibration's on his forehead from Castiel's purring as he moved back and forth, but as much as he loved the feeling, he let go of the pulsating member. He slid down on the mattress even more and tasted the luscious fluid around Castiel's hole, feeling Dean's cock brushing against his tongue. The mix of his mate's essences in his mouth was heavenly and he continued licking at the sound of pants and moans until Dean couldn't pull back.

"Zeke!" Castiel whined and Dean groaned as they reached the climax.

He moved up again while his mates were inebriated in the tying moment until he was face to face with Castiel, whose eyes opened for him. Dean gently laid them down to the side and Castiel grabbed his hand asking him to come closer, which he complied, and his omega mate put an arm on his naked waist. Ezekiel met Dean's affectionate eyes and kissed him passionately over Castiel's shoulder where then Dean found his mating mark. Ezekiel looked for his on the other shoulder and both of them imprinted the mark again while the familiar wave of bonding passed through their bodies.

 _I love you_ , Ezekiel seemed to hear his mates' voices inside his head, and he knew they felt the same. He never thought he'd find a mate, a true mate that loved and understood him and accepted his many flaws. Instead of one, he found two. He didn't know how they made their unlikely relationship work so well, but he was glad they did, or else he'd almost certainly be alone. No one else in the world could love him like Dean and Castiel.

They fell asleep, snuggled on each other when it was past midnight.

* * *

"Dean..."

At four o'clock Dean woke up, hearing Castiel calling for him and feeling his mate move up and down on his flaccid cock. "Shh... I take care of you, baby." He passed a hand down Castiel's torso, soothing the omega's desperate gestures.

Dean positioned himself in a better angle where he was the one who moved his hips while Castiel just leaned against his chest purring and whining as Dean stroked his cock. After the ecstasy, Castiel kissed lovingly and they fell asleep again.

* * *

In the morning, after Dean went to work and Samandriel went to school, Ezekiel prepared breakfast for Castiel and himself, since it was his day off. Castiel surprised him when he showed up in the kitchen with only one of Dean's long t-shirts over his body, which barely covered his buttocks, and shiny slick rolling down his thigh. He shivered as he stepped closer with begging eyes.

"Breakfast later?" Ezekiel asked and Castiel nodded. Surely he was hungry, but he had other needs to be attended first.

Ezekiel picked him up and laid him over the counter (with the head resting over folded kitchen towels) where he spread Castiel's legs and licked the wet thighs, before pulling down his pants and underwear and satisfying his mate's needs in the most pleasurable way.

After recharging with breakfast the rest of the day was filled with Ezekiel repeating the procedure on all the other surfaces around the house. Of course, when Dean got home eager to be with Castiel, he took the time to clean the house.

* * *

Castiel's heat was over by the weekend and they spent the Saturday relaxing after a busy few days. For dinner, Dean went out to buy pizzas while the three omegas waited for him, choosing the films to watch on the movie night. When Dean entered the house, he placed the three carton boxes in his hands on the small table in front of the couch where drinks were already set.

"Guys, I have great news for you," Dean told them with a large smile and excited look as he undressed the jacket, wet from the rain outside.

Sat on the couch next to Ezekiel, Samandriel wondered what could have happened to Dean while he was out to make him so happy.

"Anyone wants to make a guess?" Dean looked at them.

"We don't have to. We already know," Ezekiel told him.

Samandriel frowned, thinking that maybe he had missed something.

"What?" The alpha's joyful expression changed to confusion and disappointment. "How?"

"It's written all over your face," Castiel replied with a smile. "Don't forget that we know you, Dean. And we know what makes your eyes shine like that."

"My eyes aren't shining," he muttered to himself, upset. "You had to spoil the surprise, hadn't you?" he said to his mates with arms crossed.

"Technically, you did," Ezekiel spoke.

Castiel touched his omega mate's arm suddenly and Samandriel understood why when he saw Dean's glare. "You can still tell Alfie," he suggested Dean.

"Right..." Dean's face lit up again. "So, we're going to have a visitor. My brother Sammy comes over next weekend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I picture Meg as blond Rachel Miner and Ruby as Genevieve.


	6. The Harsdest Things to Get, Matter The Most

During the week, Samandriel found himself often thinking about Dean's brother; his arrival made him feel uneasy. One of those times was at a late afternoon when he was doing school homework in the office, with Castiel in front of him on the other end of the dark brown wood desk. His mind was fatigued and he couldn't focus on what he was doing. Unlike him, Castiel studied hardly because he had a test in the next day.

"Cas?" he called softly, a bit guilty for distracting his friend.

"Yes?" Castiel replied without taking the eyes of the paper sheets full of a hurried hand-writing; notes he took of the classes.

"What is Sam like?" Dean talked very well of his brother and with much affection and it was visible they were close. But maybe Sam wasn't so friendly with others, especially omegas.

Castiel met his eyes. "He's... tall, and an alpha."

Samandriel unconsciously held his breath. He wasn't sure, but he had guessed Sam was an alpha too, and that made him nervous. Perhaps he could blame his past experiences, but he just didn't feel ready to meet a new alpha.

Castiel's eyes widened when he noticed the teenager's concern. "Don't worry, Sam is nice," he said, showing a comforting smile.

'Nice' wasn't an adjective good enough to settle Samandriel. According to Castiel, Meg was also nice; however he wouldn't like to be near the impassioned girl more than two minutes. "As nice as Dean?" he asked. If Sam was similar to Dean, that knowledge would calm his nerves, although sometimes when Dean yelled at Ezekiel with his alpha voice, he scared him a little.

"Nicer," Castiel told him.

Samandriel looked suspiciously at the other omega; by his experiences Dean was the nicest alpha, so could Sam truly be better? Or was Castiel only telling him what he wanted to hear?

"I mean it, Alfie. I don't know him as well as Dean but he seems to be..." He paused, thinking of the right words. "Calm, kind, tolerant... and good-looking too."

The dreamy eyes and little smirk on Castiel's lips he saw, made Samandriel smile. It was clearly fake and seemed so foreign on him that turned out to be comical.

"Good-looking?" Dean entered the office. "Who are you girls gossiping about?" He looked at both of them when he reached the desk, standing between them.

Samandriel hid his smile and looked away. "Your brother," Castiel told him.

"Oh, really?" Dean sounded surprised, and maybe a little disappointed. "What else were you saying about my brother?"

"I was telling Alfie, Sam was nicer than you."

Castiel was usually truthful, but now he seemed to be too much truthful in Samandriel's opinion. He couldn't see if the other omega was only teasing Dean or not.

"Maybe you should have mated to him instead," Dean commented, taking a step closer to the omega.

"Maybe..." Castiel considered with mysterious blue eyes. "But you showed up first."

"And if I hadn't?" Dean asked curious.

"Hum..." Castiel thought about it. "I may be wrong, but I think a relationship with Sam would be easy and simple, lovely and caring... What most people dream about." Dean's face became very tense and serious, possibly regretting the question he made. "And I learned, that in my life, easy things don't last." Staring at Dean's fresh green eyes, Castiel smiled. "So relax, Sam and I aren't compatible mates."

Dean softly exhaled in relief and touched his mate's face with a warm hand. "You really got me worried for a second, Cas," he whispered before kissing the soft pink lips in front of him.

Castiel spread his fingers through Dean's short hair and caressed the alpha's head. "I know. I just talk to Jess too much, I guess."

Dean turned around and looked at Samandriel. "Now, you geeks, are going to take a break and have dinner."

While Samandriel stood up from the chair, Castiel put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Will you give me a lift?"

"Hop on, sexy." At Dean's command, Castiel jumped to his back and pressed his legs around the alpha's waist while Dean held his thighs. With arms around his neck, Dean carried the omega with him towards the door.

"And you," Dean suddenly turned to Samandriel, pointing a finger at him. "I don't understand why you're so concerned. Trust me, if you can deal with Zeke, you can deal with Sam a lot easier."

With a smile he thought about Zeke, the warm wall behind him every night protecting him during sleep. He'd be alright.

* * *

A few days later, Saturday came, and in the morning everyone was cleaning the house, at Castiel's order, although Dean knew his brother wouldn't care much about it. At midday, the doorbell rang. Castiel, who was nearest to the door, went to open it.

"Hey, Cas." Samandriel heard the person say, still hidden from eyesight since he was standing a bit far away.

"Hi, Sam." Castiel hugged the visitor and brought inside a tall young man carrying a dark duffle bag, dressed in casual clothes, with blond long hair, similar to Samandriel's hair but a little darker.

"Zeke." With a friendly smile Sam reached a hand to greet the other omega. Ezekiel shook it, but not as affably; he didn't smile nor gave the impression he was pleased with Sam's presence. He had the appearance of a guard or security man, which made him look superior and older. Seeing Sam and Ezekiel in front of each other, Samandriel realized they were the same height.

"Sammy!" Dean quickly passed by his mates and hugged his brother tightly. Both brothers seemed very happy, until Sam gasped and moved away from Dean's strong grip. "Ah, don't tell me California's sun has turned you into a flower," Dean joked.

"You're such a jerk," Sam affectionately complained with a smile.

"Bitch," Dean replied. "All alone? I thought Jess was coming with you."

"No, she took the free weekend and went to visit her parents," Sam explained.

"That's too bad. I know someone who'd like to spend the day gossiping with her." Dean glanced at Castiel.

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that too," he said to the young omega. "But it'll have to be saved for another time."

"Come on in." Dean opened a way to the living room, and suddenly Samandriel was face to face with the strange alpha. "This is Alfie," Dean introduced him. "He's staying with us."

"Sam. Nice to meet you." He reached a hand to the small young boy the same way he did to Ezekiel.

Samandriel stared at it for a second while he inhaled the stranger's scent, similar to Dean's, of green forest, and only then he forced his body to move, and grabbed Sam's large hand. "You too." His voice came out soft and weak, but during the brief touch a wind with the fragrance of eucalyptus and honey surrounded him and brought him confidence.

Sam stepped away from him and sat on the couch where Dean was already, and Samandriel lost contact with the colourful eyes with spots of blue, green and light brown. Castiel sat next to Sam and Samandriel joined them while Ezekiel returned to the kitchen to finish making lunch. During the brothers' conversation Samandriel learned Sam was taking a Law degree in Sanford University where his mate Jessica also studied.

Sam and Dean were so focused on the talk, they didn't notice when Castiel left the living room, but they did notice him when he return with two cold beers.

"I didn't ask for beers," Dean told him with narrowed eyes.

"But you were going to," Castiel replied.

"Touché." Dean took one of the bottles from his mate's hands and opened it.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam grabbed the other beer.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and made the omega sit on his lap, and also thanked him with a kiss in the neck.

The conversation continued and Samandriel kept himself quiet, but still listened to every word. The appealing smell of food cooking spread through the house and Samandriel realised he was hungry. Fortunately, a few minutes later Ezekiel informed lunch was ready.

"You're still into rabbit's food, right?" Dean asked to his brother while they walked to the table.

"It's healthy food, Dean."

"Whatever."

Ezekiel had made Spaghetti Bolognese and a salad. On the table there was a bowl with spaghetti and two bowls with minced meat and sauce, but Samandriel noticed one bowl was different from the other.

"What is that?" He pointed to the recipient Sam was taking the clearer meat over the spaghetti on his plate.

"Disgusting," Dean replied quickly.

Sam glared at his brother for a second before looking at Samandriel. "It's soya. And it's good." He glanced at Dean. "You can try if you want." Sam passed the bowl to him.

Samandriel put a spoon of soya in his plate; for a vegetable, it was visibly similar to meat. With the fork he took a bit of pasta and soya into his mouth. Samandriel had to agree, it had a different texture and it didn't taste like meat; it had a smooth flavour of spices. "It's not bad."

With a victorious smile, Sam looked at Dean.

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you take the kid into your hippie lifestyle," the older alpha replied.

"It's not hippie, it's vegan. And what's so wrong about it?" he asked casually.

"That's not food, it's rubber with... octopus ink." Dean looked at the bottle of dark soya sauce. "I would never trade a delicious bacon cheeseburger for _that_."

"You wouldn't, but with so many ingredients with equivalent nutrients as meat, some people rather eat that than animals."

Everyone finished serving themselves, only Sam eating the vegan food, and the conversation changed subject. When Samandriel put down the fork and knife over the empty plate, Sam turned his attention to him. "So Alfie, how did you meet these guys?" he asked with an easy smile.

Samandriel became suddenly tense and felt a knot in his throat. He didn't want to reveal his story, and he wouldn't. Sam seemed to noticing his apprehension because his smile faded and his eyes narrowed. What was he supposed to say?

"You know my story, don't you, Sam?" Castiel intervened.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Alfie's similar."

Samandriel turned to the other omega sitting next to him with mouth half-open in surprise and questioning eyes. What did he mean?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Sam told him. "In that case I'm glad they found you."

Time wasn't opportune, so Samandriel kept his question to himself with a reminder of asking later.

* * *

After lunch, Samandriel helped Ezekiel with the dirty dishes and silverware in the kitchen. While he dried the plates with a towel, Ezekiel washed them, with the same hard expression on his face since Sam arrived. They heard the sound of cheerful voices from the living room where Castiel, Dean and Sam were, and when a mix of laughers reached Ezekiel's ears, he stopped suddenly and his whole body became rigid, making him look like a statue, if it wasn't for his hand that slowly bent a spoon. He seemed jealous, angry and frustrated; there was no trace of omega in him, he was fully an alpha, and he was in alert. Samandriel watched him take a few deep breaths and then finally unfroze.

"You really don't like Sam, do you?" he asked in tone of a comment.

"I don't like any alpha that comes near my mates," Ezekiel replied with a deep upset voice and cloudy grey eyes. "Personally, I have nothing against Sam, but his presence..." He shook his head. "He disturbs the alpha in me and reduces me to animalistic instincts."

Samandriel saw his eyes get lubricated and shiny, and the teenager could almost feel the struggle inside the other omega to control himself. "After we finish this, how about you show me again why riding a bike is better than riding a car?" He hadn't been on Ezekiel's bike since the day he returned to school as an omega and fresh air would do them good.

Ezekiel turned his head to him. "I don't think it's wise for me to ride in my state."

"I trust you," Samandriel told him, staring into his eyes.

Finally Ezekiel showed a little smile. "Hurry up, then."

In fifteen minutes, everything was cleaned and in their respectful places. They went to the bedroom to retrieve jackets, scarves, helmets and gloves.

"Alfie and I are going to out. Do you want something?" Ezekiel asked to his mates and Sam, interrupting their conversation.

All three stared at them for a moment. "No, nothing," Dean said. "Just make sure you find what you want, no matter how long it takes."

Ezekiel nodded and they left. It was strange for Samandriel to hear such serious words from Dean.

* * *

At first they drove slowly, but as they deviated to streets with low traffic, the speed increased until Samandriel felt the wind making an incredible force against his body and he held himself tighter to Ezekiel. Soon, Samandriel had no idea where they were, and only after thirty minutes they stopped in front of the ruins of an abandoned small castle on an open green field.

"Wow. This is beautiful," Samandriel said with his feet on the green grass, looking around after he took off the helmet. They were at the top of a small hill where only the stone castle existed surrounded by wild flowers, and from there they had a fantastic view over the busy town below.

"I come here for years and I never get tired of this place." Ezekiel also took a moment to admire the view.

They explored inside the castle with no doors or windows and only half of the roof intact; it wasn't a marvel but it was a new experience for Samandriel. Later they lay down on the grass, looking up to the clear blue sky in silence. The tranquillity of the place seemed to be contagious because Ezekiel looked much calmer than before. Samandriel closed his eyes for a while and when he opened them, Ezekiel was no longer next to him. He sat up and searched the place with his eyes, to find the tall omega standing over a corner of a broken wall of the castle, taking pictures with a camera.

"Do you need a model?" Samandriel asked as a joke from the ground.

"It's always good to have a model." Ezekiel jumped down and walked to him. "But you need something first." He kneeled on the ground and then returned with a blue flower in his hand and placed in on Samandriel's hair.

The teenager stared at him for a moment and asked, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No," Ezekiel told him seriously. "It'll be perfect, trust me. Come here."

At first Ezekiel took him to the side of the castle more intact and took photos from different angles, and then they went inside where Ezekiel used the effect of the sunlight coming through the window. In the end, Samandriel excitedly took the camera from the other omega's hands to see the photos. "This is amazing," he said with wide eyes as he passed the pictures, each one more beautiful than the other. "Where did you learn to take pictures like these?"

"Nowhere. I read some magazines, saw some programs on TV, but mostly... Practice makes perfection."

"Really?"

"I always liked taking pictures; I carried a camera wherever I went. There was a time I wanted to be a professional photographer-" He paused. "But then my parents decided they had to change me and I got lost between who I was and who they wanted me to be."

"There are some things nothing and no one can change."

After a while clouds formed in the sky, blocking the sun, and a cold wind appeared, so they agreed it was best to return home.

* * *

"Nice timing, Sam was about to tell us something important," Dean said when they entered the house.

They took off the jackets and put them in the bed of their room next to the helmets and gloves, before Ezekiel sat on the couch with Samandriel on his lap.

"Alright, what is it?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's one of the reasons I came." Sam grabbed the bag he had brought with him and retrieved something. "Because, Jess and I, want to invite you for our wedding." He gave Dean the written invitation, an apparent ancient papyrus rolled in two light wood sticks and locked with a red fabric strap in the middle.

Staring at the papyrus in awe, Dean noticed there was sealing wax over it, where was engraved 'S&J'. "You're freaking serious?!" An excited smile formed in his face.

"Yeah. I am," Sam replied with a large smile.

Dean suddenly wrapped his brother with his arms and hugged him strongly. "Congratulations, little brother."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam patted his brother's back.

"Yes, we're very happy for you and Jess," Castiel added.

"Thanks, guys."

"So when was the proposal? When is the wedding? And where?" Dean asked quickly.

"If you cared to open the wedding invitation..."

"You know I'm a slow reader. Come on, Sammy, just tell me everything."

"Alright," Sam agreed. "There wasn't exactly a proposal, we were just casually talking about it. You know I never dreamed about getting married; loving each other and being mated, that's what matters the most to me. But Jess told me her parents and the rest of her family would like to see us married and would be willing to afford our wedding, so..."

"So technically, Jess proposed to you," Dean concluded. "What a great alpha you are."

Sam laughed lightly and commented, "Times are changing, Dean."

"And we actively contribute for that." Not only him and Sam, but also Castiel, Zeke and Alfie, they tried to change people's mentalities by showing them different beliefs and lifestyles.

"Well, the wedding will be May's 30 in a mansion that belonged to Jess' grandparents."

"In California," Dean questioned.

"In Santa Rosa to be precise."

"Fantastic..." Dean muttered in a tone of irony.

Sam started laughing. "I almost forgot you were afraid of flying."

"I'm not afraid," the older alpha complained. "I just don't like being in giant tubes of metal thousands of feet above the ground."

"It's not that bad, Dean. After flying a few times you start enjoying it," Samandriel told him. He had flown several times with his father when he was younger.

"That's what I've been telling him," Sam shared with the teenager.

"Well, nobody asked you, little angel!" Dean said to Samandriel.

A few days back, those words could have left a mark in Samandriel, but now he knew Dean was just upset and wasn't criticizing him. Or maybe he just felt confident and secure with Ezekiel's arms around his waist, the same way Samandriel held himself to him on the bike.

"Let's change the subject, alright?" Dean said, and looked at his brother. "Did you also invite dad?" The question seemed to be serious.

"Yeah... I was thinking of staying the night here, if that's okay, and going to dad's house tomorrow."

"Of course you can stay, Sammy," Dean told him. "Your feet may get out of the couch, but..." He humour he was trying to inject in the conversation wasn't working. "I just wanted to know."

"We both have a difficult relationship with dad, but he's still family," Sam told him.

"Is he? When was the last time you saw him? Or spoke to him?" When he was 20-years-old and left home, John told him not to come back, but sometimes at lonely holidays he missed his family and called home and talked to his father. When he was no longer alone and had Ezekiel by his side and his father heard his son had mated another alpha, they had a terrible discussion in which they agreed never to speak to one another. That was the last time Dean talked to his father, three years ago.

"I... called him on Christmas," Sam revealed.

"Whatever," Dean dismissed, waving a hand, but his mad face remained. "I was just asking."

They resumed talking about the good things about the wedding. Castiel finally opened the papyrus invitation written with beautiful stylized letters. After a while Sam asked for it and added Alfie's name to the invitation, mimicking the artistic writing.

* * *

In the quiet sleep, Samandriel began to hear some noises; a door opening, steps... When he woke up, the sunlight warmed his face, and he frowned and covered his head with the sheet. He noticed it should be past 10am and everyone was up except him.

"Sorry, Alfie. I didn't mean to wake you."

Samandriel peeked out of the covers, with an eye open and the other closed, and adjusting to the light he saw Castiel in the room, in pyjama, looking inside the closet. "I guess it was about time for me to wake up." He sat up on the bed and yawned.

"Yes..." Castiel agreed with a sidelong smile, as he carried a few clothes to the bed.

Samandriel heard a voice coming outside the room, deep and hard to understand, though it had a certain melody. "What is that?"

Castiel glanced at the bedroom door and chuckled. "That is the signal that means Sam already left." The teenager's eyes widened and he added, "Dean is taking him to the bus station as we speak."

Samandriel was still confused and he listened closely. "Is that Zeke?" Suddenly he identified the voice. "Is he... singing?"

"Well, he is definitely trying," Castiel commented. "And I don't want to ruin his good mood."

Samandriel laughed, and the other omega joined him.

Castiel took off his sleeping pants to change clothes; socks followed, just as his underwear. The three inhabitants of the house didn't have a problem in changing clothes in Samandriel's presence, but although he had seen them naked several times, sometimes Samandriel felt embarrassed. It usually happened when he saw Dean, the kind and attractive alpha, or Ezekiel, the fierce and protective omega, but never when he saw Castiel undress. A reason could be because they were both omegas who created an emotional link of empathy between them, that made them feel like they knew each other for years. Or maybe it was because Samandriel did know him physically well, after exploring every inch of his body.

Samandriel blinked and his thoughts vanished. Castiel was already buttoning a new pair of blue jeans. He thought about Sam, who was no longer there, and realised the alpha was indeed a nice person. In two months he'd go to Sam and Jess' wedding and he wondered what it would be like; he had never gone to a wedding before and, unlike Sam, he did think about it. Suddenly his thought made a detour and Samandriel reminded of something. "Cas," he called.

"Yeah." The other omega finished pulling down the new t-shirt over his naked torso.

"Yesterday, at lunch..." He licked his bottom lip and bit it lightly. "What did you mean when Sam asked..." Piercing blue eyes stared back at him.

"I didn't talk about it before because I didn't want to open your fresh wounds."

"I'd like to know," he insisted. Curiosity was stronger than fear in that moment.

Castiel sat on the bed in front of him. "I met Dean and Zeke in a similar way of how you met us, though not as bad. I was sixteen when two alphas pulled me into an alley. I wasn't in heat but they immobilized me quickly and stopped me from calling for help. They ripped my shirt..." His voice was blocked.

Looking at his steady eyes, Samandriel knew Castiel was living that episode again. He was there again.

"Fortunately, they didn't do much more than that. Zeke got them off me and started punching them." Castiel blinked and took a calming breath. "But that still changed me. Besides making me stay in alert the next days, it also turned my senses a bit more... sensitive. That afternoon when I detected your scent, of panic and fear... I immediately knew what was happening to you. It reminded me of my own scent when those two alphas harassed me, even thought it was masked by the scent of heat and we were a block away from you. But then we brought you home and I realised that something good came out of that awful experience. If I hadn't recognized your scent, probably no one else would and no one would have helped you. And now, instead of trying to bury that memory like I've done for over than two years, I keep it alive, to remind me that even the darkest things have a bright side. We just have to look for it."

Only when Castiel stopped talking, he noticed his cheeks burning and his eyes wet. Castiel placed a gentle hand on his face and a tear was released. The older omega got up on his knees and went closer to Samandriel, straddling on his legs, and wrapped his arms around the teenager's back. Samandriel leaned his head to Castiel's chest. "Thank you." He sobbed. "For finding me."

Castiel passed his fingers through the straight blond hair, exposing Samandriel's forehead where he planted a soft kiss. Samandriel tentatively reached for Castiel's t-shirt, grabbing it with both hands on the back, while he inhaled the sweet and comforting scent of the other omega.

"What's going on?" Ezekiel quickly entered the room, no longer singing or happy, but with a concerned face.

"I was just telling Alfie the circumstances of our meeting," Castiel replied. His mate frowned and he added, "The second time."

"Oh." He understood and sat on the bed next to Castiel.

"Second time?" Samandriel asked, confused, leaning his head away.

"Yes," Castiel told him. "Zeke wasn't just casually passing by when he saved me. He was actually looking for me, near the supermarket where we saw each other a few weeks earlier."

"In a supermarket?" Samandriel asked.

"I don't understand why people think mates meet in romantic environments," Ezekiel commented.

"It wasn't romantic, but it was... intense," Castiel said. "Dean helped me reach a cereal box from a high shelf. We were close to each other for only five seconds, but it was the enough to memorise his captivating eyes and breathe in his scent, vigorous but mated. I noticed Dean staring and smiling at me all the time until I left."

"Love at first sight?" Samandriel smiled. "What about Zeke?"

Castiel glanced at his mate. "I passed by him too and his strange scent intrigued me. Despite his cold appearance, something told me there was more about him."

"You glanced at me every once in a while," Ezekiel told him.

"And so did you," Castiel replied. "Having two alphas staring at you is usually frightening, but that time, it wasn't."

"And you also liked Cas. That's why you went looking for him, right?" Samandriel asked to the tall omega.

"Actually, it was because Dean had a crush on Cas he didn't want to admit and it was tearing apart our relationship." Samandriel was surprised to learn that.

"Correction, you both had a crush on me," Castiel intervened.

"I didn't know what it was at the time. All I knew was that Dean loved you and didn't want me to find out, so he became emotionally distant and sad. That's why I decided to give him what he wanted, what made him happy, because I no longer could."

A strange melancholic silence installed. Samandriel didn't know what to say; they all had suffered before being mated. But at the same time none of that mattered because they were happy together.

"What are my three omegas so quietly doing?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, from the entrance of the bedroom.

"Talking bad about you, obviously," Ezekiel answered with an upset voice, without turning to his mate behind him. Maybe because Dean appeared right in the moment when he felt more sensitive and vulnerable, or because Dean called 'my omega', a too tender expression, especially when he didn't feel like an omega.

"That's what I thought, tiger," Dean replied with a smile as he stepped closer. With a knee on the bed, he caressed the back of Ezekiel's head, leaning it to the side, and kissed his neck lovingly. Warm lips slowly travelled up to Ezekiel's ear. "I'm proud of you," Dean whispered. "For keeping your cool while Sam was here. I know it wasn't easy."

Ezekiel threw his head back to look at Dean and when their eyes met they formed of what seemed to be a telepathic bond through where they shared a lot of thoughts and feelings, of gratitude and love. In the end Dean joined their lips and kissed his mate tender and deeply.


	7. All For One

One day during the following week, Samandriel stayed late after classes for a study group with Kevin and Rachel at the school's library. When they left, it was almost 7pm, but he knew Castiel also arrived late that day and they met at the high school's gate. The sky was already dark and the cold breeze that blew the whole day intensified with the drop of temperature. Samandriel said goodbye to his friends and went with Castiel to the three-walls cabin at the bus stop where they waited for Dean to pick them up. They sat at the short bench and Samandriel placed his backpack next to him.

The plastic walls didn't block most of the wind and after five minutes Samandriel shivered, his arms crossed against his chest, even though he was wearing a warm jacket. Castiel put an arm around his back and brought him closer until Samandriel head rested on his shoulder. After a full day working, Samandriel just wanted to go home, eat the dinner Ezekiel should be preparing, and sleep. As he couldn't have that yet, he closed his eyes and enjoyed his friend's embrace while he waited.

After ten more minutes, Samandriel started hearing the distinctive roar of the Impala approaching and he opened his eyes. They stood up and entered the car when Dean stopped in front of them.

"Hey, angels," Dean greeted them. He kissed Castiel, who sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hi, Dean." Samandriel slid over the leather seat to the opposite door as if that was the warmest spot in the car.

"How was your day?" Dean asked to both of them while he drove away.

"Busy," Castiel replied and then yawned.

"And cold." Samandriel touched Dean's face with a hand.

"Ah." Dean flinched away. "You're freezing, kid."

During the trip home Samandriel rubbed the hands over his legs, but when Dean parked the car in front of the house, they weren't warm yet. With keys in his hand, Samandriel got out of the car and ran to the door to open it. The house had a good insolation, and no matter how cold was outside, the temperature was always agreeable inside. But when pushed the door, he didn't step in. He was so stunned with the sight in front of him he froze and dropped his backpack.

"Hey, Alfie, you want us to die out here?" Dean appeared behind him and, with both hands on his shoulders, made him take a couple of steps inside. But when Dean saw the same as him, immediately stopped too.

It seemed like a hurricane had been unleashed inside the house; everything was out of place. The small table on the left side of the door was turned down on the floor just like the wall hanger and a few clothes. In the living room, the couch's pillows were on the floor and the couch was moved to the opposite wall from its place, near the table, and the chairs were spread by the living room. One seemed to be broken and the curtains were ripped.

"Wha... What happened here?" Samandriel asked in a small voice. Instinctively, he moved closer to the alpha. "Were we robbed?" That was the only logical reason he could find, though alarming.

"No," Dean answered with conviction. "No strangers were here. This was Zeke."

"What?" the teenager asked with a confused and scared voice.

Dean didn't say anything else; he just walked through the house.

The door closed. Samandriel turned around and saw Castiel with a concerned expression. "This is what happens when Zeke's in heat," the other omega told him. "But usually not this bad." He dropped his bag on the ground and followed Dean, who had entered in the office.

Feeling his heart beat fast against his chest and without knowing what to expect, he went after Castiel.

From the office's entrance, the view was no better than the one in the living room. Books were spread through the room; some were on the ground, others on the bed at the corner that looked like a couch where Samandriel sometimes read, and a few on the desk. Besides the pens and pencils Samandriel saw on the wood floor, there was also shattered transparent glass. Ezekiel was in the middle of the room, topless and with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Zeke, what are you doing?" Dean spoke with a calm tone, although the younger omega expected him to yell. The alpha stepped in.

"Stay away from me," Ezekiel said with a commanding voice. His expression was hard and his clouded eyes, threatening. He took a sip of whiskey.

Samandriel didn't know that Zeke. The closest he saw him to that state was when Ezekiel met his father. Samandriel could see the same anger, but this time there was something more. Now Samandriel didn't know how to deal with him and wouldn't dare to approach him.

"You know drinking won't help you, Zeke." Dean took a step closer. "You know what's happening to you, you know you're in heat."

"Just leave me alone!" His face was flushed and the skin on his quickly moving chest was shiny from perspiration.

Just like his voice was strange to Samandriel, so was his scent. Very strange. Like the salty, freezing and violent ocean in the winter and at the same time reminded him of summer's ice cream.

"I know you can stop this. I know you can control yourself," Dean continued. Ezekiel stepped back. "Please, I'm too tired to fight you, Zeke," he pleaded.

"What if I don't want to?!" Ezekiel shouted. "I don't want to be reduced to a little mewling, needy, stupid omega!"

Strangely Samandriel felt himself empathising with Ezekiel; he also wouldn't like to go into heat again. It still didn't justify his behaviour.

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Dean matched his mate's tone. The alpha stopped being understanding. "You wanna know why? If you didn't want to go into in heat, you could have taken heat suppressants. But you didn't. After all this time, you never did." While he talked, he kept approaching Ezekiel and now he was only a two meters away from him.

"NO! Stay away from me!" Ezekiel leaned his body forward to intimidate Dean. But it didn't work. "Leave me!" He threw the bottle of whiskey at the alpha, but Dean moved away and the bottle broke at Samandriel's feet.

In that moment, Samandriel realised he didn't want to be there. No matter how much he cared for Ezekiel and wanted to see him alright, he couldn't watch what was going to happen next. He turned around and left. The signs of violence in the living room made him run to the kitchen. He was relieved when he saw it intact, but it didn't make him feel better.

_"Don't fight it!"_

Samandriel heard Dean's voice in the next room. It was followed by sounds of struggle and loud growls... An unknown fear made Samandriel cover his ears with his hands and take weak steps to the farthest place in the kitchen from the office. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

Dean pushed Ezekiel inside the bedroom. On the way there he had already lost his jacket and shirt. He didn't want to fight with his mate, but Ezekiel gave him no choice. It was for his own good.

Ezekiel came at him with a crazy mad look in his eyes, hitting Dean's chest with an elbow. It hurt like hell, but the alpha didn't move, so Ezekiel threw a punch at Dean's stomach. He gasped in pain. When Ezekiel was about to hit him again, Dean grabbed his arm tight and moved around his mate until he was twisting the arm behind his back. "Stop it, Zeke!" He spoke with his grave alpha voice to Ezekiel's ear, though it hurt his bruised chest.

Holding the other arm of the unstable omega, Dean made him take a few steps forward while he resisted and groaned. Dean knew he was hurting his mate and he told himself that it was for a good reason. It would be over soon. At least he hoped so.

Near the bottom of the bed, Dean couldn't restrain Ezekiel anymore and the violent omega managed to get free. Dean pushed him to the mattress and fell on top of him before he could escape again. Ezekiel still had time to turn around, but not enough time to do anything else before Dean pressed his arms on the bed and stopped him from moving with the weight of his body. "Don't fight it!" he yelled again.

At close distance, Dean met his cold eyes for a second before Ezekiel moved his head to one side and then the other, still trying to get free. What Dean saw wasn't his mate. It felt like he was seeing a stranger, a lunatic. Ezekiel always became a little violent at the beginning of his heat, but never like this. Last month, he had calmed down in five minutes. Dean wanted his mate back, but he was running out of ideas. He couldn't keep fighting him until the end of the heat.

With nothing else he could do since he was just as immobilized as Ezekiel, Dean bit him on the neck, deepening the mating mark in hope of reaching his true mate. Ezekiel moaned in pain and Dean realised he bit too hard; blood started to run into his mouth. Fearing he'd gone too deep, Dean licked the wound to see how much blood came out. It seemed too much. He licked again and again after a few seconds, while his pounded in his chest. After the third time, the flow appeared to be diminishing and Dean took a deep breath.

Only then he noticed Ezekiel wasn't struggling anymore and he started to feel the familiar warmth of their bond in his chest. Slowly, Dean let go of one of his mate's arms. As Ezekiel didn't move, he released the other and continued licking the mark. At each second that passed Ezekiel became calmer.

When the mating mark was healed, Dean heard a whine coming from the tall omega. He lifted the head and looked at Ezekiel. His mate was back. "Hey, tiger." His voice was filled with relief and happiness.

"Dean..." he said with a soft voice, very different from the loud voice and growls Dean had heard for fifteen minutes. "I'm sorry. I-"

"No." Dean covered his mouth with a hand. "Don't say anything." His happiness vanished as quickly as it came. Ezekiel looked sad and vulnerable and Dean knew what would follow. He didn't want that.

Dean replaced his hand with his lips and kissed Ezekiel tenderly for a while. Then he kissed the way down his neck and, at the mating mark, a low moan escaped from Ezekiel's throat. Seeing the effect of his touch on very sensitive skin, Dean didn't touch him anywhere else. He just kissed and licked the spot over and over again and every time Ezekiel made a sound.

While he did that, Dean noticed Ezekiel's scent changing. The odd and disgusting scent (in Dean's opinion) was replaced by the familiar scent of when Ezekiel was in heat. As strange as it may seem, it always reminded him of a warm pie with ice cream melting on top, ever since he inhaled it for the first time. Finally, Ezekiel was letting the heat come.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Ezekiel whispered to his ear.

"Zeke, we've been over this. It's okay," Dean assured him, hoping he wouldn't talk about it again.

"Why do you still put up with me?" Ezekiel asked. A sob followed and his eyes became watery. "All I do is destroy the house and fight with you."

Dean looked at the omega and saw what he didn't want to see; guilt. "Because you're my mate and I love you," he told him harshly. He was tired of the conversation, tired of having to repeat himself every time Ezekiel felt down. "It may not be a reason good enough for you, but it is good enough for me."

Talking about feelings wasn't for him; he couldn't place his heart on the table and open it. He didn't know why, but it was hard and everything he said came out the wrong way. He couldn't just talk peacefully, he started shouting and the meaning of his words got lost to the other person.

But now it was Zeke. It was his mate. It was important. So Dean made an effort. "When you thought Cas and I were better off without you and left, I looked for you for two days straight. I couldn't sleep and I barely ate until I found you." No matter how much he tried, he couldn't contain the loud exasperated tone. "I can't live without you. We can't live without you."

He stared at Ezekiel for a while, with shiny light blue eyes but quiet. Dean didn't know if he was convinced, but at least he didn't speak again. Dean kissed the other side of his neck and then he felt Ezekiel shivering and gasping. When he licked a gain the mark, Ezekiel quickly gripped Dean's sweatshirt tightly while he moaned in pleasure.

Dean slid down his mate's body and continued his work on Ezekiel's flushing chest. When he reached a nipple another moan filled the air and Ezekiel bent up his legs, trapping Dean between them. Ezekiel continued gripping his sweatshirt, now lifted to half of his torso, and Dean got out of it while his mate held it. "Touching the real thing's a lot better, baby." Dean winked and took the clothing from Ezekiel's hands before kissing him deep and passionately.

He only stopped when Ezekiel pushed him back, panting and with rose and sweaty face. Dean didn't need him to say anything; he knew he had to hurry. He removed Ezekiel's shoes, pants and underwear. His cock was hard and his hole shiny and leaking. The omega's perfume spread through the air and Dean inhaled it deeply while his body tingled with familiar memories.

With no time to lose, Dean rubbed two fingers at the entrance of his mate's hole, slicking them. He inserted one and, soon after, the other while Ezekiel made all kinds of noises non-stop. As Dean was focused in getting the omega in heat ready for him, he didn't notice he was over-stimulating him, and when he was about to add a third finger, Ezekiel reached the orgasm.

It wasn't the first time it surprised Dean. With Castiel he knew when the omega was near the climax, but with Ezekiel sometimes it was hard to tell. Ezekiel was no ordinary omega, especially in heat. He was very contained; his noises were low and his body's movement rarely gave a sign. He also didn't bother to warn Dean. Perhaps he didn't know either until it was too late.

Ezekiel panted with eyes closed. Dean removed his fingers and let the clear fluid cascade to the bed. He leaned forward, supporting himself with both hands on the bed at each side of Ezekiel's head. "You won't get away with it that easily." He was going to let his mate enjoy the diminished effects of the heat for a few minutes, but then he would resume his work. The break wouldn't last for long anyway.

Ezekiel opened his clear blue eyes and a smile formed on his lips. _That_ , that was his Zeke. Dean kissed him again and Ezekiel wrapped his arms around his neck and caressed his head with a hand.

* * *

When Dean almost dragged Ezekiel to the bedroom, Castiel left the office and went searching for Samandriel. When he saw the teenager in the kitchen, he entered and closed the door. The boy looked scared and confused, with tears in his eyes. He wasn't the only one distressed; Castiel felt himself shivering and was almost sure everyone could see it. He wished he could say he was more used to it than Samandriel, but it was hard for him to watch Ezekiel lose control like that. He hated it when it happened. And this time it was one of the worse.

Castiel filled a container with water and put it in the microwave to make camomile tea for him and Samandriel. The teenager was still in the corner the fridge made with the wall.

"Come." Castiel walked to him and cleaned the tears in the teenager's rosy cheeks. Castiel swallowed down the knot he had in his throat. He couldn't break down now; Samandriel needed him. He grabbed one of the other omega's cold hands, leading him to a small quadrangular table in the middle of the kitchen. "Sit." He pulled a chair away from the table and made Samandriel sit down.

Castiel picked two spoons from a drawer, grabbing the sugar bowl as well, and took them to the table. He put two mugs over the counter and then a scream came from the bedroom. A cold shiver spread through Castiel's whole body. It was from Ezekiel. For a moment he stood very still, in alert, expecting to hear more sounds. Fortunately they didn't come and he took a deep calming breath, supporting himself with both hands over the counter. The _bip-bip_ from the microwave unfroze him and Castiel retrieved the almost boiling water and poured it into the two mugs. He put a tea bag inside each mug and took them to the table.

He sat on the chair in front of Samandriel, who poured sugar in his tea and stirred it with the spoon. Castiel did the same and they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. Perhaps he should say something to the boy, but he wasn't sure Samandriel was ready to talk about it yet.

After a few sips, Samandriel spoke in a soft voice. "What happened to Zeke? What's wrong with him?"

While Castiel expected to see fear, all he saw in Samandriel's eyes was confusion. He drank a bit more of the hot tea before starting to explain. "The injections he took to make him an alpha affected his hormonal system. Changed it. But never completely, so now it's just unregulated. The heat awakens our animal instincts; but while omegas' instincts is to find a potential mate to satisfy their needs, alphas' instincts is to fight and protect. When Zeke's in heat, the omega and alpha's instincts in him get into conflict. He loses control of himself, and the battle that happens inside him trespasses to his surroundings."

Samandriel seemed to process all the information for a moment. "Does this happen every time he's in heat?"

"Not like today. This is the worst that can happen. But yes, every month Zeke has a struggle with himself. Usually he calms down when he realises there is no threat and he's just in heat, which is quick, but today..." Castiel shook his head and looked at the table. "I think he knew he was in heat, but he still couldn't control himself."

"And if he took the heat suppressants this wouldn't happen?" he wondered.

"Yes. But as much as Zeke dislikes going through that struggle, he dislikes taking heat suppressants more. No birth control pills either. He decided not to take any more injections or pills. Even when he's sick he refuses to take pills. Dean and I sometimes have to hide them in the food."

Samandriel frowned. "If he doesn't take birth control pills, can't he... get pregnant?"

Castiel smiled at the pertinent question. He reminded of telling Samandriel about heat suppressants and birth control pills two weeks ago. The teenager was clueless about it and if he hadn't told him about it, probably no one would. It was good to know the young omega had paid attention. "No," Castiel told him. "Because Zeke's infertile."

Samandriel's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"His parents injected him with a serum that atrophied the organs responsible for the pregnancy. He also took another serum that stimulates the testicles, but the spermatozoids he produces are deformed or sterile." Castiel drank a bit more of the cooling tea.

"How do you know that? Did he go to a doctor?"

"No, Zeke is also allergic to doctors. We made an experiment; I didn't take birth control pills for two months straight. But nothing happened." Castiel stopped for a moment, thinking. "The problem could be me instead, but... I don't know. We don't know anything for sure."

After that Samandriel didn't seem to have any more questions, and they finished drinking the tea.

"I'm sorry, we should have told you about this earlier. But we didn't know how you'd react. You've been through much lately, Alfie." Samandriel had been mistreated by his father, almost raped by three alphas, he had lost his home and was learning what being an omega meant. He didn't need more things to worry about. "I just never imagined this would happen."

"A warning would have been preferable. But I understand." Samandriel showed him a quick smile.

Castiel was amazed; he couldn't believe those words came from a 15-years-old boy. He seemed he had not only understood why they didn't tell him about it, but also the reason behind Ezekiel's odd and violent behaviour. Samandriel looked conformed with the situation and much calmer.

"Can we do something to help?" the young omega asked.

"Actually, I know one thing we can do."

* * *

Dean and Ezekiel collapsed to the side on the bed, after heavy synchronised orgasms. Both men were panting and sweating. Dean was behind his mate in extreme bliss after being deeply connected to Ezekiel, emotionally and physically. The large omega grabbed Dean's hand over his chest tightly, with fingers between the alpha's. Dean shivered when another shot of semen was unexpectedly released into his mate. The last one.

A few minutes of silence followed as they normalized their breathing. Dean rubbed his nose on the soft skin of Ezekiel's back, inhaling the satisfied scent of his mate but he didn't seem as content as usual. He kissed Ezekiel's shoulder and traced his fingers through the soft hair on his chest. The omega didn't do anything.

"You're too quiet for my liking," Dean commented.

Ezekiel didn't say anything for a while and Dean was about to speak again when his mate replied, "I thought you want me to be quiet." Dean detected sadness in his weak voice.

"Fine." He sighed. "Tell me what's going on in that troubled little head of yours."

"What I did today is an example of the big mess I can do. That I'll do again eventually." Ezekiel's voice was a lot more uncertain and emotional when he was in heat. "So what do you need me for, Dean? You already have Cas. Cas is perfect; everyone's dream mate."

Dean was stunned with the question; it was a stupid question. The answer was so obvious to him, how could Ezekiel not see it? "Yeah, okay, Cas is pretty amazing. But if I start talking about cars to him, he'll be bored out of his mind in two minutes. When you moved here, we spent a whole night discussing which was better, cars or bikes." Without seeing Ezekiel's face, he wasn't sure the message was reaching the destination. "You have qualities that I treasure that Cas doesn't have. Unusual things for an omega. You're unique, you're special."

"I'm an aberration."

"And I'm the most unconventional alpha. I don't even have an ordinary relationship. The 'two halves made a whole' thing is all cheesy and beautiful, but sometimes it doesn't work. We're all broken, and sometimes only one person isn't enough to make us whole."

"But why me? I'm always fighting and hurting you." Ezekiel intentionally pressed an elbow on Dean's chest to remind him and the alpha contained a gasped. "Ever since we met, literally."

"And that was probably the moment I fell in love with you." Ezekiel turned his head to him, surprised. "Do you know how many unhappy customers I deal with in the garage? Dozens. Do you know how many kicked my ass for it? One." Dean paused. "When I saw you again I couldn't waste the opportunity to see what you were made off. And I liked even more of what I discovered." He'd thank God, if he believed there was one, for finding Ezekiel that night. It was raining and he was fixing the bike because Dean did a poor job on it. He had no place to go, so to compensate him, Dean invited him to stay the night in his house. And he never left.

"You didn't like when I messed your house and you discovered I was an omega," Ezekiel replied.

"Are you kidding? It was one of the best days of my life. Okay, it was a bit of a shock, but at least my senses weren't wrong and I wasn't a sicko alpha." Worst than three people in a relationship was two male alphas in a relationship. Dean had never heard of it, but would that exist? Would that be possible?

"I must have hit you hard in the head."

"In my head, in my heart. You can hit me all you want, baby. And you can destroy my house too. I'll be fine as long as I have you."

He heard Ezekiel take a shaky nasal breathing that seemed to be a sob. Dean supported himself in an elbow and peaked to see his face and found a smile. Ezekiel was chuckling. "What, you didn't know your alpha was a poet?"

The laughter became more audible and Ezekiel's chest vibrated against him. "No. But I knew I had a pretty awesome alpha." Ezekiel looked at him with shiny blue and happy eyes. He gave Dean a deep and tender long kiss full of love.

* * *

Half-hour later, Ezekiel had already taken a shower and dressed again in pyjama pants and sweatshirt. Dean was clothed too. It was past 9pm and he was getting hungry, but at the same time he didn't want to leave the bedroom. He didn't want to see all the things he broke and tore apart in the house. An invisible hand started to clench his chest when he thought about Castiel and Alfie. What should they be thinking of him? The poor boy probably never wanted to see him again.

He took a deep breath realising he wasn't usually so insecure. It was the heat; it made him more sensitive and anxious. He was strong, he said to himself. He had to face his mistakes and apologise to the people he cared about and inadvertently hurt.

Ezekiel opened the door and walked out, followed by Dean. As soon as he was out of the door he was surprised by Castiel who jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Ezekiel's neck and legs around the waist. Ezekiel took a few seconds to regain balance and hold Castiel properly. Was Castiel heavier, or it was him who was weaker?

"I just wanted you to know I still love you," Castiel said with piercing deep blue eyes locked on his. "Always." Castiel kissed him, holding his face with both hands and rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

Ezekiel could just hold his mate all night. But after a while Castiel dethatched from him and Ezekiel let his slide by his hands to the floor. Right after, he saw Samandriel. He hadn't paid much attention to him in the office; all he felt was Dean's enticing alpha scent around him and he didn't want to submit to it. But he saw Samandriel leaving with a distressed face when the bottle shattered at his feet. The bottle he threw.

Ezekiel took a step towards the boy. "Alfie, I'm sorry you had to see all the mess I caused."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said. "I don't see anything."

With a frown, Ezekiel looked around and everything was in its rightful place. He stepped in the living room and it was fixed like the hall. It seemed like nothing ever happened, if it wasn't for the missing chair he broke and the ripped curtains that was no longer in front of the window. He turned back at Samandriel in awe and the boy smiled brightly at him. If it wasn't night already, he'd say the clouds quickly dissipated just to let the sun warm him.

"Nice job," Dean commented, also admiring the clean house.

"You know, all for one and one for all," Castiel replied with a convict smile.

Dean snickered. "So we're the three freaking musketeers now?"

"Yes. We even have a young D'Artagnan." Castiel glanced at Samandriel.

* * *

They finally had dinner; pizza, because Ezekiel hadn't had time to prepare anything before his heat hit him. Soon after they finished, Ezekiel, Dean and Castiel retired themselves to the bedroom. Samandriel slept on the couch that night.

His sleep was mostly peaceful, but then he started dreaming about his father on the day he pushed him out of the house. Samandriel relived every second, every hurtful word and the mix of feelings of weakness and helplessness. His father grabbed him by the arm and took him outside while Samandriel pleaded him to stop. Suddenly his vision became blurred and when he focused again, his father had morphed into Ezekiel, who pushed him to the ground and closed the door in front of him loudly.

Samandriel woke up instantly, breathing heavily. The blankets covering him had fallen to the floor and he was cold. He sat on the couch and pulled a blanket around his body. The recent sight of Ezekiel's icy eyes and face full of hatred was still vivid in his mind.

 _No._ He shook his head. _That isn't real. It isn't true._ He tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. _Zeke isn't like my dad_ , he almost screamed angrily to himself. He was sure of it, in his heart, although he couldn't find any evidence at the moment.

After a couple of minutes, he found the proof to show his mind was wrong. His father never showed any remorse for mistreating him and abandoning him, Ezekiel apologised for what he did. While he didn't know if he'd ever forgive his father, in his heart Ezekiel had a clean record. He couldn't erase the memories, but to him, Ezekiel was not guilty.

As the sky had just started to clear, he lay down again and tried to go back to sleep. An hour passed. He felt a bit tired but he couldn't fall asleep. Without the curtains on the window to filter the light, the living room was more illuminated. Half-hour later, Samandriel gave up and decided to have breakfast.

When he finished eating the toast with jelly and drinking the warm coffee with milk, Ezekiel entered the kitchen. His clothes were wrinkled, his brown hair was messy and he had other physical signs of a busy night. "Good morning," he said in a soft sleepy voice while he rubbed an eye.

"Good morning." Samandriel stood up and took the empty cup to the sink. "Do you want me to make you something?" he asked. But then he felt awkward; Ezekiel wasn't a child, he could do it himself. Samandriel empathized with him; he was sure being in Ezekiel's shoes wasn't easy, so he felt the need to help him.

"You already did a lot for me." Ezekiel placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Ezekiel went to the fridge and took a small jar with herbal tea they used to drink when they were in heat. He poured a bit in a glass and started drinking it. Samandriel shivered; to him a warm drink would be preferable but he supposed Ezekiel needed to refresh. Ezekiel seemed different to him; his scent was of an omega and he wasn't in alert all the time.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about myself." With a low gaze, Ezekiel placed the glass on the counter. "That suddenly I could lose my mind."

Just like when Ezekiel apologised the previous night, Samandriel saw shame and guilt in his face. It certainly didn't agree with him. "Now I know."

Baby blue eyes stared at him for a long time. " _Thank you._ " Ezekiel kissed his lips softly, passing a hand through his hair. "For cleaning up my mess."

The powerful words made a shiver travelled down Samandriel's spine and the unexpected kiss ignited a warmth in his chest. His cheeks started to burn and his ability to speak was momentarily lost. After looking at the other omega with wide eyes for longer than he wanted, he said, "Cas also helped."

"And I already thanked him," Ezekiel said, still standing close to him.

"The same way you thanked me?" he asked with the heart beating fast. He wasn't sure where that question came from, but he didn't regret it.

"Similar." Ezekiel nodded and was quiet for a moment. "I can show you."

"Show me."

Ezekiel bowed down and kissed him again, slowly wetting and parting his lips while his hands rested on Samandriel's waist. Ezekiel smelled of sweat but it didn't bother him; sometimes Ezekiel got into the bed and cuddled on him after coming home from a busy and late night of work. Samandriel forced himself to do something and he grabbed the tall omega's sweatshirt. Ezekiel wrapped him with his arms, with hands passing constantly on his back.

After a while, Ezekiel lifted him and sat him on the kitchen counter. Their lips detached and they just breathed for a moment. Samandriel saw the red marks on his neck, left by Dean and Castiel. He could detect their scent on Ezekiel. The troubled omega was lucky for having such good mates that treated him well and cared so much about him... But they weren't the only ones.

Samandriel embraced him, with arms around his back and head on his shoulder. It took him a moment to react, but then Ezekiel also hugged him back, with an arm surrounding his waist and the other hand on his head, caressing his hair. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. It felt good.

Then Ezekiel trailed the hand to his face and lifted his chin. He saw a smile on Ezekiel's lips before being kissed again.

* * *

For some reason Dean couldn't move. He was watching Zeke and Alfie making out in the kitchen counter and he could neither walk in nor turn back. He was staring from the door for over five minutes.

"Jealous?"

The sudden voice right behind him, made him flinch. He turned to the side and saw Castiel with a curious look. "No," he said. _What a stupid question_ , he thought. A 15-years-old omega was no threat to him. _It isn't like Zeke is in love with the kid. "_ I was just wondering if... we're giving Alfie false hope," he spoke in a low voice to keep being unnoticed. To him, anyone in their right mind would fall in love with Ezekiel.

"Don't worry, Dean. Alfie knows the meaning of every moment of intimacy we have with him," Castiel told him in a matching tone.

"Then why... that." He gestured at the two omegas, kissing and hugging each other.

"Why not?" Castiel replied. "He gets comfort, affection, experience..."

"And Zeke?" With two mates at his disposal, why Alfie? What did the young omega have that he didn't?

"Have you kissed Alfie?"

Dean frowned without understanding the purpose of the question, but he still thought about it. "Hum... no." Never. Not even when he helped the teenager through heat the first day, because he didn't want to scare him.

"Then you won't understand." Castiel smiled at him, patting on his arm.

"What do you -?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Castiel interrupted and turned his back on the alpha.

"Cas." Dean called for him but his mate didn't return.

He let out an exasperated sigh and turned around. The slow and steady rhythm the two omegas made out changed suddenly, with Ezekiel kissing him more feverously and pulling Samandriel closer. Dean stepped in the kitchen. "Don't warm him up too much, Alfie." He passed behind Ezekiel. "I'm the one who'll have to deal with him later," he joked.

Samandriel suddenly lean back and looked at him with startled wide eyes. The boy had flushed cheeks and shiny red lips. Samandriel hid back his face against Ezekiel's chest in embarrassment. On the other hand, Ezekiel had no shame for being caught, only a bit of lust in his dilated eyes caused by another wave of heat as Dean had predicted.

"That's alright, Alfie. I don't mind you two being friends with benefits," he assured the boy. Samandriel peeked out. "However, it does worry me that you have classes in 20 minutes."

He straightened himself quickly. "Already?" His voice came out softer than expected.

"Yeah. So go get dressed. I take you there," Dean told him.

Ezekiel stepped back and Samandriel jumped to the floor before running out of the kitchen.

"Are you going to work too?" Dean seemed to detect a bit of sadness and disappointment in Ezekiel's voice.

"Nah... I took the day off." He smiled and winked at his mate.

* * *

In the next day, Dean had to go to work for a few hours; Bobby called him saying he had an urgent problem. He didn't leave Ezekiel until Castiel arrived from class. Castiel couldn't do for Ezekiel what Dean did, but he helped in every way possible. Unfortunately a couple of hours later it was being harder and harder for Ezekiel to get some relief.

On his knees over the bed Ezekiel made Castiel slid down on his erected cock until he was sitting on his thighs. Castiel had both hands on his shoulders with nails carving on his sweaty skin while Ezekiel moved the other omega up and down each time faster than before. The room was full of obscene sounds; of pants and moans, and the slap of flesh on flesh.

No toys worked anymore and neither anything Castiel did. This was the only thing they hadn't tried and it had resulted once or twice.

With the body on fire, needy and leaking, Ezekiel felt pleasure building up, but without ever reaching the climax. He was so focused on himself, he wasn't expecting when Castiel cried out loudly and his body tensed and shivered. Clear warm fluid hit his abdomen, but he continued thrusting into his mate; he was so, so close... Castiel's body turned jelly in his hands, with weak arms barely holding himself and trembling legs not helping the ascendant movement. So Ezekiel had to lay him on the bed.

Castiel continued purring at every deep penetration. With arms' muscles sore, Ezekiel knew he wouldn't satisfy the feverish ache his body craved. Dean was the only one who could help him now. So Ezekiel stopped and slid out of Castiel, letting his mate enjoy the bliss for a second time.

They had already called Dean fifteen minutes ago, while it took him ten to get home. Why was he taking so long? The waiting was almost unbearable; it was useless to do something, nothing would work. Ezekiel stayed on hands and knees over Castiel with the head hanging down.

"Sorry, darling. I got stuck in traffic," Dean said when he arrived and entered the bedroom.

"Why are you complaining I don't call you when I'm in heat, if when I do, you take 30 fucking minutes to come here?"

Dean was surprised with Ezekiel's angry but desperate tone. The omega rarely swore. He looked at the watch on his wrist and verified he had taken twenty minutes and not thirty. "Relax, baby. I'll be fucking you in a second." He passed both hands on Ezekiel's sides until he reached the hips and, with a tremor, the omega bowed down the torso and rested his head on the bed in sign of submission.

Dean pulled down his pants and underwear and started stroking his cock. The sight of his mate ready for him, with shiny and leaking hole right in front of him, made him half-hard instantly. "Cas, baby, can you give me a hand?" he asked with the breathing fastening.

"Hum..." A weak reply came from underneath Ezekiel.

Dean waited but Castiel didn't move. "Was that a yes or a no?"

Castiel didn't answer. So Dean pulled his other mate by the ankles. "I asked -" When he grabbed Castiel's hand and sat him up, he saw the high look on his face. Dean smiled; that was what happened when the sensitive omega came twice in a short space of time.

Suddenly Castiel got out of his drugged state, grabbed Dean's cock and wrapped his mouth around it. "I said a hand," Dean reminded him. Castiel moved back and forth again. "But that's good too." Dean placed a hand on Castiel's head while the omega continued his work. "So good..." His eyes closed.

After a while Dean heard a whine, low but piercing enough to alert his alpha senses. A sweet-smelling desperate omega in heat was calling for him. "Okay, that's enough, Cas." He pulled back his younger mate and kissed his forehead. Castiel moved to the side and lay next to Ezekiel.

Without wasting another second, Dean knelt on the bed, put his hands on Ezekiel's hips and slowly slid into him. Ezekiel's body shuddered and asked for more. Dean speeded up until the gasps and whines muffled by the pillow Ezekiel had under his face were audible.

Ezekiel met the alpha's fast and deep thrusts with his body happy for being satisfied. Especially when he felt Dean's knot forming and scratching the sensitive channel. He couldn't contain the loud moan when Dean got stuck inside of him and Ezekiel finally got what he was aching for. Ezekiel came on the mattress while Dean filled his body with some of his own.

Dean let himself fall over, with arms supporting him, while he panted hot air to Ezekiel's back. Then they turned to the side and Castiel came snuggling against Ezekiel. Each of them felt the bond the three of them shared. It was like a wave of strong and happy feelings that invaded them and unified them.

No matter what most people said, they were true mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Now that I'm on vacation, I might update sooner :)
> 
> The last scene wasn't originally planned, but I hope it's not too bad.


	8. Divisus

It was Monday late afternoon. Samandriel was alone in the living room with new curtains, sitting on the couch with bare feet on edge. Ezekiel was still at work, Castiel was studying in the office and Dean... he had come home earlier but now Samandriel didn't know exactly where Dean was, but he wasn't concerned either. In the lonely and quiet environment his mind worked fast, giving him a retrospective of the last few weeks. 

It was April 7th; which meant it had been a month since Castiel, Dean and Ezekiel saved him from the alphas in the alley and took him home.  On the first day when he pictured his life with the three strange men, his thoughts switched from a perfect to a miserable life in seconds. But now, Samandriel realized his life turned out to be something else entirely different. Yet he still wondered if there was still the possibility of one of his predictions happen.

"Alfie..."

The familiar voice made him immerse from the depths of his mind and looked at Dean, standing in front of him with a beer in his hand. By the frown on his face, Samandriel guessed he was there for a while.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking about something." 

"Nothing good, by the look on your face."

Samandriel wondered how much of the doubt he was feeling was visible. He lowered his head and looked away.

After a moment Dean came to sit next to him. "I know I look don't like the most approachable person to talk to, but you can tell me what's troubling that young mind of yours."

Samandriel met Dean's green eyes again.  You, he thought to answer. 

"Come on, I don't bite," Dean tried to encourage him with a lightened voice. "Much," he corrected.

A subtle smile forced his way to appear on Samandriel's lips. "I just have a question," the words came out as if they had life of their own.

"Then ask." Dean took a sip of the beer and seemed relaxed.

The longer Samandriel thought about the question, more apprehensive he got.  It's a bad idea.  He felt his cheeks heating with embarrassment. 

After a few seconds Dean was still waiting for him to say something. He had to ask, he couldn't continue in the doubt. He took a deep breath and... "Are you going to mate me?"

Dean choked on the beer and coughed a few times. "What?" he asked with a weak voice from the irritated throat. 

With the heart beating faster, he felt the need to explain. "From the moment I came here I thought you were either going to mate me or tell me to leave."

"Wow, wow, hold your horses," Dean said immediately after with his normal voice. "First of all, no one will ever kick you out."

"I know, that's why I asked-"

"And second," he interrupted in a higher tone that made Samandriel shut up. Dean took a moment to breath. "Do you want me to mate you?"

Samandriel was so surprised with the question he froze, staring wide at Dean; all his discomfort vanished instantly for a second and he felt he almost forgot to breathe. "Hum..." he murmured when his brain started functioning again.  Want me? Dean's voice echoed in his head. He hadn't thought about it that way. He'd accept if Dean had intentions in mating him, he was prepared for it. But did he really want him to?

"You don't know," Dean answered for him. "Good." He seemed relieved. "That's not a decision to take lightly. It doesn't happen overnight. Well, sometimes it does, in the heat of the moment, but it shouldn't. There are things to consider first."

"Like what?" His voice came out weak and vulnerable after Dean's serious lecture. 

"It's complicated. In my case it's extra complicated. You have to make sure everything will work out." Dean's tone rose even more. The alpha blinked, lowered his gaze and shook his head slightly. "Sorry, I don't mean to scare you. Sometimes I overreact. It's just..." He inhaled deeply. "Mating Cas was risky. One day I had two mates and in the next I could lose them both, and that would destroy the three of us." He paused. "Anyway, I just meant to say it takes time to make everything work out."

"How do you do that?"

"Sometimes is harder than it looks. Have heard about the  Divisus? " Dean asked.

Samandriel frowned and shook his head. 

"Yeah, it's rarely mentioned. Sometimes you can love someone very much and they love you back and everything looks fine between you two but the mating doesn't work. The mark fades and no bond is forged. The couples who cannot mate each other are called  Divisus ."

"Why does that happen?"

"No one knows. Some scientists say it's because of biologic incompatibilities. Because the couple wouldn't be able to have descendents or they wouldn't be healthy. But by that line of thinking Zeke and I wouldn't have been able to mate."

"Or maybe you were always supposed to have two mates," Samandriel commented.

"Maybe." Dean smiled a little. "Anyway, not having the connection the mating gives can tear apart a relationship and it can be as hard as being mated and then the bond be broken."

Samandriel nodded, assimilating all the information. Dean seemed to know a lot about it. "Did that... happen to you?"

"No," he said. "But it happened to someone I know." 

By the upset look on his face, Samandriel had the feeling it had happened to a person close to him. 

"But are you that desperate to get a mate you had to come to me?" The corner of Dean's lips lifted.

"Well, you are the best alpha I met so far."

"Not all alphas are total jerks and I'm not the only exception. But there is no other like me either. So don't search for a mate like me, find one better than me. Okay, kid?"

"Okay," Samandriel nodded. So Dean  wasn't  going to mate him, and that was fine. "Thanks, Dean." He smiled.

"Aw, come here." Dean put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

With the head over Dean's chest and the alpha's arm around his body, Samandriel inhaled deeply the scent of leader and forest. It had been a while since he was so close to Dean. It felt good.

"Just so you know, this doesn't change anything. Just because I'm not interested in mating you, it doesn't mean I don't care about you or that I won't break the neck of anyone who tries to hurt you." Dean's hand over on his waist rose to his hair, caressing it gently. "And of course, my omegas are your omegas."

Samandriel looked up at Dean, who had a sly smile and amused eyes. He returned the smile and glanced away. Dean continued drinking the beer.

 

* * *

In the next day when Samandriel's classes ended, Castiel was waiting for him outside the gate. The teenager couldn't remember the last time his father went to pick him up at school, he always came and went on the bus. But now, Dean or Ezekiel dropped him at school and Castiel frequently accompanied him back home. While walking, Samandriel told Castiel about his day, of how Jeffrey always tried to get him alone but Kevin and Rachel never left his side for a second. 

Suddenly, he and Castiel were grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. Fear reached his heart when dark memories came to his mind and he looked at Castiel trying to break free. After walking backwards a few meters inside the alley, whoever was grabbing them by the back of the collars of the jackets, let go. 

Samandriel turned around just like the other omega and he saw a man, not much older than Castiel, wearing dark blue jeans, a grey sweatshirt and a black classic jacket. He had short hair that seemed to be blond and clear eyes. He was a beta.

"Balthazar..." Castiel said with a fast breathing and surprised wide eyes.

"Hi, Cassie." The man smiled.

Samandriel turned to his friend to give him some kind of explanation, but Castiel didn't look away from the man.  Balthazar? Castiel had mentioned a cousin named Balthazar,  he remembered.

The older omega let his school bag fall to the ground and rushed towards the beta as if to hug him, but then contained himself in the last second. Only a few inches away, they stared in each other's eyes. 

"It's okay," Balthazar said.

Castiel instantly leaned against him and gripped his clothes tightly while Balthazar wrapped him with his arms. Balthazar rested his head over his cousin's and Samandriel was almost sure they were whispering something to each other. After a while Balthazar stepped back. 

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked with a little smile.

"I have to talk to you." By his tone, Samandriel guessed it wouldn't be anything good.

"Couldn't you knock at my door instead of dragging me here?" The rhythm of the words indicated he was upset, and yet, his voice was tender.

"Your mates aren't very fond of me." Balthazar didn't seem to like them either.

"Or maybe you could just call me and invite me for a coffee."

This time Balthazar didn't give an excuse, he only stayed in silence. "Speaking of your mates, have they been treating you well?" Balthazar asked after a while.

Castiel was surprised by the change of subject but replied, "Yes."

Balthazar nodded. "Good." But he wasn't happy per se, he seemed more relieved. The blond beta turned his attention to Samandriel. "Is he a new mate?" he asked to Castiel. 

While Balthazar stepped closer to him, Samandriel noticed his eyes were light pale green. When Crowley had made the same question a few weeks ago, he was able to feel the malice in his voice, but  now with Balthazar was different; he wasn't criticizing, he was only curious.

"No. Samandriel's only staying with us," Castiel explained.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Balthazar." He reached a hand to greeting him.

Samandriel nodded and when he shook the stranger's hand he was surprised by Balthazar's strong grip, not enough to hurt him, but still tight. He smelled of sand and dirt after raining. 

"I'm sorry for pulling you here too," he said, releasing Samandriel's hand. "I hope I didn't scare you much."

Samandriel wasn't sure of what he expected from Castiel's cousin when he first saw him, but he didn't think he'd be this considerate. Maybe now he just assumed the worst of the new people he met. "I'm fine."

Balthazar smiled. Then he turned to Castiel who looked at him with suspicion and seemed to be trying to read his mind. "What is it?" Castiel asked him.

Balthazar walked closer to him. "I've been assigned to a mission, Cassie."

Castiel gasped softly while a shiver travelled through his body. "Where?"

"It's a peacekeeping mission in Afghanistan," he answered after a while. 

Afghanistan was one of the most war-torn countries, where violent tragedies happened almost every day.  A week ago he saw on the news a big explosion happened there, but it wasn't confirmed if US soldiers were among the victims. Now Castiel knew the answer.

"No..." His voice trembled. "You can't go."

"Cassie, I didn't spend years in the Army training for nothing. There's the chance of finally coming to an agreement and end the conflicts," Balthazar said in a calm voice.

With the eyes shining, Castiel asked, "For how long?"

"I don't know," he replied in a soft voice, looking down.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Balthazar."

"Really, I still don't know for sure."

"Tell me!" His voice was as angry and desperate as distressed and afraid.

"A year," Balthazar murmured. "But that's not definitive. It all depends of how things go."

Castiel was standing like a statue, but Samandriel noticed all the things that were happening to his friend, on the inside. Castiel's always sweet scent was turning bitter by the second, like mouldy fruit. It was almost scary.

Balthazar placed both hands on Castiel's shoulders. "You know I'll come back, right?"

Castiel whimpered and a tear fell. "If..." He breathed in deeply. "If you believed that... you wouldn't be here." 

"I wasn't thinking in coming, that's why our meeting is like this. But the other soldiers are spending the last days before the trip with their families..."

"Then you should go to my parents' house. They'd be happy. I bet they'd make you a party and everything." Hints of sarcasm was present in his irregular voice. 

"I'm sure they would," Balthazar agreed. "I can even picture one of your brothers, maybe Michael, saying I finally made the family proud." There was a pause. "That's even worse than going to war."

Samandriel felt Castiel almost smiling. 

"Cassie, you are my family. You're the most important person in my life. And regardless of where I am, a year is a long time." This time it was Balthazar's voice that failed. "But it isn't forever. I promised I'd never truly leave you." He kissed Castiel's forehead and the young omega grabbed him again tightly. 

They stayed like that for a while, whispering things to each other that Samandriel couldn't understand, until Castiel calmed down. When they stepped away, the omega's eyes were dry and the flushed cheeks returned to their natural colour. As if nothing had happened. 

The beta walked to Samandriel. "Take care of him," he asked. Then he left the alley.

Castiel didn't move for a few seconds. Suddenly he turned, picked up his bag from the ground and walked away without saying a word. Samandriel followed him.

As they walked home, Samandriel felt a tension in Castiel who moved quietly and with an inexpressive face. To anyone who didn't know Castiel, he seemed to be alright - his scent had almost returned to normal - but he wasn't. After forgetting to turn left to a narrow street by which they always passed, Samandriel grabbed the other omega's hand and leaded the way.

Samandriel thought about something to say to break the tension and cheer him up, but Castiel looked like he'd break at whatever he said. So he waited, until they arrived home, but when they got inside the house, Castiel let go of his hand and locked himself in the bedroom.

 

* * *

Samandriel stood up from the couch and started pacing around the living room. Castiel was in the bedroom crying for over an hour now. Samandriel could hear the soft sad noises, and it was so stressful.  Should I call Dean? Or Zeke? He took the cell phone from his jeans' pocket. But was it really necessary? Cas wasn't sick, he was just terribly sad. And Samandriel felt incredibly helpless. So would he be calling his friends for Castiel or himself?

He fell on the couch again.

 

* * *

A few minutes later he heard someone opening the door. He raised his head from the hands and saw Dean stepping in.

"Hey-" Dean stated to greet him, but stopped suddenly. "What's going on?" His happy face was replaced by concern. 

Samandriel rose as Dean quickly approached him. His mind was so confusing, heavy and with millions of thoughts running through that he needed a moment to organize the words. 

"Is that Cas?" Ezekiel appeared behind Dean with worried eyes. "What happened?"

"Alfie," Dean hurried him with a louder voice.

All those questions were interrupting his thoughts and it was frustrating him. "Just... Wait a second." The hands tightly closed suddenly opened. His body trembled and he took a loud deep breath.

"Okay," Ezekiel said, although he was even more anxious.

Samandriel forced to swallow saliva down his dry throat. "When Cas and I were coming home, we met a beta, Cas' cousin, Balthazar and -"

"Balthazar!" Dean repeated. "Of course it had to be that asshole." The aversion was noticeable in his voice and anger on his face. 

Samandriel was surprised by Dean's reaction and wondered if something similar had happened before.

"How long has Cas been in there?" Ezekiel asked.

"Almost two hours."

Samandriel could see the fury in the alpha's eyes. If it was directed to him, he'd be running for his life. Dean went to kitchen and returned with a glass of whiskey in his hand. After quickly drinking it he went to bedroom's door and knocked. "Cas..."

"Go away," Castiel interrupted him.

"Come on, I just want to know what's going on." Dean tried to keep his voice calm although he was far from it.

"No!" Castiel replied louder this time. "I want to be alone."

The alpha let out an exasperated sigh. "No!" he matched his mate's tone. "Cas, I won't stop bugging you until you talk to someone!" His alpha voice appeared for a moment before lowering again. "It doesn't have to be me. Zeke's here too."

There was silence from the other side of the door for a while. Then Castiel came out, with red eyes and flushed face. He walked past Dean, without looking at him, towards Ezekiel, but for Samandriel's surprise, Castiel grabbed his hand and took him to the bedroom. 

After closing the door, Castiel stepped to the bed with wrinkled covers and sat with crisscrossed legs. Samandriel approached it too by the opposite side while the other omega grabbed a light green decorative pillow with large darker stains and put it in his lap. Samandriel mimicked his friend's position in front of him. For a while Castiel only looked down and grabbed the pillow as if it was a security blanket.

"Balthazar's parents weren't mates and when his mother was pregnant they ended the relationship, so he never met his father. While my parents were always very rich, Balthazar's mother wasn't, and she had troubles to sustain herself and her son. So she asked my parents to lend her some money. She was a distant cousin from my father, but as she was still part of the family, my parents agreed. But it didn't last long and from time to time she asked for more over the years. Without a stable job, she wasn't able to repay my parents, so one day they stopped lending her money. She promised to go and never bother them again if they allowed Balthazar to stay and took care of him. Balthazar was six when he came to live with us and I was three. Soon Balthazar became my best friend and a better brother than my own brothers ever were to me."

Samandriel listened attentively without daring to interrupt. 

"When I was fourteen and turned out to be an omega, Balthazar was the only one who didn't treat me differently. He was the only one who understood I hadn't changed, that I was still the same. About a year later, when I couldn't stand being at my parents' house anymore and decided to leave New York, Balthazar came with me. He found us cheap motel rooms we could afford with the money we took from my parents as we travelled through several states. We didn't have a destination but we didn't know if someone was looking for us. When we arrived Iowa we didn't have much money anymore so Balthazar got a job and we stayed there. Balthazar always took care of me and protected me the best way he could if someone looked at me in a wrong way." 

Castiel paused. 

"Sometimes he even...  helped me when I was in heat." Castiel glanced at him, but after seeing his surprised wide eyes he looked down again. "After a few times it evolved into something more; he loved me and I loved him. One day when I was in heat, he mated me."

What?! , Samandriel thought.

"But in the morning the mark had disappeared and I knew I was supposed to feel different with the bond, but I didn't. We didn't know what mating was supposed to feel like; I should have guess something had gone wrong. Instead of immense joy you feel when you're mated, all we felt was pain, as if someone was crushing our heart with a hand. We tried again but the pain was even worse, and it lasted for days." Castiel looked at him. "We're  Divisus. Do you know what that is?"

Samandriel took a moment to reply to the sudden question. "Yes. Dean told me about it."

Castiel nodded. "We didn't know what it was at the time, but it tore apart our relationship. We still loved each other but we couldn't be together. Beside what I felt, I also saw the suffering in Balthazar's eyes every time he looked at me. So one day I told him to go, to beg for my parent to take him back, that I'd be alright on my own. When he turned eighteen my parents made him go to the army. I hoped Balthazar would find someone, a good mate, but he didn't. He still loves me the same way he did four years ago." The sadness was perceptible in his voice that trembled sometimes and was interrupted by a sob. "That's why Dean and Zeke don't like him." 

Castiel's body shivered and he clutched the pillow against his chest. "Now do you understand?"

The distressing story helped Samandriel make more sense of what happened when Castiel and Balthazar met earlier, but he wasn't certain of Castiel's point. 

Castiel must have seen his confusing expression and continued. "Can you see it's my fault Balthazar is going to the war. And if something happens to him..." His words were replaced by tears.

"No, Cas. It's not your fault." He wasn't good at cheering people up, but he hopped Castiel could see how he firmly believed in what he was saying. Samandriel touched his friend's shoulder and Castiel lay to the side on the bed, crying. 

"Sometimes... I wished it had worked." He sobbed. "I wished Balthazar had mated me."

"You don't mean that," Samandriel whispered calmly. "Then you couldn't be with Dean and Zeke."

"Probably I would never meet them," he replied. "You don't miss the unknown."

Samandriel lay next to the other omega with bitter scent, trembling curled body and closed wet eyes. He put a careful arm around Castiel's torso and Castiel snuggled against him, hiding his face on Samandriel's chest and sliding a leg between the teenager's. 

It was so strange... Besides the sorrow he felt for his friend, he could also sense Castiel's agony. Samandriel felt it as if it was his own, but at the same time he knew it didn't come from him. 

After a while Castiel stopped crying and fell asleep. Samandriel also felt the tension in his body start to fade and tranquillity invaded his mind. Then he heard someone entering the room quietly. Ezekiel came to him.

"Dean and I are having dinner. Do you want something?" he murmured.

"No." Samandriel looked at Castiel sleeping peacefully and he didn't dare to move. "I'll eat something later."

"Alright." Ezekiel caressed his blond long hair. He went to the closet and retrieved a blanket with which he covered the young omegas. He kissed Castiel's cheek gently and left the room. 

 

* * *

When Castiel woke up from a short nap he felt warm, he was entwined in another body.  Alfie , he recognized his scent. He looked up at Samandriel with blinking eyes, thinking the teenager would be asleep, but he was surprised by light blue eyes. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand table and noticed he had slept for two hour. 

"How are you feeling?" Samandriel asked carefully.

Castiel was going to reply, but no words come out. Memories of what happened that day invaded his mind. What he was going to say would be a lie and he was emotionally tired to lie convincingly. He just leaned his head against Samandriel's chest again. Seconds later Castiel's stomach grumbled. "Hungry, I believe."

Samandriel chucked lightly and the cheerful sound made him smile a little. "That's easy to take care of."

He started to get up, but Castiel pulled him back down. "Alfie... I'm sorry for all this." He knew the anxiety he caused to the teenager. They were the ones supposed to take care of him, not the other way around. "And thank you for listening to me."

"I didn't do anything." Samandriel shook his head. "I didn't even say anything..."

"You did what I expected you to do, what I needed you to do. That's why I chose you. With Dean or Zeke we'd just start arguing and I wouldn't tell what I needed to say." He joined their lips and kissed Samandriel tenderly for a couple of seconds. "So thank you," he murmured.

The teenager nodded, not only understanding his words, but also accepting more kisses if he wished so. 

Castiel touched his face, young but not as innocent and scared as in the first day he saw him. He was slowly turning into a man; they were turning him into a man, teaching him about the world he never knew and was suddenly pushed into. Maybe Castiel could blame it on his omega instinct to take care of others but he had become attached to Samandriel. He loved him. Almost in the same way he loved Balthazar, but with Samandriel there wasn't the danger of them getting hurt.

Castiel kissed him again tenderly, pulling his head closer and caressing his cheek with a thumb. Samandriel put a hand on his waist and Castiel made him lay on his back and got on top of him. After a few more warm and caring kisses, a strange sound came from the teenager. Castiel felt his belly vibrate against his and then Samandriel started smiling while their lips touched. He pulled back and said, "I guess I'm not the only one."

"I guess not."

Castiel got up on his knees, letting the blanket fall down his back and sat next to the younger omega's legs. Samandriel sat up and stood from the bed. "We better go eat something."

Castiel looked at the door and thought about Dean and Zeke on the other side making him a lot of questions he didn't want to answer just yet. 

"Or I can go get food and we eat it here," Samandriel suggested.

It was amazing how they sensed each other's emotions and sometimes maybe thoughts too. "No." He hit a hand on the mattress. "I won't hide here." He got up and walked to the door. Samandriel held his hand and entwined their fingers before exiting the room.

Castiel saw Dean and Ezekiel in the living room, expecting anxiously to talk to him, and he looked away. Dean took a step forward but Samandriel shook his head and he stopped. They entered the kitchen.

 

* * *

Castiel thought maybe after eating he'd feel better, but he was wrong. He ate about half of what he usually had at dinner and he felt almost sick. The fear of today being the last time he saw Balthazar was slowly but painfully eroding his chest. 

After Samandriel finished his meal he took his hand once again when they left. But this time Dean was just outside waiting with arms crossed. 

"That's enough of sneaking in and out. I wanna know what happened," he demanded. 

Not much further away was Ezekiel, showing more concern than Dean, but just as irritated. The scent of two angry alphas was intimidating, but he wasn't afraid of his mates.

"What did your idiot cousin do this time?" Dean asked again with disdain.

Instead of going into submission as the omega part told him to, the words ignited a fire inside him; no one insulted Balthazar, not even his mates. Anger took over, and he let go of Samandriel's hand and stepped in Dean's direction. "Why?! Why would you care that Balthazar is being sent on a mission to Afghanistan. Why would you care if he gets hurt or worse? You never liked him. I bet you'd be glad if he didn't return."

Castiel felt burning tears forming in his eyes, blurring the sight of Dean's shocked face. He blinked a few times and the tears dried, but he felt the whole body on fire. He had never yelled at Dean or Zeke, not like this.

"You know why I always hated Balthazar? Because every time he shows up, he leaves you like this." After the initial stun, Dean soon regained his strong voice. "And I hate to see you cry. Especially when I can't break his damn face. But that doesn't mean I want him dead."

Just like his words surprised the alpha, he also wasn't expecting Dean to say that. He stared at his mate while the fury inside cooled down. Dean walked closer and he felt the comforting scent of the alpha calling for him. Dean wrapped his arms around him and he hugged him back. 

"Balthazar is a stubborn guy; when I think I'll never hear about him, he shows up again. After two years, he wouldn't just humour me now. He'll come back."

Somehow, Dean's words made him smile and a broken laugh escaped from his mouth, while salty tears escaped from his eyes. Then he felt Ezekiel behind him touching his body, large hands gently grabbed his arms and his other mate kissed his cheek.

 

* * *

It was past midnight and they were on the couch watching television. Castiel wasn't looking at it, he was watching Samandriel sitting on Ezekiel's lap and sleeping with the head resting on the tall omega's shoulder. Castiel wished he'd fell asleep again but it hard. The reassurance of his mates was important to him and it made him calm down and now Dean's arm around him was protective as a nuclear bunker and soft as a blanket. Castiel closed his eyes and focused on Dean, his familiar scent surrounding him, overcoming Ezekiel and Samandriel's scents. He remembered the alpha's words, Balthazar would return. If he was religious, he'd pray every night for Balthazar's safe return, but it didn't seem right to ask God for something when he never honoured His name or believed in miracles. He was just getting desperate. But he had to have faith, in Dean being right, in Balthazar's skills and training to protect him if needed, and in their destinies still being entwined despite they were  Divisus . 

A numbness came and was followed by a peace that made him forget his worries. He felt Dean lifting him and as soon as he was laid on the bed, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divisus means divided in latin.


	9. Alpha Invasion

In the next couple of days Castiel was still very sensitive on Balthazar's subject. But a week later he seemed mostly back to normal.

On Wednesday Dean left Samandriel at school before going to work. When he entered, he saw many students in the hall, more than usual. Classes started in ten minutes and normally most teenagers were chatting in the cafeteria, but now everyone seemed to be in the corridor, talking in small groups and glancing at the entrance door as if they were waiting for someone to appear. Samandriel felt like he got an electric shock when he saw dozens of eyes looking at him. He stopped for a moment while embarrassment and anxiety filled his body; he grabbed a strap of his backpack on his shoulder and walked by the crowd.

He searched for the classroom he was going to have English class to wait at the door like he usually did. It would've been a harder task if Kevin hadn't called him.

"Hey," he greeted his friend with a smile. "What's going on?" He glanced at the busy corridor.

"I don't know. I just got here." Kevin appeared to be curious as well.

"Maybe the cafeteria is closed today," Samandriel suggested.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, hi boys." Rachel approached them, with a green dress and brown tall boots, creating a path between the many students.

"Hi, Rachel," they said at the same time. She smiled because she thought it was cute when they talked in unison, but Samandriel knew the reason was because it made her feel like a queen with two servants worshipping her.

"So, do you know the reason of everyone being here today?" Kevin asked. "It looks like they're waiting for Justin Bieber to come in."

"Oh, I wish."

Kevin frowned. "I didn't know you were a fan."

Rachel glared at him and put a hand of her hip. "You're offending me with that assumption. Do you think I like his low-class songs?"

"You have weird tastes," he commented.

She rolled her eyes. "As much as it hurts me to say it, I'd rather have the crappy singer here than a WAHS class."

"A class from where?" Samandriel asked.

"Windom's Alpha High School," Rachel told him.

"You mean..."

"Yeah, about three dozens of alphas are about to cross that door." Rachael concluded his thoughts. "Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to make a field trip here."

"That's so odd." Kevin said. "Private alpha schools are like secret societies; they have their own very strict rules and teaching methods and even classes that don't exist in any other schools. Only to turn the students into the best alphas. No betas or omegas are allowed in the school, not even parents can get in as long as there are students inside. They don't contact with no one besides alphas, and now they come visit a mix school?"

"You seem to know a lot for such a secret society," Rachel commented.

"My mom talked to a few schools like that, in case I came out as an alpha. But even if I was an alpha I wouldn't want to go there," Kevin shared. "It's creepy."

"Why are they coming here?" Only in that moment, by his weak voice, Samandriel noticed how scared he was. As if the alphas at the school didn't make him feel uneasy when they gave him too friendly smirks and looks, not to mention Jeffrey's constant pick-up lines, now he had to deal with more alphas. But they weren't just any alphas, they were the best alphas, the strongest physical and psychologically, the ones that achieved everything they wanted and had the mates they wished. That was the rumour. He wasn't sure but he bet the alphas from the alley were that kind of alphas.

A cold shiver passed through Samandriel's body and he shook his head to disperse the thought.

"I don't know." Rachel also seemed concerned.

Suddenly the students became more agitated and they heard someone saying 'They arrived.' A couple of seconds later the entrance door was pushed opened until it got stuck on the floor holder and a tall man in his mid-thirties walked in, followed by several teenagers in two parallel lines. The teacher and the students wore the same uniform; black pants and shoes, a light grey jacket over a white shirt and a red tie. The crowd formed a path as they walked like soldiers, synchronised and always staring forward.

Samandriel was in the first line of students compressed against the wall and lockers when the alphas passed by and he took a step back, colliding with Rachel and Kevin, who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder while Rachel grabbed his arm. He verified the class of alphas was smaller than his, which he was grateful for; it had about twenty students and two of them were girls. The female alphas had the same uniform as the others and the long hair in a braid.

They headed down the hall and then turned left in direction of the stairs. The bell rang, the professors appeared and entered their respective classrooms. Before going in, Samandriel heard a student murmur to a friend, "You know why the alphas are here, right?" The friend shook her head. "To pick mates."

Samandriel hurried to his desk and sat down, anxious for the lesson to begin and take his mind off the visitors.

 

* * *

Fortunately on the break, Samandriel didn't see or hear about the class of alphas. With Kevin and Rachel by his side, he actually forgot about them, and something else too. Only when he was about to enter for the next class, he realised he didn't have the books needed. He quickly went to his locker to retrieve the books. When he closed the door, he felt a foreign scent, but before his brain could process its origin, he heard a voice.

"Excuse me."

Samandriel turned to the right and saw one of the alpha students approaching. While he decided if he should run away or not, the teenager reached him in a few short steps.

"I believe I'm lost. Could you point me the restroom?" he said in a cordial voice.

Samandriel stared at him for a moment holding the books against his chest. "Hum, it's..." his voice was as soft and weak as a petal. "Down the hall, then turn left and it will be on the left."

"Alright. Thank you." The boy a bit taller than him and more robust, smiled. It wasn't the kind of smile full of malice and bad intentions some of the other alphas at the school gave him, this seemed genuine. The young alpha nodded at him and left.

Samandriel ran back to the classroom; he didn't like to be late. As he usually arrived in time, the teacher didn't even mention the delay. When he sat down at his desk next to Rachel’s, his heartbeat seemed like thunders and his whole body shuddered as if he was in the first line of a rock concert. As he calmed down, he processed the encounter with one of the visitors. The boy had short blond hair, a shade lighter than his, and it was turned to the side and slightly spiky, and his eyes were clear, a mix of blue and green. His scent was strange, something he couldn't define, and yet it wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary, Samandriel could easily remember it as if he knew the boy for years. It made him wonder if the rumours were true, if the WAHS alphas were as bad as people said.

Samandriel decided he didn't want to find out.

 

* * *

At lunch he went with Rachel and Kevin to their usual table in the cafeteria. When they finished the meal, Samandriel remembered he had brought the exciting book he started reading in the previous day and decided to go to the library. Kevin and Rachel didn't like to go there much, just as most students, and if they went with Samandriel they'd be unintentionally distracting him, so he went alone.

The library was almost empty as expected and Samandriel chose a table and retrieved from his backpack his book and a pencil to take notes. He turned on the MP3 player he had in the jacket's pocket and put only one of the earbuds in his ear and listened to the music in a low volume while he read.

After a while the scent of the young alpha came to his mind again, strong and indescribable.  Why can't I get it out of my head?  Then he heard someone talking in a low voice behind him. He turned around in the chair and noticed the voice came from the table in the corner, hidden behind a bookshelf. Samandriel subtly peaked by the gaps between the books and it was  him ; the same newcomer alpha. Then he saw another alpha standing in front of the table; the boy's skin was the colour of chocolate.

They continued talking, but Samandriel couldn't understand what they were saying. He wasn't much interested, he just wanted to know if they were planning something bad or not. He felt like when he saw a spider when he was a kid, he didn't like them but wasn't able to kill them either, he just waited for the spider to go away but when he looked away for a few minutes and then didn't see it in the same spot, he almost panicked. The spider could have left the house or hidden behind the furniture, but it also could be preparing to climb by his naked leg.

He resumed his reading, not to attract the alphas' attention, but he couldn't concentrate. After a while the black alpha left the library, passing right in front of him, but the boy didn't even acknowledged him. Samandriel relaxed a bit and was able to focus on the book, being wrapped up in the story by the minute.

"Excuse me." Samandriel was startled by the same cautious voice as before. "Can I borrow a pen? Mine stopped writing."

Samandriel stared at the blond alpha for a few seconds while his heart beat fast. He opened the pencil case and nervously searched for a pen and gave it to the other teenager.

"Thanks." He smiled again, eyed him for a while and recognised him. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry to bother you again."

Samandriel wished he'd go away, but he continued standing only one step away from him.

"If you don't go anywhere in the next ten minutes, I promise I'll give back your pen." The taller boy gave him a knowing look.

Suddenly, Samandriel was worried the alpha could read his mind, because he was actually thinking of leaving as soon as the newcomer turned his back on him. Then he realised the tension he felt was probably altering his scent.

"Relax. I won't harm you." His voice was calm and words seemed to be carefully chosen. "We're not the big bad wolfs everyone says we are. We came in peace."

Samandriel looked in his blue-green eyes and for some reason he thought the alpha was being honest. Or maybe he was very good pretender.

His doubt must have been visible on his face, because he continued. "We aren't here on vacation, we have work to do. And that's why I need your pen." He waved the object in his hand. "Just in case you were wondering if the rumours were true."

Samandriel's eyes widened in surprise. He had just remembered what the students were saying about the alphas' business at their school.

"Seriously, finding a mate is the last thing on my mind. I have all my life to do that, but only one week to hand over this assignment. My priorities are well defined."

If that's true, then why are you here?  Samandriel frowned. The question appeared on his mind with such intensity and so suddenly, he unconsciously whispered it.

The young alpha sat on the chair on the opposite side of him, and Samandriel regretted not being able to contain his curiosity. At least the alpha was a bit further away from him.

"This is our last year and we've been mostly cut out from the rest of the world, so now we came here for social reintegration and to demystify some facts about us and our school. But it's being harder than I thought." He sighed and looked down at the table, unthinkingly twirling the pen between his fingers like a drummer. "It's hard to talk to someone who either wants to smash your face against the nearest wall or runs away the moment they spot you."

That explained why the boy was so talkative and almost making a monologue so casually despite Samandriel barely saying anything to him. For a moment he felt a bit sorry for the alpha, which was a little strange, but he became more comfortable.

"So, not meaning to offend you, I'm glad you're distracted." The blond alpha smiled genuinely, grateful and amused.

It was a calming image and Samandriel lightened up a bit more internally.

"We also have to write a work about the differences between our school and this one and mention positive and negative aspects."

"Are there positive aspects?" Samandriel imagined the Windom's Alpha High School to be something amazing at every level, so could his school be better at something?

The other teenager looked at him as if he was seeing a ghost and Samandriel realised he had just talked to the alpha. 

"If you wait a second, I let you know," he said with excited and hopeful eyes as he prepared himself to get up.

Samandriel nodded and he rose from the chair and went to get the notebook and damaged pen from the table he was previously. The alpha unbuttoned the grey jacket, revealing more of the showy dark red and sat down again, placing the open notebook on the table. The paper sheet was almost fully written.

"For starts, you don't have to wear uniform," he told Samandriel. "I mean, this isn't bad." He looked at himself. "But I've been wearing it for three years and I'm tired of it. When I go shopping I feel like I'm never going to wear the clothes I buy. And I thought we didn't have wear the uniform here, since the purpose was to blend in, but your director didn't think that was a good idea. Don't think he was concerned with his students' well-being, he just wanted us to pay more."

"You paid to come here?" Samandriel thought it was strange.

"What director would allow a class of alphas in their school if they didn't have something to gain with it?" he pointed out. "Now I feel like I have a neon sign on my head, which complicates my mission."

Samandriel could partially relate to that; when he came out as an omega everyone started noticing him, but instead of staying away from him, they wanted to get as close as possible. He internally snickered at the irony of life.

The alpha looked back at what was happening behind him. A girl was searching for a book at a bookshelf, four more students were reading at tables, two were at the computers and a woman behind the large desk at the reception. "Shouldn't someone have shown up already?" he asked to Samandriel's confusion. "You've been stressing out as if you were about to be murdered for fifteen minutes. Everyone here noticed it, it was impossible not to. So wasn't supposed someone come to check on you?"

Samandriel was surprised; he never assumed the teachers and other workers at the school would help him if he needed and apparently he was right not to. "I guess not," he said. Though he appreciated the alpha's consideration of him.

"I thought in mixed schools there was some kind of securities... There should be," he said with disappointment. "What if there are physical conflicts between the students?"

"Then it's most likely happening at the back of the school where no adults pass by." He heard rumours about several students that were beaten up and nothing ever happened to the attackers.

The other teenager wrote something on his notebook, probably writing about it on the school's negative aspects. "Is the library always this empty?"

"Yes."

"It's a shame. There are good books here and the place is cosy." He made a pause. "I see why you come here. I'd be a perfect refuge if I hadn't showed up," he commented lightly. "And I'm such an idiot..." he murmured to himself, shaking his head. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Adam." The alpha extended a hand.

"Samandriel." He was about to shake his hand, but when he saw the boy in front of him frowning, he hesitated.

"That's an unusual name," Adam commented.

"Some people call me Alfie," he said.

"No. Samandriel suits you better."

Adam's too truthful blue-green eyes hypnotised him and a warm shiver passed through his body, startling him. Only then Samandriel saw their hands were touching. Adam's hand was soft and transmitted a strange security. Samandriel withdrew his hand, but the heat on his chest and stomach didn't disappear.

They continued talking for a little while, until Samandriel's had to go to his next class. Adam returned the pen and went to find his classmates because he also had a schedule.

 

* * *

Two classes later, it was time to go home. Ezekiel was waiting for him on his motorcycle, since he was only going to work at midnight. Instead of going home, Ezekiel took him to a bakery where they ate a snack and chatted. Ezekiel asked him about school but Samandriel didn't mention the alphas' visit; nothing happened and they should be already on their way to Windom. Samandriel remembered he didn't say goodbye to Adam, he could have said it when he left the library, but he thought maybe they would see each other again before he left. Now he wished he said it, but the meeting with Adam still made him feel good. It gave him hope that good alphas existed and confidence about himself.

Ezekiel took his mind off of it by talking about another subject. They left minutes later because the sky was becoming very dark and certainly would rain soon.

At home, Ezekiel started to make dinner and Samandriel helped him. While the tall omega cooked in the stove, he decided to make a dessert. Dean had been craving for pie for over a week, so he made that.

Soon after the apple pie was ready and Samandriel had taken it out of the oven, someone entered the house.

"What is that delicious smell?" Dean went straight to the kitchen. He peeked behind Ezekiel that was about to transfer the pie to a plate, made room between his mate and Samandriel and reached for the pie over the counter.

"It's hot," Ezekiel warned.

But Dean still grabbed with the tips of his fingers a decorative slice of apple. He hissed and let it fall over the pie.

"I said, it's hot," Ezekiel repeated slowly.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about yourself." He smirked, looking at his mate.

Ezekiel ignored the humorous comment. "You're ruining the pie Alfie made," he complained.

"You made that?" Dean turned to Samandriel, surprised.

He understood Dean's surprise; he rarely cooked, he mostly helped Zeke or Cas but he had never done something all by himself. "Yes. I felt like doing something nice." Cooking wasn't something that attracted him usually, but today was different.

"You're in a good mood, I see." The alpha looked suspiciously at him. "I wonder why..."

Castiel entered the kitchen silently and hugged Ezekiel from behind. The tall omega turned around and kissed his mate.

"No reason." Samandriel knew his answer wasn't very convincing, although he wasn't sure he could associate his good mood with an event. "It's the first time I bake a pie, so it may be not very good."

"I'd tell you right away if the grumpy alpha let me." Dean pointed at Ezekiel with a thumb.

Samandriel tried to maintain a casual expression when he saw behind Dean, Ezekiel glaring at the alpha and retrieving the slice of apple Dean wanted. With a glance, Ezekiel asked him if he could, and Samandriel subtly nodded.

"Don't worry, there won't be leftovers." Dean continued playfully. Then he noticed Samandriel's strange face and turned around, at Castiel eating the slice of apple. His incredulous eyes shifted from Castiel to Ezekiel. "Oh, I get it; this was just because I didn't kiss you until you fell on your knees."

"Your priorities always surprise me." The ice blue eyes were locked on Dean. "And for your information, I don't need to say I'm hot, everybody knows it," the omega replied with superior calm voice.

"But you're not hotter than me." Dean gave him a smug smile.

"Are you sure about that?" he provoked again.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see. Guys, who's hotter, me or Zeke?" He stood next to Ezekiel and looked at the youngest omegas.

For a moment Samandriel didn't know what to say, the competition was pointless and childish, but then he glanced at Castiel and suddenly he knew the answer. "Zeke," he and Castiel replied at the same time.

Ezekiel's surprised face quickly turned into a prideful smile while Dean's fury and frustration was visible on his red face.

The young omegas started laughing. Castiel had told him how funny it was to ruffle the alpha, but Samandriel didn't think it'd be that funny.

"Oh, you little..." Dean waved his arms and started swearing as he walked out of the kitchen.

Castiel continued laughing, really laughing for the first time since Balthazar appeared and it made Samandriel very happy.

Dinner was a bit silent; Dean barely said a word and he was visibly upset, but he wasn't angry. The alpha just glared and pouted like a kid with a tantrum, which the omegas found very amusing. Dean did compliment Samandriel's pie, as well as the others.

After Samandriel and Castiel finished cleaning the dishes, they found the two strong and stubborn alphas making out on the couch. 

A couple of hours later they went to bed. Even Ezekiel spooned behind Samandriel as he did every night until the young omega fell asleep and then he went to the bar.

 

* * *

In the early morning when Samandriel got up, Ezekiel arrived and went straight to bed. Dean took him to school after leaving Castiel at the bus station. When he entered, he noticed the school had returned to normal after the fuss on the previous day. There were a lot less students in the hall and Samandriel walked in more comfortably.  When he got to his classroom Kevin and Rachel still weren't there, but Samandriel was sure they'd arrive soon. He dropped the backpack on the floor against the wall and waited.

"Good morning." A cheerful voice came from behind him.

Samandriel turned around and saw Adam standing in front of him, using the dark uniform and with the blond hair a little messy. The alpha's smile gently faded when he saw his stunned face. "I thought you had already left," Samandriel breathed out.

"Yes, most people wish we had," he said.

Is that a hint? Does he think I want him gone too?,  Samandriel wondered. Because I don't. I mean, his presence is indifferent to me. Well, not exactly indifferent...  Trying to transform his feeling into ideas was frustrating him.

"But we can't please everyone," Adam continued, interrupting his agitated thoughts. Samandriel realized he probably noticed his restlessness. "Our mission takes time, so we'll be staying until tomorrow."

I don't mind him being here,  Samandriel concluded when a little smile formed again on the alpha's lips.

"And I was thinking if you could give me a tour by the school."

"Haven't you seen the school already?" That was very unlikely.

"Yes, I wandered around. Which was like going to a museum without a guide, meaningless. A little more knowledge would be nice for my report."

Samandriel didn't understand what needed to be explained in a regular school, but then he remembered Adam didn't come from a regular school. "I have some time after lunch."

"Sounds good. At what time?"

Samandriel thought about it; his last class before lunch ended at 1pm. "At one-thirty."

"Alright. See you later, then." Adam nodded. "Now I must go find the laboratory where I'll be assisting a Biology class. To which I won't ask your help to find, for a change," he pointed out humorously.

The way Adam made fun of himself was amusing and Samandriel couldn't contain a little smile. "Okay. Then good luck." For a second he thought he had crossed the line with the alpha.

"Thanks," Adam said with his usual friendly smile. Then he turned around and Samandriel saw him disappear between the students.

"Who's that?!"

Quickly Samandriel turned to his friends who had suspicious looks. "That's Adam," he explained.

"What did he want?" Rachel asked.

"And why are you smiling?" Kevin added.

Samandriel's smile dissolved into embarrassment. "He came to ask my help for a report he has to write for school."

"What?! Why you?" Rachel asked, even more confused and concerned.

"We met yesterday in the library and..."

"Wait. You've been talking to a WAHS alpha and you didn't tell us?" Kevin was surprised.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Obviously there is, because when they arrived you were about to have a panic attack and now you're friends with one," Rachel reminded him.

"That's because I realized they're actually better than most of the alphas in this school. At least Adam is."

Samandriel answered to a few more questions before the class started and when it ended the interrogatory continued.

 

* * *

At lunch time he and his friends went to the refectory and sat on their table. Samandriel spotted Adam at three tables away from him, eating with some of his classmates.

"Stop drooling at your prince charming and eat," Rachel told him harshly.

He took a spoon of soup to his mouth. The beta girl wasn't convinced Adam was a nice person and she didn't want he met with the alpha. She said it could be a trap, which scared him a little. It could be true; he didn't know Adam well enough.

When he focused again on what was happening on the outside, he saw Adam looking at him with head turned over his shoulder and happy eyes. After a few seconds the alpha looked away and Samandriel resumed eating.

Adam didn't look at him again, not even when he was finished and left with his friends. Samandriel thought he should be waiting for him just outside the cafeteria's door.

"The food here is getting worse," Rachel commented while she ate the dessert. "This gelatine tastes like nothing."

"Yeah. It's just water with colorant," Kevin agreed.

Samandriel tried the red gelatine with a faint taste of strawberry that quickly disappeared.

"Hi!"

The tree teenagers looked at Adam near their table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. May I sit?" he asked cordially.

"No," Rachel said immediately with an unfriendly tone that surprised Adam.

Samandriel looked at the girl at his left and hit her with his arm. By the way she flinched and whimpered subtly, he was sure Kevin also kicked her under the table. That was what they did when Rachel was being rude.

She glanced at Adam again. "I was just kidding. Sure, sit down," she said with false amiability.

Adam certainly noticed that by the careful way he sat in front of Samandriel. "I don't believe we met, I'm Adam." The alpha looked between the two betas.

"I'm Kevin," the Asian boy said, shaking hands with the alpha next to him. "And that's Rachel."

"Nice to meet you," Adam said mostly to the girl ignoring him.

There was a moment of silence and after a gentle touch from Samandriel, the beta girl spoke. "I heard you guys were very straightforward," she said to Adam.

"Most of us are, yes."

"Then let's put the cards on the table," she said quickly. "What are your intentions with Samandriel?!"

Oh no , Samandriel thought as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Adam seemed confused.

"Because if you hurt him, it doesn't matter where you are, we'll find you and we'll make you pay," she warned with narrowed eyes. The pretty girl with delicate features could also be very threatening.

"I assure you, I'm not here to hurt anyone," he spoke calmly and firmly. "My intention is to make friends, not enemies."

Rachael calmed down a bit and leaned back on the chair. "And why did you come here?"

"I thought you might like a better dessert." Adam took from his pockets four chocolate bars and put them on the table; two Snickers, a KitKat and a Twix.

After the three teenagers stared at Adam for a while, Kevin said, "Thank you." And he took the Twix.

"Thanks," Samandriel also said, choosing a Snickers.

"No, thank you," Rachel refused.

"Come on, you were the one complaining about the gelatine," Kevin told her.

"And KitKat is your favourite chocolate," Samandriel incited her because he knew his friend was just being prideful.

"Fine. Thanks." She grabbed the KitKat. "And damn you and your kind manners," she said to the alpha.

Samandriel and Kevin chuckled while Adam smiled pleased.

 

* * *

After they finished the chocolates, they exited the cafeteria and then Rachel and Kevin left them alone.

"I'm sorry about Rachel." They walked side by side on the hall with no destiny.

"That's alright, I met ruder people here. She was just worried about you. Nothing chocolate can't ease."

"How did you know?"

"That your friends mistrusted me?" Adam glanced at him. "Because I'm a psychic." Samandriel's eyes widened and he stared at Adam's straight face. Then he smiled and Samandriel laughed at how idiot he was for believing it for a moment. "I can't really explain," Adam continued. "To me it was obvious, but I know it isn't just as clear to most people. In my school we learn to analyze people's emotions; not only the body language but also the smallest changes in scent."

"So, where do you want to go?" Samandriel asked.

"We could go outside. I saw a few tables there yesterday and I need to write about the cafeteria experience."

"That's a nice title," he commented. Samandriel still felt a nervousness deep inside him but at the same time he enjoyed Adam's company.

"Yes, I thought so."

"And how was it, the cafeteria experience?"

"It wasn't bad. The food is a bit different than what I'm used to. But we can't expect the food to be all like the ones our mothers make, right?"

Samandriel suddenly felt like cold water fell on him and he slowed down; he sometimes forgot most teenagers had mothers. His mother never made him anything, she never had the chance; they never had a chance to be together.

"Samandriel?" Adam looked at him with concern.

"I don't know much about that. My mother died giving birth to me." He did his best to speak with his normal voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn’t know that."

"But my dad made amazing food." It was supposed to make it sound better but he remembered his dad no longer made the simple dish of sausages wrapped in stirred egg and rice he loved.

Samandriel pulled open the door and welcomed the cold air that dried the forming tears in his eyes. He stopped for a moment until the heat on his cheeks diminished. He felt the pressure of Adam's sympathetic hand on his back and felt the alpha right by his side. He expected the closeness to make him uneasy, but it didn't. He started walking and Adam accompanied him, with hand and arm on his back.

When they got to the cement tables and benches, Adam wasn't touching him anymore, because he no longer needed it. Adam wrote in the small notebook he carried and then they saw the messages and drawings on the table other students made. Samandriel knew the stories behind a few messages and he told them to Adam.

Some people passed by and stared at them. Samandriel ignored them; he was used to it.

"Why are they staring at us?" Adam asked.

"They're not staring at us, they're staring at me." He knew that because they were all alphas. They gave him a longing look, some of them stopped, but when they saw Adam they carried their way.

"Why?"

"Because I'm an omega."

Adam frowned, wondering how was that a reason, but Samandriel noticed the found the answer. "There are other omegas and I didn't see them getting the same treatment."

"But I'm the newest omega."

"Really? How long?" The alpha asked with curiosity.

"Little over a month."

"So you're still in transition."

"In what?"

"Transition or stage of adaptation, that's what we call it. Omegas are the ones that go through more changes and it happens very fast, so the hormonal system takes around three months to stabilize. Basically until you have a regular heat cycle, you're in transition. You may feel strange sometimes for no reason, but you'll feel better when you the transition is over."

That sound wrong to Samandriel; he felt like Adam knew too many personal things about him.

"This may sound very strange to you, but we actually talk about this in Biology, which is my favourite class. So I was in shock when I found out today you don't know anything about this. In fact there's nothing in the books about omegas, which is outrageous." Adam sounded vividly upset. "I got into a discussion with the teacher and I was almost thrown out of the classroom."

"You know a lot about omegas?" Samandriel asked.

"It's weird to say this, but yes, I know more than most do about omegas."

Then they took a walk around the school and what most surprised Adam was that at every corner there was a couple making out.

"There aren't many girls in my school," he explained.

Suddenly a question came to Samandriel's head and since Adam seemed to know a lot, he asked. "Can two male alphas be mates? Or two girls?"

"Well, they're not supposed to, they're  divisus . But if an apparent compatible couple can't mate then maybe some  divisus couples can too."

When they passed by an isolated place and expected to see another couple, there was only a girl there. She was sitting under a stairs and she had the same uniform as Adam. As soon as she saw them, she stood up and walked away.

"Bela wait." Adam went after her, stepping away from Samandriel.

"I already heard the speech Adam; you don't have to waste your time." The alpha girl had brown hair and green eyes.

"It isn't a waste of time if you finally admit you've done wrong."

"I did nothing wrong," she shouted.

"You broke a boy's arm this morning," Adam said calmly.

"It's not broken, it's just sprained," she corrected.

"That's not the point. You sent a student to the hospital."

"It was his fault. He's the one who can't see a girl in shorts and keep it in his pants. In case you haven't noticed the alphas here aren't like us, they're fucking dicks."

Adam took a deep breath, probably not to equal the girl's tone and start an awful discussion. "Yes, I've noticed, so don't be like them. We were taught to do better."

"Real life isn't like in the books, Adam." Bela came closer and pointed a finger at Adam. "When a jerk says the most disgusting things about you, and you can keep your cool, then we talk." She turned around and walked away.

"Bela!" Adam called for her and she showed him the middle finger. He took the phone from his pocket and dialled to someone as he approached Samandriel again. "Hey, Henricksen, what are you doing?" Adam said on the phone. "Look, can you keep an eye on Bela?" There was a reply. "Okay, thanks. Don't let her do anything stupid."

They continued the tour and when Samandriel intended to show Adam the gymnasium he learned that was where the alpha and his classmates had spent the night, laid in sleeping bags. Soon it was time to return to classes and they parted ways.

 

* * *

Two classes later, school was over for the day. Samandriel had felt his phone vibrating in his pocket ten minutes before the bell rang and when he left the classroom he checked his phone. He had a text from Castiel saying he got traffic and the bus would be a bit late and to wait for him. Rachel and Kevin couldn't make him company and had to go home. As it was a particular cold afternoon, he decided to wait inside the school; Castiel would call him when he arrived. And maybe he'd find Adam.

He wandered by the school and he saw some of Adam's classmates but not him. He didn't dare to go to them and ask. He knew the class of alphas had been split in four groups and each group had a different schedule of the classes to attend to.

After the ten minutes' break the bell rang again and soon the halls were empty. Samandriel went to his locker to get the book he was reading to pass the time. As he was heading to the library he heard someone's steps behind him and he thought it was a teacher. When the person got closer to him, he recognised his scent.

"Hi, Sammy."

Samandriel was forced to stop when the brunet alpha with disgusting scent stepped in front of him. "Hi, Jeffrey," he replied, not meeting his eyes.

"It's been a long time since we talked." Samandriel was confused; Jeffrey had told him a pick up line two days ago when Samandriel passed by him and his friends. Wasn't that enough talking? "I mean real talk."

He could stand Jeffrey's pick up lines and the weird looks, but a real conversation with him it wouldn't end well. The last and only hadn't. "What do you want to talk about?" He tried to sound calm.

"I've heard you were hanging out with one of the outsider alphas and got worried." The alpha with black stained sweater and ripped jeans took a step forward and Samandriel forced himself not to move. "Watch out. They're violent. You may get hurt." He whispered as if he was telling him a good advice. "One of them broke my friend's arm after a football game just because her team lost." There were hints of despise and anger in his voice.

If Samandriel didn't know what truly happened with Bela and alpha that harassed her, he might have believed. "I'll be careful." He stepped to the side to get away from the alpha with bitter scent but at the same time inviting, which he hated.

Jeffrey quickly got in his way again. "You can't trust him. I bet you think he's your friend but he's just a good liar. Everything he told you was just to get close to you. He'll fuck you against a wall when he gets the chance."

Samandriel took a step back, looking at the alpha's serious eyes.  No... He shook his head.  Adam wouldn't do that.  But could he be certain of that after only knowing him for two days?

"He really fooled you, huh?" Jeffrey got closer again. "Come with me, I promise I won't let him touch you. You'll be safe."

Was that what he really wanted? Did he make up all those things about Adam just to make him go with him? His mind was full of question and doubts but he was certain of one thing, he didn't want to go with Jeffrey. "I appreciate the offer, but I'll be alright on my own."

"Will you? Will you be alright when he jumps on you and then invites his pals for a round with you?" His serene eyes and calm voice was disturbing and scary, like the calm before the storm. "How can you take care of twenty alphas if you couldn't take care of three?"

Samandriel froze. He couldn't be talking about  that . With the heart beating faster he turned around to get away from the unpleasant talk.

Jeffrey caught him by an arm, made him turn and grabbed his other arm. "And another thing, it wasn't an offer." His voice was harsher and his eyes colder. "I won't let him touch you," he repeated. "Because you're mine and I don't like other alphas touching what's mine. You belong to me and everyone knows it."

"No." Samandriel tried to pull away but Jeffrey held him tighter.

"Why do you think all those alphas staring at you every day as if you were a juicy steak and none dared to eat you? Because I don't let them touch what's mine." He made Samandriel walk until his back hit the near wall. "If your friend can't see that then I must leave a more obvious message." He leaned forward and Samandriel turned his head to the side. Jeffrey kissed his neck and the omega shivered in disgust and tried to push him with hands over the alpha's chest. Jeffrey didn't move and licked his neck.

Samandriel hated it; hated the alpha pressed against him and his scent all around him. He should call for help but there was no one nearby, and if there was would they help him? He opened his eyes and saw Jeffrey's foot next to his. With no time for doubts, he put all his strength on his leg and stepped over his foot.

Jeffrey screamed and loosened the hand and Samandriel was able to escape from him. "Bitch!" he cursed as he immediately followed the omega.

After a few big steps Jeffrey pushed him hard and Samandriel fell on the ground. The alpha pulled him up roughly. "Don’t you get it yet? You can't escape me, you're too weak." His forearm pressed over Samandriel's chest and the other hand grabbed his neck. "No one can stop me!" He released Samandriel's neck and brought his arm back while the hand closed into a fist.

Samandriel flinched and closed his eyes, expecting the punch.

"Allow me to disagree."

The familiar voice made him open his eyes and Samandriel saw Adam holding Jeffrey's wrist at the level of his head.

"Let me guess, you're the knight in shining armor." Jeffrey forcefully took his arm from Adam's grip. He stepped back to have a good look at Adam and let go of Samandriel."Where's your white horse? And why aren't you fucking him instead of trying to fuck what's mine?" He glared at the other alpha and his scent became threatening.

"Yours?" Adam frowned. "Samandriel isn't your pet. He's a person and he doesn't belong to anyone." He purposely put himself between Jeffrey and the omega.

"Nice words. Is that how you plan to trick him in being your mate?" He glanced at the omega and Samandriel tried to hide himself behind Adam.

Adam's scent changed, becoming more intense and acid. "This is how I plan to educate idiots like you."

"I'm the one who'll teach you a lesson; never stand in my way." Jeffrey punched the other alpha's face.

Adam gasped and turned slightly to the side. Samandriel's eyes widened when he saw red liquid running from his nose. The alpha put the back of a hand against his nose and looked at him; the blue-green eyes seemed to soften just for him.

Adam faced Jeffrey again a few steps away from him. "You want to hit me? Go ahead." He opened his arms. "You still won't get what you want."  

Jeffrey came at him again and punched him on the stomach with one fist followed by the other. Adam bowed down, holding himself with a hand on his knee for a while and then straightened.

"Fight back, you coward!" Jeffrey shouted angrily.

"You're the one who threatens people into doing what you want. The only coward here is you," Adam replied unafraid. "But today isn't your lucky day, so I suggest you get the hell out of here."

"Or what?"

"Or I call the cops." Adam showed him the phone he took from his pants.

Jeffrey laughed. "You're more stupid than I thought. You've been so long in that 'perfect' school of your, but you know nothing about the real world. Cops don't care about omegas."

"Maybe, but I bet they'll pay attention to an alpha's complaint about he and his friend being assaulted. Then it'll be your word against mine, and of course, I have evidence." He sniffed the blood that flowed into his mouth. "And don't think you'll have a chance to get away with it. My father is the CEO of an important company and he has the best lawyers. We'll take this to the court. You think your loyal friends will verify your story? Or they'll name all the other students you harassed, manipulated and terrorised? Trust me, you'll be in jail for a long time."

Jeffrey was standing very still with widen eyes and his skin turned pale.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight," Adam told him.

"This ain't over." The other alpha pointed a trembling finger at him.

"Four, three..." Adam counted loudly.

Jeffrey ran down the hall and turned to the right. Adam waited to see if he came back and after a few seconds he looked at Samandriel. The omega was still on the same spot, leaned against the wall and staring in his directing but Adam wasn't sure if he was actually seeing him.

"Samandriel, are you alright?" He went closer. Instinctively he reached a hand to touch him, but then he realised it wasn't a good idea.

Samandriel's blue eyes focused on him. "You're hurt," he murmured.

Two drops of blood fell on the floor and Adam passed the clean hand over his mouth. "Let's go to the bathroom." He started walking and Samandriel slowly followed him, tugging on the jacket above his chest. Fortunately the bathroom wasn't far and Adam held the door open for Samandriel to enter.

Adam hurried to the sinks. He took off his jacket and put it over the granite countertop and then washed his hands and face.

Samandriel was still by the door. He was aware Jeffrey was gone, but he still felt his presence, his touch and scent. Suddenly he remembered why. He rubbed a hand on his neck and then the arm, but he couldn't clean the remains of his saliva. He couldn't get Jeffrey off of him, just like the alphas from the alley. Memories came to the surface, of the blond alpha touching him against his will, the other two cheering and his body responding. He rubbed his neck frenetically with both hands and scratching the skin as a whine of frustration escaped from his mouth.

"Samandriel, Samandriel," Adam called, approaching him. "Calm down." The alpha grabbed his wrists. "Listen," he tried to talk calmly but the omega kept struggling. "Samandriel, listen to me!" he used his alpha commanding voice that startled the omega. "I'll clean it, okay? I'll clean it. Just calm down."

Samandriel stilled a little and Adam took the bag from the omega's back and lead him near the sink while he trembled in his hands and gasped quickly. Adam grabbed a bit of toilet paper, moistened it and put a few drops of soap and then passed it on Samandriel's neck.

"Okay, you're clean," he said when he finished. Samandriel didn't seem to acknowledge that. "You're okay. You're safe." He saw his words had no effect on the panicked omega. "You're safe." He touched Samandriel's flushed and sweaty cheek gently. "You're safe," he kept saying. Adam slowly and carefully got closer to him until Samandriel suddenly hugged him. "You're safe," he whispered, embracing the omega.

In the next fifteen minutes Samandriel cried several times on the alpha's shoulder but he eventually stopped shivering and regulated his breathing. When he regained control of himself and his senses the first thing he noticed was that Adam smelled of nuts. At least partially; there was still something more he couldn't identify, but he liked it. Feeling his hands gripping the alpha's clothes, he opened his sore hands and stepped back.

He looked at Adam, who had a bit of paper in a nostril and concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" He remembered Jeffrey hitting him.

His tense expression softened. "As good as new." He took off the roll of paper half-red from his nose and threw it on the trashcan. "How about you?"

"Alright." His voice didn't come out as confident as he wanted. He stared at Adam's poor state for a while; his messed blond hair with locks on his forehead, white shirt wrinkled and partially out of the black pants, and with the stain of his tears. "You shouldn't have done that." Adam may not understand what he meant but he couldn't explain it better.

"Yes, I should," Adam said with conviction. "If he didn't hurt me, he'd hurt you." He put a hand over his stomach. "This will be gone in a week. But if he had done the same to you, I have the impression the wound would last a lot longer."

Samandriel nodded, understanding his reasons. Apparently Adam knew what he was referring to, and a few more things. "I didn't- Jeffrey didn't- It wasn't what Jeffrey did that made me..." He wanted to tell, to explain it to Adam after all he had done for him, but the words got stuck in his throat.

"Yes, I noticed. But I don't want to know about that."

Samandriel exhaled deeply, calming down.

"It may be too soon, but you should start thinking of a way to solve the problem with Jeffrey," Adam advised him.

He shook his head.  Yes, it's too soon. Samandriel couldn't think about it yet and he never really wanted to. "He usually isn't like that."

"It was because of me," Adam stated, and a mist of guilt that cloud his eyes.

Samandriel didn't know how to respond to that, so he ignored it. "Could you really put him in jail?"

"I wish I could." Adam lowered his gaze. "But my parents can barely keep me at the school, actually."

"You lied," Samandriel said surprised.

"I told him what I knew was going to scare him. And you should do the same."

The omega shook his head as if Adam had told the most ridiculous thing. "I can't," he said with conviction.

Adam sighed, unhappy with is response. "Do you believe I could do it again?" He tried another approach.

"Yes," he replied with the same conviction.

"I can, but you can't. Why? What's the difference?" he asked calmly.

Samandriel frowned; there were a lot of differences between them. But the main one was...

"Say it," Adam told him.

"Because you're an alpha," he said carefully, not understanding what Adam's point was.

"Yes," he seemed pleased with the answer. "My dad always said I'd be an alpha and when we had medical confirmation, he was thrilled. He came to me and said, 'You're an alpha, son. Strong, smart and powerful. You can do everything you want in your life.' Now I say the same to you." He took a step closer. "Because, in the end, there's no difference. We're the same. We're human, made of flesh and bones."

Samandriel stared at him, motionless.

"You may not believe it now, but please remember those words. Perhaps one day they'll make sense to you."

Tears filled his eyes. "Thank you." He sobbed, then inhaled deeply and finally smiled.

Adam showed him his kind smile and Samandriel was content to see it. Standing so close to each other, Samandriel noticed the alpha taking a deeper breath and his pupils dilated, leaving a thinner ring of blue-green in his eyes.

Samandriel felt his phone vibrating again and took it out of his pocket.  I'm here , said Castiel's text. "I must go," he told Adam. "A friend of mine is waiting for me."

"Good," the alpha said. "I walk you outside."

Adam put on his jacket and made himself more presentable. Samandriel grabbed his backpack and they walked in direction of the school's front door. When they exited the building, Adam asked, "Can we meet again tomorrow after lunch?"

"Sure." He nodded and smiled.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye." Samandriel headed towards the gate where Castiel stood on the other side.

"Hi, Alfie. Sorry I was late." Castiel buttoned the trench coat he was wearing.

A tiny and angry voice on the back of his head said,  Jeffrey wouldn't have found me if you were here in time. He wouldn't have hurt me and Adam.  Samandriel quickly ignored it and said, "That's alright." It wasn't Castiel's fault and he couldn't get mad at the other omega, even unreasonably.

"So you have a new friend at school," Castiel commented as they started walking home.

"Hum, yes. Well, I'm not sure we're friends. We just met." It was too soon to tell, but he'd say he considered Adam a friend. Did he feel the same way?

Castiel glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "Who is he?"

To tranquilise the concerned omega, Samandriel told him the whole story and everything he knew about Adam, except the incident with Jeffrey.

"Yes, he seems to be a nice alpha," Castiel agreed at the end. "And good looking too."

Castiel chose that precise moment to stare at him as he unconsciously nodded. He blushed and looked away from Castiel's dark blue eyes.

The other omega chuckled. "I couldn't really see what he looked like at that distance. But you, you liked what you saw."

"No, I didn't," Samandriel contradicted quickly.

"You like him.” He grinned. “That's why it doesn't bother you being covered in his scent."

Samandriel was stunned with the observation. Only now that Castiel mentioned it, he noticed he still had Adam's scent on him. And no, it didn't bother him. Why did he have such an aversion to Jeffrey's scent, but not one bit to Adam's?

"Still, I suggest you take a shower if you don't want a load of questions from the alphas at home."

Samandriel did as Castiel told him and when they arrived home he went to take a shower. Under the warm water he remembered he didn’t have classes Friday afternoon, so he had to find an excuse to stay after lunch tomorrow.

At dinner Samandriel said he had a group work with Kevin and Rachel and had to stay at school for a while longer. Castiel smiled subtly with the head down, knowing it was a lie, but Dean and Ezekiel didn’t notice.

 

* * *

In the next day, Samandriel thought about wearing something different that day, something classier. But as the reason was Adam and that was a stupid reason he remained with his style; skinny jeans, black boots, a light grey sweater and a dark red hooded jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror.  Why am I wearing the same colours as Adam?  he thought frustrated.

“Alfie, hurry up.” Dean knocked at the door of the bedroom. “I’m waiting for you in the car, princess.”

Now he didn’t have time to change so he just grabbed his backpack and left.

 

* * *

At the school Samandriel didn't see Adam the whole morning; not him or any of his classmates.  Did they already leave? The question tormented him more than he wanted to admit, but at lunch time he saw by the classroom window the class of alphas enter the gates. They had just gone to see the city. He waited in the hall for Adam who was the last to walk past the front door. He was talking to his teacher and the subject didn't seem to please either of them.

Soon the teacher left and Adam sighed and stepped in his direction. Samandriel decided not to ask what was troubling him, though he was curious.

"Let's go have lunch?" Adam asked him with a smile, less bright than the usual.

Kevin and Rachel had gone home, so it was just him and Adam at the table. He looked around at the cafeteria and instead of seeing the WAHS alphas eating together, they were spread one or two at each table socializing with other students (mostly betas).

"I see you're having success with your mission," Samandriel commented.

"Yes." Adam seemed to have woken from a trance. "Not as much as we wanted to, but it's still better than nothing." He resumed eating in silence.

Adam wasn't as much talkative as in the previous days and he wondered if it had something to do with him.

When they were almost finished, an alpha with dark skin approached their table, the same boy Samandriel saw Adam with at the library. "Are you coming with us?" he asked  to Adam.

"No." He shook his head. "I have things to do here."

"You were really grounded, weren't you?"

"Yes," Adam replied casually.

"What happened, Adam? It's not like you to do that stuff. If it was Bela, no one would be surprised, but you-"

"I'm not going to tell you," Adam interrupted. "I'm sorry, Henricksen.”

"Why not?” the boy with very short black hair and black eyes insisted. “I know you, Adam. I know you wouldn't leave a class like that unless something serious was happening."

"Yes it was, and I took care of it. It's over. Now I just have to deal with the consequences."

“Fine,” Henricksen said resigned. “See you later.” He turned and left.

Samandriel didn’t understand much of the conversation and was very confused and curious. Adam noticed it and said, “I was in a class yesterday afternoon when I... sensed you were in trouble.” Samandriel quickly put the pieces together and Adam’s talk with his friend made much more sense. “I’d like to say I caught your distress scent, but I didn’t. It was also impossible at that distance. It’s not scientifically proven but there are evidences of psycho-emotional links; but that happens mostly between omegas or mates.”

Samandriel wasn’t sure of Adam’s point but he seemed to be more concerned about the fact he somehow knew he needed help than the fact Samandriel caused him to get ‘grounded’, whatever that meant.

“Anyway, my teacher heard about it and decided to discipline me.” Samandriel unconsciously flinched. “That’s what happens when we harm or disrespect someone,” Adam explained. “Now I have to write an apology to the teacher and she has to sign the paper to prove she accepts it.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Samandriel answered carefully.

“Then I may get expelled.”

Sadness and regret touched Samandriel’s heart. “I’m sorry you got into trouble because of me.”

“I don’t. If I could go back, I would’ve done the same thing. Well, maybe a little sooner.” A subtle smile formed on his face. “In fact I was the one who should say sorry for being so distant today; I’m thinking about what to write.”

“You can tell what really happened if it helps,” Samandriel suggested.

“That’s the thing; it’s irrelevant the reason behind my behaviour. I was disrespectful and I must be blamed. Sometimes the rules may seem harsh but I believe it’ll make us better alphas.”

When they left the cafeteria, they saw Bela on the hall, staring at the group of local alphas. Adam walked to her and Samandriel followed him. “Are you going there now?” Adam asked her.

Samandriel analysed the group. Jeffrey was there; and Gordon, Weber and three more alphas.

“Yeah. I better get this over with.” Bela sounded upset, but who wouldn’t. “Besides, I have a lot of witnesses in case he decides to be a douche.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Adam asked.

“I don’t need a bodyguard, thank you very much. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can. It’s the way you do it that isn’t the best.”

Bela loosened the red tie and unbuttoned two buttons of the white shirt. She opened the jacket and retrieved a folded paper from an inner pocket. “Wish me luck.”

Adam saw her go with watchful eyes. Right before Bela got to them, one of the alphas made a boy trip and laughed at him as he picked himself and his belonging up. Samandriel would give anything not to go near them. “What is she doing?”

“The same thing as me. She has to apologise to the alpha whose arm she sprained.”

Samandriel frowned.  It wasn’t her fault. She was just protecting herself.  But then he remembered Bela hadn’t proceeded correctly according to her school’s rules. He saw the female alpha reading what she had written to Gordon, with the arm on a sling and an amused smirk. Then she offered him a pen, but by his gestured he claimed he couldn’t write since his right arm was bandaged, but Samandriel knew Gordon was left-handed.

Bela and Gordon seemed to make an agreement and she slowly leaned closer to the alpha who grinned widely. With the good hand Gordon placed it on Bela's waist and she didn't back away or complained, she smiled and put both hands on his hips. Samandriel was very surprised and a bit repulsed at the intimacy. Adam was also stunned, staring with wide eyes at the two alphas whispering to each other and Bela sliding a hand to the back pocket of Gordon's jeans.

After a while Bela stepped away and he signed the paper on Weber’s back. She walked back to Adam and Samandriel while Jeffrey and the other alphas whistled at Bela.

"I can't believe you did that," Adam told her.

"Gordon thinks he can make everyone do what he wants. Well, I can do that too." She smiled proudly. "You saw him right? I had him- I had all of them on the palm of my hand. Now they would do anything I wished just to lay their hands on me."

The group of alphas cheered Gordon who was radiant for finally getting to touch the female alpha and inhale her scent. "I don't think he got the message," Adam commented.

"He will." A confident smirk and partially wicked formed on Bela's face.

"What did you do?" Adam asked suspiciously. "What did you put in his pocket?"

"Perceptive as always, aren't you, Adam? Let's say I wouldn't want to be near him when he sits down."

"A stink bomb?" Adam guessed.

Bela's smile widened. "I got what I needed," she waved the folded paper. "And I got to screw him just like he does with everyone." She paused. "It was actually the talk we had about non-physical responses that gave this idea. Thank you, Adam. I'm so happy I could kiss you." She leaned against the other alpha.

"I'd rather not." He put a hand in front of her to make her keep her distance.

"Why not? I'm a good kisser." Her eyes didn't leave Adam's.

"I'm just not a big fan of watermelon." Adam patted a finger on his lips.

Bela licked her painted lips. "That's too bad. It'd look great on you. Almost as good as the jealous look on his face." She turned to Samandriel.

Samandriel's glare quickly dissolved into an embarrassing expression and he adverted Adam's eyes. "Adorable." Bela chuckled and left.

"Bela's hobby is to bother everyone. Please don't let her get to you, okay?" Adam put a hand on his shoulder.

Samandriel nodded in understanding.

They headed to the library where Adam wrote the apology to the teacher. When they were about to look for her, Mrs. Milton entered the library. Adam went to speak to her while Samandriel stayed behind and watched from afar. He could feel the alpha was nervous, his future depended on how the talk went. After fifteen minutes, Mrs. Milton signed the paper and shook Adam's hand with a smile. Adam returned with his bright smile on his face.

Then they sat at a table talking about the book Samandriel was reading and other books he read and Adam talked a bit about his taste in books too. The conversation was so exciting sometimes they raised the voice and the lady in the library had to tell them to shut up. After it happened a few times they decided to leave before they got into trouble.

"Where are we going now?" Samandriel asked.

"How about the gym? We can play something."

The gymnasium had two nets dividing the place in three and it was empty. There was a lost basketball in a corner and Adam grabbed it. "Twenty-one?" he asked.

Samandriel shook his head. His aim was terrible and he hardly scored.

"Then tell me one sport you like."

"Hum..." He didn't have much interest in sports, but he remembered something he liked. "Badminton. I'm not very good at it, but..."

"That's alright. I'm not very good either."

They went to the storage that Samandriel knew it was usually open and retrieved two racquets and one shuttlecock.

"It's in this situations this uniform is very inappropriate." Adam took off his grey jacket and tie, and placed them over the short bench and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt.

After determining the field limits, they started playing. Samandriel thought he was a bad player comparing to this classmates, Kevin was a fantastic player, but Adam was even worse than him. They could keep a fluid match, but the alpha ran like crazy from one side to the other while Samandriel barely moved and laughed at him. Adam got a flushed face, the shirt got loose from the pants and blond hair floated with the movement. Samandriel would be lying if he said he didn't throw the shuttlecock to the back of the field just to mess with Adam.

"Alright, stop. Let's take a break," Adam asked breathlessly and lied on the floor with a hand over his stomach. "How many?"

Samandriel stepped closer and sat next to him with crisscrossed legs. "Twelve-three."

"I thought you said you weren't a very good player," Adam told him.

"Obviously we have different definition of that."

Adam sat up quickly. "Are you making fun of me?"

Somehow the tone and narrowed eyes of the alpha didn't scare him. "Yes." He nodded and laughed, and Adam laughed with him.

For the first time since he was an omega he didn't care about it nor he was concerned if he should or should not do something in the presence of an alpha. The fact Adam was an alpha was completely ignored. They were just two boys having a good time.  We're the same.

He noticed Adam had stopped laughing and was staring at him with dreamy blue-green eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This was first time I truly saw you, without any fear or reservation. That's good."

Samandriel felt his cheeks burning and he hoped it was from laughing.

"Now it's time for payback." Adam grabbed his hand as he stood up and brought the omega up with him.

With the orange ball they started throwing it at the hoop. Samandriel was surprised at Adam's skills; he barely missed, even past the three-point line. Samandriel wasn't very lucky, but Adam was convinced he could score and they didn't leave until Samandriel scored five consecutively.

They returned the equipment to the storage and when they were leaving a class was about to begin. Fully clothed again, they went outside and sat under a tree. Samandriel shared his MP3 with the alpha and they stayed listening to the music, and sometimes talking about it. Samandriel learned Adam had a similar taste in music as him. Sitting close to each other, Samandriel noticed Adam's scent of sweat, that mainly intensified his normal scent and instead of being repulsive, it was rather appealing. Samandriel felt drawn to it.

After a while Adam's phone rang. It was Henricksen saying the town's visit was over and they were back at the school and ready to leave. They got up and circled the tree to see what was happening at the gate; the WAHS bus was there and Adam's classmates accommodated their bags inside.

"It's time to go," Adam stated. "It was pleasure to meet you, Samandriel. I had great time." He smiled.

"Me too." Samandriel tried to also form a smile, but he couldn't. He wasn't happy for Adam going away.

Adam held his hand to him and Samandriel took it much quicker than when the met. As they stared at each other Samandriel felt something was wrong. After everything Adam did for him, a handshake seemed too little. But anything else also seemed too much.

Adam let go. "Take care."

"Goodbye, Adam."

As Adam walked away, doubt invaded Samandriel.  Should I have done something else? I should have said something more. And then Adam was too far and it was too late. Doubt was followed by regret that also mixed with a sadness, as if he was a kid that was going to a sleepover and forgot the favourite toy that gave him confidence and security.

Adam stopped at halfway. After a few seconds he turned around and ran to Samandriel. Before he could think of a reason for the alpha to return, Samandriel was surprised by Adam's lips on his, soft and warm. Adam cupped his face and a few seconds later he leaned away. "Please don't think I'm taking advantage or messing with you," he said hurriedly. "I truly like you."

Sadness and regret were silenced and doubt was replaced by certainty. Samandriel kissed him again, not so tenderly. Liquid electricity ran through his body and the same heat he felt when they first touched returned more intensely.

With a hand on his back, Adam pulled him closer and Samandriel crossed his arms around alpha's neck and he was wrapped in the captivating scent of nuts and cocoa.

"Adam!" A voice from afar called. It was Henricksen.

Adam unlocked from his lips and joined their forehead as they breathed heavily. Their eyes met and suddenly Samandriel felt like he had so many things to tell Adam. The alpha smiled and he didn't contain his joy either.

"Adam!" This time it was the teacher's voice.

"Go," Samandriel whispered with no meaning in the word, but Adam could get into trouble again because of him.

Adam didn't seem to care about that possibility because the only muscle he moved was to caress his face. Adam kissed him one last time before running to the bus where everyone was waiting for him.

Samandriel felt his body so numb he had to hold himself to the tree not to fall. The large grin of pure happiness didn't leave his face for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Adam is 17.


	10. Saudade

The enthusiasm only lasted the weekend. After that, a cold feeling invaded Samandriel's heart. He wanted to see Adam again, needed to talk to him, and realized what a fool he was for not asking for Adam's phone number before. He didn't know Adam's last name either and had no way of finding or contact him. Just because he was in the WAHS, it didn't mean the alpha lived in Windom.

The more Samandriel realized how many things he didn't know about Adam, the more he realized how crazy it was for him to have such a sense of loss for him and need to have him nearby. Adam had filled his heart so smoothly, like warm flowing water that he only noticed it when the water turned to freezing hard ice. In his life Samandriel never experienced the death of a loved one, but what he felt seemed to be worse than that.

During the first week Samandriel became quiet; he had a constant sad look and barely talked to anyone. At school Kevin and Rachel did their best to put a smile on his face, just like Castiel, Dean and Ezekiel tried at home. All Samandriel thought about was Adam; his bright smile, beautiful eyes, enticing scent, the soft touch of his lips and caring hands. He wanted it all back.

At night he dreamt about holding Adam's hand, walking by his side in strange places and kissing him whenever he wanted to. Those were the only moments he felt happy and it was destroyed as soon as he opened his eyes.

Quickly Samandriel lost interest in school, and everything else. The marker of the captivating book he was reading when he met Adam was still on the same page after two weeks.

 

* * *

Samandriel was walking alone in the school's hall that was strangely empty. Suddenly someone slipped the arms by his side and grabbed his chest, making him lean against the person behind. The scent of nuts and cocoa made him smile. The kiss on his neck caused a warm shiver travel down his body. Vigorous hands passed by his chest and abdomen, stopping on the belt loops of his jeans. Samandriel elevated himself on his tiptoes to match Adam's height and turned his head to the alpha who immediately collided their lips together tenderly. As the young omega was constantly losing balance and placing the heels on the ground, Adam's hands slipped in clumsy movements under Samandriel's sweatshirt and travelled up and down on his warm skin.

Adam detached from his mouth and suddenly held him still, pressing the omega against his chest and Samandriel noticed what the friction was doing to the alpha. Adam gasped shakily on his neck.

Adam slipped his fingers through the omega's blond hair, pulling his head back gently to his shoulder and kissed him deep and passionately. On his tiptoes, with Adam's hand firmly over his chest, the wet heat from the kiss ran through his whole body like raindrops and specially accumulated on his lower abdomen and dripped between his legs.

Samandriel woke up panting, hot, with the heart racing and... aroused.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice from behind startled him and he realised he was leaned against Ezekiel.

Oh God, no. What have I been doing?  He quickly moved away and in a mix of shame and panic he passed over the tall omega and got out of the bed.

"Alfie," Ezekiel called in a murmur not to wake his mates, and also got up. "Wait."

Samandriel exited the bedroom and closed the door on Ezekiel's face. For a few seconds he grabbed the handler to make sure Ezekiel wouldn't open it. He took deep breaths as he paced around the house to calm himself down. He went to the bathroom and washed his flushed face, then sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

After a while came to Ezekiel sit down next to him. "I doubt you got all worked up because of me," he said calmly.

Samandriel closed his eyes while a wave of shame hit him again and he didn't dare to look at the other omega.

"Unlike what we wished, we have little control of the world. But what's impossible is to control world of dreams. And that's alright."

Samandriel glanced at him, but said nothing.

"Go back to bed," Ezekiel suggested.

"No," he replied instantly with determination. Samandriel was sure it would happen again. "But you should go." He hoped Ezekiel would leave him alone.

"Only if you come with me," he sounded hopeful.

Samandriel stood still for a few seconds and then leaned against the couch's back. Ezekiel sighed, but he also reclined and put an arm around Samandriel's shoulders.

Samandriel's thoughts returned to the emptiness in his heart that not books or music, and unfortunately not even his friends that cared so much for him could fill. Nothing brought him joy anymore, and so little time ago he'd consider himself a happy teenager. There was something very wrong with him; he wasn't sure if he could call it an illness, but he just wanted to go back to normal. He just didn't know how.

A couple of hours later Ezekiel was asleep, leaned to the opposite corner of where Samandriel was sitting. In that moment the young omega realised how much he stopped to care about things. It was past 5am and Ezekiel had left work at 2am. He possibly only slept an hour before Samandriel woke him up in the most twisted way. All he cared was about someone he was with for three days and barely knew and had entered his heart and froze it before leaving.

With watery eyes, Samandriel covered the tall omega with a blanket and snuggled on himself on the corner of the couch.

 

* * *

Samandriel had a couple of similar dreams until he decided not to sleep with the others and spend the nights in the small bed that worked as a couch in the office.

When Ezekiel went into heat, it made Samandriel feel very uncomfortable. That time he didn't get involved and on the second night he slept on Kevin's house. A couple of weeks later it happened the same to Castiel and the young omega retreated to Rachel's place.

 

* * *

One night Samandriel woke up suddenly, gasping and sweating. The pyjamas were glued to his body and the sheets and pillow were wet to. It was too hot. He pushed down the covers and jumped out of the bed. Never in his life had he had such an intense dream that left him so beside himself.

Samandriel walked around the office, but even after twenty minutes he couldn't calm down. His heart and mind were intensely focused on one thing; Adam.

He felt as if he was in heat. For a second he thought he had forgotten to take the suppressant pills, but even if he had, it wasn't the right day of the month. And yet, Samandriel couldn't deny what he felt. He had the need to find someone who treated him well and took care of him, just like what he felt at his first heat, but that time he was scared of what that meant and how far he was allowing the other person to go with him. Now he already knew that person and he'd give himself to Adam gladly.

After a while, Samandriel remembered what his friends had done to make his temperature to drop. He went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. The thermal shock of the water on his warm skin caused him some relief but it didn't last long. The body temperature quickly returned to the burning fire Samandriel couldn't get rid of. There was only one solution. Under the cold waterfall, he grabbed his erected cock and stroked it as hot gasps escaped from his mouth. The stimulation made him lose more control over his body, and yet, it made him feel strangely better. His legs trembled and he supported himself with a hand on the wall, but the stimulation wasn't enough to reach the peak. It only served to torture the young omega even more.

Frustrated, Samandriel shoved two fingers inside himself, so fast and deep that an electric wave of pain ran through his body and he whined. For a moment the uncountable desire was gone and that made him wonder...

No! Too many people had hurt him; he couldn't do the same to himself too. He slid the fingers again carefully, pleasurably, on the well lubricated hot channel. His legs gave in completely and he kneeled on the bathtub. Samandriel closed his eyes and pictured Adam in front of him, caressing him, kissing him, and thrusting into him as if he was the most important person in the alpha's life. He speeded up and all the muscles in his body contracted and then proceeded to explode. The intense and long needed release made the teenager moan.

Breathing heavily, he leaned forward and with the water falling over his back, Samandriel smiled.

He cleaned himself, got dressed, laid down again on the bed, and cried for the rest of the night because none of it had been real.

 

* * *

At school, Samandriel something escaped from Kevin and Rachel's sight and wandered around the school alone. He wasn't afraid of Jeffrey anymore or the other alphas; nothing could make him feel worse.

One day at lunch time, he longed for being alone. Not that he disliked being with his friends, but he didn't enjoy it either. It was disturbingly indifferent to him. So he walked by the school grounds, even though it was chilly and soon would be raining; but that was also the reason the place was desert.

Looking down, he kicked a stone that appeared in his way.

"Hey, Sam."

Samandriel was so distracted he didn't notice someone approaching him. He didn't recognise the voice and when he lifted his head, he was surprised to see Weber in front of him. Jeffrey's follower was smiling at him.

"Your special friend left, huh?" he asked casually.

Samandriel walked past the beta.

"Hey, wait." Weber grabbed him by the arm. "Wait."

Maybe Samandriel should've been concerned, but he wasn't and he glared at the boy with wrinkled clothes.

"I don't mean to upset; I just wanted to tell you, I know how you feel." Weber let him go, but the omega was paralysed by his interesting words. "A while ago I met a beautiful girl that entered my heart and stole it. I was left in pain and despair, just like you. But then someone helped me to rise up again. Jeffrey."

Samandriel took a step back.

"He's not the friendliest person, I admit, but he keeps up his promises. He can help you feel better," Weber said calmly with the most sincere manner. "He likes you and if you go to him I know he'll never allow anyone harm you again."

Samandriel never liked Weber much, but now his words gave him peace and hope; something that many tried but none succeeded. Now he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Jeffrey wasn't the solution he wanted or the ideal, but it was a solution.

Weber waited with an outstretched hand and a nice smile on his face.

"Weber, what do you think you're doing?!" Andy, Weber's twin brother, approached them. "Stop bothering every omega in the school."

Andy and Weber might be twins but they were very different from each other. Andy had brown eyes and hair, while Weber's eyes were blue and his hair was dark blonde. But the most evident difference between the twins was that Andy was an alpha and Weber a beta.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my life?" Weber responded hostilely. "Besides, we're just talking."

"No, this isn't you talking, this is Jeffrey talking. He was out of tricks up his sleeve, so he sent you to convince this boy to go to him. Well, I'm not letting you do that." Andy's voice was calm but strong.

"I don't take orders from you, Andy. Not you or Jeffrey. I do what feels right." Weber tried to sound unaffected.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe my brother would toy with someone's grief and vulnerability just to please a worthless alpha."

"The only worthless alpha I know is you." The despise was evident in his voice.

"I don't know what he did to you, Weber, but this isn't you. You're better than the manipulative liar Jeffrey turned you into." Andy took a deep breath and his eyes suddenly look threatening. "Now get out of here. And leave this boy alone!"

Andy's alpha voice made Samandriel take a couple of steps away. With fury in his eyes, Weber walked away.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked him with a soft voice.

"No," he answered and left.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have considered trusting Weber? How could he have forgotten what Jeffrey had done to him and Adam.

 

* * *

Castiel entered the kitchen with a tray with an empty bowl and a plate of spaghetti bolognese. "We have to do something about Alfie." He put the tray on the table violently. "He barely eats and sleeps. This can't go on." He looked desperately at his alpha mate.

Dean came closer to him, placed both hands on his arms and kissed the omega's forehead. "Calm down. We'll find a solution."

"I hoped he was getting better," Ezekiel commented, sitting on a chair.

"He's getting thinner," Castiel replied. "It was stupid to let it come to this. Time heals everything? We should know better."

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor," Dean suggested.

Ezekiel flinched as if the subject was about him. "Alfie would never agree."

"We could try finding the boy," Castiel said.

"How? We go to Windom and look for every boy named Adam? That would be a piece of cake," Dean said ironically.

"Or maybe we could go to the alpha school."

"I don't think they're very helpful about giving stranger's personal information about the students."

"Please, Dean." Castiel grabbed the alpha's shirt. "We have to do something."

Dean caressed his mate's cheek with a thumb and kissed his lips. "Sam's wedding is next week. Maybe it'll cheer him up." Castiel frowned. "But if it doesn't, then I'll go after that Adam Heartbreaker."

"Thanks." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek.

"Not to be a spoiler, but we must consider the possibility of the boy don't feel the same for Alfie anymore," Ezekiel said melancholically.

There was a moment of silence and then Dean slapped the tall omega's head. "Stay positive," he said, and showed a confident smile.

"But if the feeling is mutual, it would explain Alfie's depression. You know what that means, right?" Castiel asked.

"Don't tell me you believe that. It's just a legend, Cas," Dean refuted.

"All legends are based on the truth."

"Still, just because Alfie is heartbroken, it doesn't mean he and that Adam guy are destined to be mates."

"Not just mates, true mates. The ones with the strongest bond that most suffer when they're apart."

"That's beautiful, Cas." Castiel glared at Dean, who seemed to be making fun of him. "No, I'm serious. I wished it was true," the alpha said.

"I guess we'll find out when we find Adam," Castiel replied. "I'll go back to Alfie."

Castiel got inside the office and closed the door. Samandriel was laid on the bed where he had left him. Castiel put a low classic music playing on the stereo system and sat on the bed. He lifted the omega's head and pillow and snuggled his legs underneath. Leaned against the wall, Castiel stayed caressing the teenager's blonde hair. He'd stay with Samandriel until he fell asleep, even if that only happened at late night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm very busy right now, so the future chapters will take a while to be updated.  
> The type of writing might be a little different because I don't particularly like to write about this kind of subject and also because I wrote it on the bus on my way to school, and the inspiration wasn't the best.  
> Still, I hope you liked it =)
> 
> Saudade is a portuguese word that means deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves.


	11. Union

On the morning of May 29th, they put their suitcases in the Impala and went to the airport.

The place was busy and full of people, just like Samandriel remembered from the last time he travelled in a plane. It had been 5 years ago, when his father still worked at a successful firm and every time he had business to take care of far away, took him along. Samandriel used to be was always excited for another trip, but now the last thing he wanted to do was to fly to California. He was happy, though, for Sam and Jess getting married, he just didn't insist in being present at the romantic public union of two lovers, while his lover was god-knows-where and he'd just get further away from him. He felt odd; he had been unwell for over a month because of Adam, but now it was worse. He felt like he was fighting himself, his mind and body told him not to go while he took another step towards three of the worst days of his life. An uncontrollable spasm made him hold Ezekiel's arm tighter.

The tall omega looked at him and stopped. "I know it must be hard for you to make this trip. But perhaps you'll end up for having a good time. Sometimes life hides a surprise after a dark corner." 

Samandriel frowned, not only in disbelief, but also confused by Ezekiel's optimistic and philosophical words. Castiel was the one who usually said things like that; Ezekiel was usually very realistic.

"If I don't see a smile on your face in the next few days, I promise I'll be your servant for two weeks. If you need something, I'll get it. If you wish to be alone, I'll leave. I can even keep Dean and Cas away. Okay?"

Other than when he was at school or sleeping, he was never alone. Ezekiel brought him breakfast to his bed and didn't go until he ate enough. Dean brought him dinner and the rest of the time Castiel sat or lay next to him, telling him a story or what he did that day. At night he murmured a song until he fell asleep. Sometimes Samandriel just wished they go away and told them that, but just like everything else in him, his words were weak and emotionless.

So having Ezekiel to do whatever he wanted didn't seem a bad deal, especially when he already knew he'd win. He nodded at tall omega.

Ezekiel got closer and kissed his forehead while caressing his hair.

"Hey, you two are coming or what?" Dean asked, at 5 meters away holding hands with Castiel.

"You sound like you're dying to get in the plane," Ezekiel replied to his mate, who responded with a lifted middle finger.

It was time to embark, and just like all the time they were there, he and Ezekiel had to stay together and pretend they were mated. Omegas couldn't travel without their parents or mates.  Samandriel was a bit worried they were caught, but he and Ezekiel had slept the short night together on the couch since Samandriel had troubles falling asleep, so they had each other's scent and no one suspected they weren't mated.

Only when they were sitting on the plane, Samandriel knew Dean was afraid of flying. It was likely his friends had already mentioned it, but he was certainly distracted. He was sitting by the window, Ezekiel was next to him and Dean and Castiel were on the other side of the gap of seats.

"Relax, Dean. It'll be fine," Castiel murmured to the alpha.

"You don't know that, Cas. What if there's a malfunction while we're on air. It isn't like we can pull up on the side of the road and fix it." Dean held the seat's arms like his life depended on it. "I just hate flying."

"How do you know? You've never flew before," Castiel said, although his mate's irrational discomfort was slightly amusing.

"And if it wasn't for Sammy, I'd never get inside this flying metal whale." Dean almost pouted.

"Here. Put this on and try to calm down." Castiel handed him Dean's old walkman with a cassette from Metallica and the headphones attached.

The alpha did as he was told and closed his eyes to forget he was in a plane. Castiel kissed his mate's cheek and caressed his short dark blond hair. A few minutes later Dean's head was leaned on Castiel's shoulder and alpha was visibly more relaxed.

"What did you do to me?" Dean asked suddenly with a sleepy voice.

"I just put something on your breakfast to calm you," the omega responded.

"What?" Dean lifted his head and his voice sounded much softer than he intended.

"Shh." Castiel held Dean's face with both hands. "You'll be in Santa Rosa before you know it." He gave the alpha a soft kiss. "Now, rest." Castiel lay his mate's head against him again.

"You're lucky I love you," Dean whispered with the eyes closed.

Castiel knew it was just the sleeping pill talking and when Dean woke up he'd be pissed. Still, the omega entwined his fingers on his mate's extended hand over the seat's arm.

Dean barely noticed when they took off and only woke up startled an hour before they landed. Samandriel managed to sleep a bit longer, since his night had been short, but the familiar voices of his friends arguing alerted him. Somehow, Castiel managed to get the alpha under control during the landing.

"I can't believe I'll have to get through this again in a few days," Dean lamented when they entered the airport.

"Just focus on Sam's wedding and leave the worries for later," Ezekiel said and suddenly pulled the alpha behind a near column and kissed him for a few seconds.

"Zeke!" Dean pulled back while his voice came out as a mix of surprise and complain, but as tender as the kiss had been. For everyone at the airport Ezekiel was an alpha and two alphas didn't kiss in public. And if someone suspected they were mated, Samandriel's cover was blown.

Ezekiel stepped back and looked around; fortunately no one seemed to notice them, but it didn't make the pink shades on the omega's cheeks fade. Sometimes Dean forgot Ezekiel was born an omega, and that he cared for his alpha mate just like any other omega. Watching Dean freak out on the plane, unable comfort him did no good to the protective and caring Zeke.

"Thanks, teddy bear." Dean smiled and patted on his mate's back. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

They entered the mansion that was as big on the inside as it seemed; the hall had adorned beige marble floor, a bar of assistance to the people working on the preparations of the wedding and in front of them there a stairway that divided in two.

"Dean." Someone called and while they tried to figure where the sound came from, a girl with long blond curly hair excelled from the crowd. Jess. "How are you?" she asked with a large grin when she came closer. She was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Great. How is the bride?" Dean gave her a kiss in the cheek and a quick hug.

"Busy," she exhaled. Then Jess turned to Castiel. "It's so good to have you all here." She hugged him for a bit longer than Dean.

"It's been a long time..." Castiel returned her affective smile.

Jess took a little jump to the side and stood in front of Ezekiel. "Zeke... It's good to see you again," she greeted him with a nod.

Then she looked at Samandriel, who was surprised by the kind blue eyes of the unknown beta. "And you must be Samandriel. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jess extended him a hand.

"You too," he replied with the monotone voice he had recently acquired, and shook her hand.

Jess' smile was almost completely replaced by concern. "Are you alright?"

No,  was what Samandriel wanted to say. He was emotionally drained to make up a lie.

"It's just been a long trip," Dean answered.

"Oh, right. Follow me, I'll take you to your room."

They walked up more stairs and turned to the right. When they reached the top they walked by a long corridor with several doors on each side. "We're here." Jessica stopped at the middle and pointed to the right. "Lunch will soon be served in the dining room downstairs. You can just go there a pick whatever you want."

"Alright. Thanks, Jess," Castiel said.

"See you around." She left by the way they had just done.

The room was decorated in warm colours; there was an orange and red drape at each side of the window, against the left wall was a brown couch and in a corner was set a brown table with a television. On the right a series of wood sliding doors formed another wall. Dean opened them and behind was a large bed with amber covers and pillows, two nightstand tables and a carved wood wardrobe.

"Wow, I feel like a king in here," Dean commented.

Then he and his mates started to unpack from their luggage the things they would need more frequently, while Samandriel just sat on the couch. Sometime later the teenager noticed Dean staring at him from the corner, an intense gaze that said, 'You look terrible. What can I do to make you feel better? Tell me what to do'.

Nothing , Samandriel thought every time without ever acknowledging that look.

The alpha passed in front of him and stood at the window with the sunlight hitting his body. "Hey, why don't we go to the beach," he said excitingly, turning around.

"That's a great idea," Castiel agreed.

"What do you say, Alfie?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter? We'll just go anyway," Samandriel replied.

"Yes, it matters." Sometimes Dean woke up and thought he'd see the young omega suddenly better. He longed to see the happiness and vivacity in those blue eyes again.

They changed clothes to swimming shorts and t-shirts because it was hotter than in Sioux Falls and it was only midday. They passed by the dining room where the catering service had exposed food on the large table, and they ate something light and kept other in plastic boxes to take to the beach. They met Sam, who greeted them warmly like Jessica.

"I miss my baby so much," Dean complained when they had to call a taxi to take them.

It was sunny with a clear blue sky and the sea was calm. There weren't many people on the beach, as usual. Samandriel always wondered why there were so many people who didn't like going to the beach? Now he knew it was a social problem. Only betas and unmated alphas went to the beach, or children. Unmated omegas wouldn't expose themselves to alphas and the ones that were mated, their mates wouldn't let them. This happened during so many years it developed to a social rule, but it was becoming more frequent to find people with an open mind.

Samandriel took off this flip flops to feel the warm sand on his feet. They looked for a free straw sun umbrella and they passed for several beta couples, a few beta-omega couples and the always present groups of lonely alphas.

They stretched the towels on the sand near the sun umbrella, took off the t-shirts and lied over the towels next to each others, with the youngest omegas between Dean and Ezekiel. It had been years since Samandriel was on a beach and until recently he waited for an opportunity to go, but now he didn't want to be there. So he lied on his belly, hid his face in his arms and hopped to go to a better world of dreams.

"Hey, who's in for a swim?" Dean asked after a while, when Samandriel was about to fall asleep.

Nobody answered.

"Fine. I go alone. You stay here like lizards under the sun." Samandriel opened an eye and saw the alpha walking to the sea, then closed it again.

The teenager woke up with Castiel yelling. Then he felt cold drops falling on his back, so he turned up.

"Dean, stop it!" Castiel said as the dripping alpha shook his arms above his mate.

Dean knelt on his towel and, with a smirk on his face, hugged the omega.

"You're freezing," Castiel complained as he tried to jerk away from the alpha.

Dean put a hand on Castiel's back and an arm under his knees, lifted him up, ran towards the ocean and dropped his mate on the cold water. Samandriel was watching Castiel attacking the alpha, when he noticed Ezekiel staring at him with dreamy eyes and a malicious smile.

Samandriel knew immediately what he was thinking. "No, Zeke. Don't you dare," he warned.

The smile faded from the tall omega's face and Ezekiel laid back on the towel. Samandriel did the same. A second later Ezekiel got up and picked him up the same way Dean picked up Castiel and headed to the sea.

"Zeke, put me down."

"Not yet." Ezekiel entered the blue ocean and the splashes Samandriel felt on this legs and feet were like ice cubes.

Then Ezekiel let him go and the teenager was submersed in cold water. He quickly came to the surface, gasping and trembling from the thermal shock. It was overwhelming, every numb nerve in him woke up suddenly, and in that moment Samandriel remembered the good times he'd spent in the water when he was younger. And he smiled.

Ezekiel stared at him as if he was seeing a ghost. "This means I win," he smiled too.

Samandriel couldn't hide the smile even if he wanted to, which he didn't, so he held on to that feeling for as long as he could.

Castiel splashed water to Dean's face. "I hate you."

"Karma it a bitch," the alpha replied triumphantly. "This is for you drugging me on the plane."

Castiel jumped to Dean's arms and kissed him deeply.

After some time in the water, they returned to sun under the umbrella and ate a snack they had brought and bought ice cream at the beach's bar. Samandriel watched his friends talking and laughing and for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, that happiness was... contagious. He felt a little warm ball of joy inside himself, and he prayed it wouldn't disappear any time soon.

They decided to play beach tennis, after covering themselves in sunscreen lotion because despite it wasn't summer yet, it was hot. At first it was him and Zeke against Dean and Castiel, which were balanced teams and each game lasted several tiring minutes. Then Castiel had the idea of changing place with Ezekiel and surprisingly, the young omegas won. Although it was amusing to make fun of the alphas, with a racquet in his hand, Samandriel remembered the time he played badminton with Adam at the school, and the ache in his heart returned. 

Half hour later they returned to the mansion, Samandriel with same sad face as when he left. There were more people at the hall; more guests had arrived while they were out.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ezekiel asked.

"My dad came."

Dean was staring at the improvised bar and everyone followed his gaze. Samandriel saw a middle aged man with a large built in casual clothes, with dark brown hair and short beard. At that distance and with so many people in the hall, the teenager couldn't feel John Winchester's scent but he was almost sure he was an alpha. John glanced at them; for a few seconds Dean and his father just stared at each other and the mutual despise was visible. John returned his attention to his drink as if he had seen an enemy and not his son.

"Let's go," Dean said sharply, and walked toward the stairs. His mates followed him, but Samandriel couldn't move.

His attention was suddenly drawn to somewhere else. It was just a causality he happened to look at his left when he saw him.

Samandriel wasn't sure if it was him. He wasn't wearing a suit; this time he had jeans, a t-shirt and a hooded jacket tied on his waist, but it sure looked at lot like him. Just the doubt made the young omega freeze on the spot while his heart started to run wild in anticipation.

Suddenly, Adam met his eyes; stared at him with wide eyes and mouth half-open for a while. Then he smiled.

That beautiful and familiar smile Samandriel longed to see again broke the ice that numbed his heart for the past two months. Adam came to him in hurried steps. "I can't believe you're here," he said with a big grin and bright eyes, before hugging him.

Samandriel held him back and inhaled Adam's wonderful scent of cocoa and nuts. The omega closed his eyes and with the nose on the alpha's dark blue t-shirt he breathed in deeper to make sure Adam was truly there.

"I missed you," Adam whispered.

Samandriel felt like he had been struck by a lightning and every nerve on his body was on fire. He gripped Adam tighter, probably carving his nails on the other boy's back, and he shuddered and sobbed. Adam caressed his hair soothingly.

Time passed but Samandriel refused to let go, fearing Adam would go away again and he had prayed every night to get him back.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

Adam was suddenly pulled away from him and he saw Dean standing in front of them.

"Dean," Adam said to the older alpha's confusion.

"Adam?" Dean asked with narrowed eyes, after a few seconds. He glanced at Samandriel for a moment, back to Adam, and then to the young omega again. "Wait. Is this the Adam you've been talking about?"

The only thing Samandriel heard was his fast heartbeat in his ears, but Dean seemed upset, so he was unsure of what to say. He felt Adam's fingers discreetly sneaking on his and holding his hand, so Samandriel calmed down a bit. "How do you know each other?"

Dean was surprised by the change of subject. "We..."

"We're step brothers," Adam answered.

"Really?" he asked without noticing.

"After my mom died, my father mated Adam's mother," Dean explained emotionlessly.

In that moment they heard Ezekiel's angry voice from afar and Dean turned back. John was talking to his mates and it didn't seem to be going well. Castiel took a step back while Ezekiel faced the other alpha.

"We're not done yet," Dean said to Samandriel before running to his mates.

Samandriel wondered what was happening between Dean's father and the two omegas.

"Do you want to take a walk by the garden? It looks beautiful from the entrance," Adam asked. The omega was unable to refuse.

They exited the mansion by the big double doors and walked by the grass, between bushes with berries and flower beds that formed abstract structures. They noticed a side of the mansion was covered with ivies except for the windows and Samandriel found it beautiful.

"So, how did you meet Dean?" Adam asked when they passed by a lake with fishes.

"I..." The alpha's voice was soft and casual, but Samandriel didn't want to talk about what happened when Dean found him.

"Are you one of his mates?"

"No!" Samandriel frowned and looked at him as if he had said the most stupid thing.  How can he think that? And ask it so calmly? On a second thought, the teenager felt a little change in Adam's scent; the alpha was nervous. Samandriel took a deep breath; he had to explain. "When I became an omega... my dad told me to leave our home. Dean, Cas and Zeke found me and took me in. I just live with them."

"I'm sorry to know your father did that." Adam tugged on Samandriel's hand, reminding him they were still holding hands.

"I guess I should've told you that before," the young omega replied.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Adam assured him. "Though it would've been easier to find you if I knew you were living with Dean."

"You... You've been looking for me?" Samandriel asked while his cheeks heated.

"Not as hard as I should," he confessed. "I could've gone to you school, but... I wasn't sure what happened between us meant the same to you as it means to me." Adam looked at him with his bright blue-green eyes and Samandriel's heart beat faster.

"It did." Samandriel kissed him, soft and tenderly, surprising the alpha for a moment before Adam let go of his hand and pulled him closer by his hips. On his tiptoes, Samandriel laced his arms around Adam's neck as he created new memories of kissing the other boy, since he barely remembered what it felt like.

A strange sound made them detach from each other. It was a woman with a basket of flowers and ribbons, heading to the bandstand where they were making the altar. She barely noticed them, but Samandriel didn't want to be interrupted anymore.

"Come," Adam said, and Samandriel wondered if he had read his mind.

They walked between a few trees, entering a small forest when they found a small wooden house near the stone wall. The door was unlocked and they went inside. The house was where the gardeners kept their equipment; there were rakes, shovels, pruning shears, watering cans, two mowers, a metal table and garage tools on the wall. Adam closed the door and locked the latch.

Samandriel kissed him again, feeling Adam's soft and wet lips on his. The alpha made him take a few steps back to get away from the window and suddenly he collided with the wall. Caressing his face with a thumb, Adam gently pressed his tongue against the omega's mouth, which Samandriel gladly allowed to enter. A soft whimper escaped from the younger teenager as their tongues slow danced.

They interrupted for a few seconds to breathe deeply and then continued to scan each other's body.

With the rational part of his brain shut down, Samandriel slipped his hands under Adam's t-shirt, touching his warm skin. First his abdomen, then his back and again on the front on his chest, and the dark blue t-shirt lifted even more.

Adam pulled back a little. "What are you doing?" he asked, breathlessly.

Samandriel opened his eyes and his brain started to function and he understood Adam's question. His body continued on fire, though. "Exactly what it looks like."

Adam's eyes widened. "Really?" He frowned. "Now? Here?"

"The place isn't important; all that matter is that it happens with you."

Adam smiled, took off his t-shirt and kissed him passionately. Samandriel's fingers slid through his hair while his other hand rested on the alpha's shoulder. He hadn't noticed before but Adam had the body structure of an alpha; though he was young and slim, he had large shoulders and muscled torso. Nothing on him was unattractive.

Samandriel was also topless before he had time to think of his naked appearance, but judging by the way Adam's hands moved vigorously on his sides with the thumbs passing over his nipples, he'd say the alpha was pleased.

Samandriel untied the jacket from Adam's waist and threw it in direction of their other clothes.

Adam grabbed his wrists suddenly. "Are you sure about this?"

His pupils were dilated and his strong scent intensified, almost irresistibly. Samandriel was fully conscious of what he was doing though. "Do you still... truly like me?"

"Very much." The older teenager stared at him in adoration and put a lock of his blond hair behind his ear.

"Then I'm sure."

Adam knelt down and started to untie the shoelaces of one of his boots. His hands trembled, but after a while he managed to take it off.

Samandriel couldn't just stand there watching, it was awkward, so he took off his shorts.

Now Adam was struggling in making his skinny jeans pass on his feet, standing with a leg lifted. Samandriel had to hold his arm when he was losing balance so he wouldn't fall. Then he managed to get one foot out and soon the other. "I'll never wear that again." Adam threw the jeans away, frustrated and upset.

The alpha looked at Samandriel and they burst out laughing. He pulled Adam closer, hugged him and kissed his neck.

Adam caught his red lips again and his hands ran down his back until he reached the still wet underwear and grabbed his buttocks, pushing him closer and creating friction on their crotches.

Samandriel gasped when the liquid heat of pleasure wetted even more his underwear, perfuming the air and Adam bit his bottom lip. At the third time it happened, the omega noticed a low growl vibrating on Adam's chest. The knowledge of Adam being aroused because of him increased the young omega's ego. Samandriel wondered why they hadn't removed all their clothes yet because, as they verified when they tossed away their underwear, skin-on-skin was so much better.

Adam lowered himself a bit, bending his legs; he kissed Samandriel's lower neck and slid his hands from behind to the younger boy's inner thighs where he discovered a drop of that sweet scenting fluid that was driving him crazy. The alpha reached a little tauntingly closer to the source and Samandriel moaned when a finger entered the pulsating wet channel, moving in and out gently and secreting more fluid. Adam added a second finger and Samandriel moved on them, while their hard cocks brushed on each other.

Suddenly Adam growled louder, withdrew his fingers and stilled the omega's hips, pushing his away.

"What is it?" Samandriel asked breathlessly.

"Just hold on a second." The alpha was tense, with eyes closed and trying to control his fast breathing. "I don't want to mess it up on the first time."

Only a second later Samandriel noticed the alpha's red and swollen cock. Although he couldn't wait to continue, he didn't want Adam's pleasure to end before his, so he nodded and kissed his cheek. "Take all the time you need."

"By the way..." Adam spoke after a couple of minutes with a calmer voice. "I wanted to ask you... if you happen to be near heat or if it happened a few days ago."

"What?" Samandriel didn't understand the purpose of the question.

"What I want to know is if there's any chance I might get you pregnant."

"Oh." Samandriel felt his cheeks burning a little more, although he was sure it was impossible to become redder. "No," he assured the alpha.

"Okay." Adam grabbed him again and reintroduced two fingers inside him. Soon he inserted another and the young omega lifted a leg around Adam's waist so the alpha could reach the spot that most satisfied him. He trembled, whined and gasped.

Adam held his other smooth leg and with an impulse pulled Samandriel up. The slick fingers were replaced by the warm and hard cock, and Samandriel moaned in unison with Adam as it slowly slid in perfectly.

Adam held him still against the cold wood wall and moved hips, thrusting into the clenching channel, and kissing the other boy's neck.

Samandriel's heart had been transformed into a condensed cloud releasing dozens of thunders and the warm lightning spread through his body constantly and such delightful bliss had only one cause. "Adam," he called in a faint voice.

"What?" he replied, without stopping.

"I love you."

Adam shuddered, turned his head to the side as he strangled the alpha growl that escaped from his mouth, restraining himself. "Don't say those things, or I'll mate you right here right now."

"I won't mind if you do."

Adam's blue-green eyes stared at him filled with incredulity, but he didn't need to be told twice. He thrust faster and deeper as he licked and sucked the omega's neck, under Samandriel's gasps and moans.

He felt Adam's teeth starting to press on his sensitive skin at the same time the alpha started to get stuck inside him.  Soon the stimulation was too much and the omega reached the climax, carving him nails on his lover's back. The contraction of muscles was the last push to the anticipated freefall and Adam tied them together and released hot shots of white fluid, similar to the ones that now painted his torso. When it was over, Adam rested his sweaty head on Samandriel's shoulder, panting just like the omega in his arms.

"It seems like we're going to stay this way for a while," Adam said when they calmed down. "Tell me, what have you done in my absence?"

Samandriel chuckled. "I... thought about you,  dreamt of you, of us, like this..."

Adam brushed the nose on his. "Me too," he whispered. "I know it sounds too lame to be true, but I swear it is."

Samandriel kissed him tenderly. "I know." Some people would say he was too love blind to be sure, but he saw honesty all over his face.

They talked about other things they'd done; school, family, friends, and they got to know each other better for half-hour. Then Adam put the omega on the ground and slid out of him. Samandriel pressed his legs together when he felt warm fluid dripping from his loosen hole.

Adam grabbed his t-shirt that was hanging on a pitchfork since he threw it, and cleaned himself with it. Folding the cloth to find a clean part, he asked looking at the omega, "May I?"

Samandriel nodded, blushing. Adam passed the soft fabric on his abdomen, then knelt down in front of him and cleaned his flaccid cock. He looked up and waited.

Samandriel knew the other boy expected him to spread his legs, but now that the excitement was over, he felt embarrassed. Adam touched his thigh with a caring hand and Samandriel opened his legs a little. The older teenager passed his t-shirt over his entrance several times until no more fluid came out.

After the alpha left the cloth on the ground, he brushed a thumb over a dried residue on his inner thigh and then licked it. A warm shiver travelled up Samandriel's spine at the smooth touch. Adam continued, reaching a bit higher than before. It tickled, but felt so good... The omega closed his eyes and gasped.

"Don't do those things, or we'll be stuck in the same position again," Samandriel said, with a hand on Adam's short blond hair.

Adam looked up and replied, "I won't mind if we do." the alpha smirked adorably.

"One day, I'll mark you here." Adam kissed his inner thigh one last time.

They got dressed; Adam had to wear only the jacket on the top because he hid the dirty t-shirt, or else everyone would know what they had done.

"What will we do now? About us," Samandriel asked, concerned. He feared he had to say goodbye to Adam again.

"It's a complicated situation we have... But I'm sure of one thing; I love you and I can't live without you. So I promise I'll find a way we can be together." Adam cupped his face with a hand and kissed his lips.

Relieved and happy, Samandriel exited the small house, holding hands with Adam. Ezekiel was outside waiting for them, leaned against a tree and with arms crossed. It was obvious the tall omega knew what had happened and Samandriel was suddenly embarrassed and fearful.

"It's late. Sam and Jessica prepared a big dinner with all the guests," Ezekiel informed coldly. "And Adam," he turned to the alpha. "Your father has been looking for you."

Adam nodded but didn't reply. "See you later," he whispered to Samandriel, gave him a quick kiss and left.

A few seconds later Ezekiel started walking and Samandriel followed him, with the low red sun passing between the leaves of the trees hitting his body. It was hard to determine Ezekiel's thoughts about his relationship with Adam, but he had to find out. He hurried his steps until he was next to the other omega. "You don't like me being with Adam, do you?"

"I don't know Adam; therefore I don't have any sympathy for him. Which I believe is the definition of dislike." Ezekiel kept looking straight. "In conclusion, I'm not particularly happy for your union."

"Adam's good," Samandriel told him. "You'll see that."

Ezekiel didn't say another word all the way to their room in the mansion. As soon as he entered, he met an angry Dean.

"Alfie, where the hell have you been?!" Dean came closer but then he stopped suddenly. "No. Tell me you and Adam didn't... Are you freaking kidding me? Just after seeing him for 5 minutes?"

Samandriel realised he had Adam's scent all over him, that felt like a protective light silky cloak to him but not to others. "I didn't meet him today, I was with him before."  Three days... and I love him for two months.

"What? Three days, and you think you know everything about him? Do you think you know him well enough to sleep with him?" Dean asked with a loud voice and emanating a strong alpha scent.

Samandriel took a step back. Perhaps he wasn't thinking straight and had done a rushed move.

"He's been lying to you. He's been telling you what you want to hear, but Adam's just like most of young alphas and he's looking for an omega to mate and then never to give a damn about him."

"No..." His mind told him it could be a possibility, but Samandriel couldn't believe that. Still, tears were forming in his eyes. "You don't know that. You haven't seen him in five years." Adam had told him the last time he saw Dean was the day he went away. "Adam's not like that," he said loudly to make Dean believe him.

"I'm warning you, Alfie. Stay away from him." Dean's serious face was almost fearful and his scent became bitter.

"No," he said in a low, begging voice. "I can't." Losing Adam again would be the death of him and Samandriel knew it.

"I forbid you to be with him again, understand?" Dean grabbed his arm forcefully. "You won't speak to him while we're here and then you'll never see him again."

Samandriel shook his head because he couldn't speak anymore. His throat was blocked and from his eyes, tears fell.  Dean can't do this to me.

"Dean. Calm down!" Ezekiel intervened.

The exalted alpha let go of his arm but didn't took his cold and angry eyes from him. "It's for his safety. Adam will only hurt him."

"The one hurting Alfie is you," Castiel exclaimed seriously, stepping closer to his mate.

"If I do nothing, Adam will do a lot more harm. If you mate him, he'll just keep you at home like a prisoner and treat you like a slave," Dean shouted.

"That's enough!" Castiel tried to yell louder than Dean, but he couldn't.

"In the end, he just wants you for two things; to do housework and do him. He doesn't love you and he..."

"Dean, shut up!" Ezekiel stepped between his mate and Samandriel. "Get out!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean asked confused.

"Go get some air," Castiel joined Ezekiel with arms crossed and an upset face.

"I was just saying the truth," Dean complained.

"What you were saying was needlessly rude and hurtful. You're being a fucking asshole and we don't want to here! So get out!" Castiel shouted at the alpha.

Dean's eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise. He glanced at Samandriel behind his mates, crying and shaking, and his expression seemed to soften. For a moment Dean seemed to have realized the stupidity he had done, but then he left.

Castiel and Ezekiel exhaled deeply and turned to the young distressed omega cleaning the tears on his face and trying to calm down. "Will you be okay?" Castiel asked, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll just..." He stepped away. "go take a shower."

Samandriel entered the bathroom, turned on the warm water and then cried some more. He never thought Dean would be like that, that he was capable of saying all those things. First his father, now Dean... Would Adam let him down too?  Could he ever say he truly knew someone?

He stripped and entered the bathtub. The tears were washed away and his body relaxed under the warm water. Half-hour later, he got up and dressed himself.

Ezekiel asked him if he wanted to go to the dinner, but he didn't want to accidentally see Dean or anyone, not even Adam. He and Castiel left and said they'd bring something for him to eat.

Samandriel felt slightly better for being alone. He transformed the couch into a bed and put on the sheets and a blanket. The day had been hot but now the large mansion was cold. He lay down and hoped Dean wouldn't come back anytime soon. Even though his mind was full of questions and doubts, the day had been long and eventful, and he fell asleep rather quickly.


	12. The Future Is Ours To Make

Samandriel woke up during the night by the sound of the door opening. He recognized Dean's scent, the one he was used to and not the intensely bitter he felt in the previous evening. Still, the teenager stood quiet and pretended he was sleeping.

Dean sat on the couch's arm silently. "I'm so sorry, Alfie," He muttered in a low voice as if he was talking to himself, but in the quiet of the night, Samandriel heard him as if he was talking normally. "I truly am.  The talks with my father never go well and I get always infuriated. Then you were suddenly gone and disappeared for two hours," Dean stopped when his tone increased. He sighed. "Anyway, that's not an excuse," he resumed with a lower voice again. "But I promise you it won't happen again."

There was a long silence and Samandriel opened his eyes carefully to see if Dean was still there and with the early morning light that came through the window, he saw the alpha sitting with the back curved and staring at the floor.

"And here I am talking to you when you're sleeping because I'm too ashamed to look you in the eye. Huh, I guess I only act like an alpha when I shouldn't..." He chuckled nervously. "Well, this was a good rehearsal. I hope I don't screw up when we talk later."

Samandriel felt Dean stand up and walk away. "Can it be right now instead?" he asked the alpha, sitting up.

"Alfie." Dean came closer. "You heard what I said?"

"I was awake when you came in," he confirmed.

"Well, then there isn't much more I can say." Dean sighed. "I understand you won't trust me or forgive me, but can I ask you for a chance to redeem myself and try to re-establish our friendship?"

Samandriel took a sniff of Dean's strange scent. It wasn't bitter as before, it was normal now, but very faint. The alpha was vulnerable, ashamed and... sad. "How?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something. For now this is the best I can do... About Adam, I'm not gonna lie, I don't like him and I don't trust him. But I won't get between the two of you. I'm not your father, I'm your friend. And I'll support you in your decisions."

Dean surprised him once again, but this time in a good way. "Thank you, Dean." He kissed the alpha's cheek. "And I forgive you."

"Really?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Samandriel nodded.

"So soon? You know you shouldn't..."

"Just don't make me regret it," Samandriel replied.

"Never, kiddo." Dean smiled and ruffled the omega's hair. "Now, get some more sleep. It's only six-thirty."

"Have you been out all night?" he wondered.

"Not long enough, I know. I just came because Sam came talk to me - apparently some people said they heard yells coming from here - and that was the only way I found to make him go to bed too. He's getting married in a few hours, for Christ's sake." Dean raised back his head and sighed loudly. Then he stared in front for a while. "Those two will not be happy to see me in the morning," he commented.

"You can tell them I forgave you, and everything will be okay," Samandriel told him.

"It's not that easy. They're not mad at me only because of the way I treated you. They’re also mad because I didn't back away when they warned me," he explained. "This happened before... Last time, they didn't speak to me for three days and I slept on the couch for a week."

"That's something you should do; sleep a little. It'll be better when you wake up," Samandriel suggested at his friend.

"I doubt I can sleep."

"Try," the teenager urged optimistically.

Dean sat over the sofa-bed next to the omega and Samandriel grabbed his hand to make sure the alpha wouldn't go away while he was asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Samandriel woke up it was 9am and he had a tray with breakfast where Dean was before he closed his eyes. The two omegas were dressing up the suits for wedding; Castiel in a beige pants and jacket with a white shirt underneath and a light grey tie, while Ezekiel had a black suit with light blue-grey shirt.

"Good morning, Alfie," they greeted him.

"Good morning," he replied. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know." Ezekiel shrugged as if he didn't care either.

"Now, go get dressed," Castiel told him. "It's getting late."

The teenager ate breakfast and put on the light brown pants, black shirt and dark blue jacket Dean had bought for him. When they left the room, they saw several of people hurrying to the garden and they walked to where the wedding would take place. There were many chairs in front of the altar, divided in the middle by a white carpet speckled with red petals. The first line of chairs at each side of the carpet had a small bouquet of flowers attached. Several people, in their best clothes, were picking their seats, while others talked in groups, standing.

As they approached the front row, Samandriel saw Adam coming in his direction, with grey shirt and black vest and pants, hair slightly spiky and the same shiny blue-green eyes. Very handsome.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned face. "I heard there was a fight in your room last night. Was it because of me?"

Perceptive; Samandriel had to add it to the list of Adam's qualities. "Don't worry, it's solved and everything's alright."

Adam relaxed and a smile grew on his face as the alpha stared at him from head to toe. "You're beautiful." The words came as the softest simple truth.

"Thanks," he managed to say while his cheeks started to burn.

Adam came closer, placed a hand on his back and kissed his cheek. Looking down shyly, Samandriel leaned against him and inhaled the alpha's scent that made him tingle on the inside.

Soon the wedding was starting and they to end the pleasant fraternisation. Samandriel sat next to Dean who was in the second row possibly to stay away from his father. Castiel and Ezekiel sat on the other side of Dean and the tension between the omegas and the alpha was big. Adam was sat next to his stepfather, and next to John was a woman with loose dark blond long hair with a long dry green dress and a beige jacket.

"Who's that woman?" Samandriel asked discreetly to Dean.

"That's Kate, Adam's mother."

The information ignited his curiosity and he watched Kate attentively. He noticed the woman in early forties holding John's arm and when she turned her head back slightly, he saw her green eyes, tired and sad. Samandriel tried to confirm it through her scent, but she was far and there were many people around. However, the teenager detected a particular sweet scent coming from Adam's mother.

"She's an omega," he muttered in realization. Now everything made sense; why Adam was so respectful and protective of omegas.

The orchestra started playing and Jessica walked by the white carpet with petals, in long white strapless dress with a belt of pearls and a few locks of curly hair caught on the back of her head. Her father accompanied her, and well dressed alpha, that leaded her to Sam nervously waiting in a black suit, white shirt and tie at the stairs of the decorated bandstand where the altar was.

The wedding was long but Samandriel wasn't bored, he had a distraction; from time to time Adam looked back and smiled at him. Sometimes he made a comment about something that Samandriel could only understand by reading his lips, and they chuckled.

After the kiss to seal the deal of eternal love at the end of the ceremony, there was a photo session by the gardens of the mansion. When they were dispersing after the group photo, John passed by Dean with Kate by arm. "I always said you were a weak alpha, Dean, but I never thought you'd come to this." John shook his head in disappointment. "Letting your mates kick you out? Are you their bitch now?"

A fury grew inside Dean as he closed his fists tight. Samandriel touched the alpha's arm to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I won't make a fight at Sammy's wedding," Dean told him. "You can go. There's someone waiting for you."

Samandriel turned back and saw Adam staring at them with an unhappy glare directed to Dean. The older alpha returned the look. "Will you text me when the wedding reception starts?"

"Sure," Dean stated emotionlessly.

Samandriel raised himself on his tiptoes and kissed Dean's cheek before leaving with Adam. The young alpha was frowning when he got closer. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, you know?" he commented, smiling.

"It's not jealousy," Adam said. "It's just... Dean and I don't have a good relationship."

"I've noticed. Why is that?" Samandriel questioned, curious.

Adam didn't answer him. Instead, he invited him for a walk, one that wouldn't end the same way as the one of the day before. The young omega didn't refuse.

Half hour later their make out session under a tree was interrupted by Samandriel's phone ringing, alerting them for the reception. They went to the ballroom where many round tables and chairs were set. Samandriel looked for Dean and his mates and while the most logical choice was for them to be in the same table as John and his new family, Sam had made a different and wise choice; he put Dean in a table alone. It wasn't easy to find someone liberal and open-minded enough not to make comments about an alpha with two mates.  

The meal was one of the best Samandriel ever had and the dessert was delicious, but no one else at the table seemed to be pleased. Dean avoided looking at his mates and Castiel and Ezekiel never spoke to him. The tension was a bit disturbing. Soon a local band started playing covers of popular pop music with a piano and violins. Sam and Jess were the first to get up and dance, inviting others to join them.

As previously agreed, when they had the opportunity, Adam and Samandriel slipped away unnoticed and met again. From the ballroom's door Samandriel saw several people dancing. "Would you like to dance?" he asked too cordially, half-serious and half-joking.

"With you? I'd love to," Adam replied smiling. "Just not here. There are too many people watching."

"I didn't know you were so shy," the omega commented with a mocking smile. In other circumstance Samandriel wouldn't dance either, but now he didn't mind because it was with Adam and Adam gave him confidence.

"The problem isn't the amount of people but the presence of certain people," the alpha explained. "I doubt my father would like seeing us dancing."

For the first time Samandriel saw his lover apprehensive. "Why?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know. It's just a bad feeling I have..."

"Okay." Samandriel held Adam's hand and they left to the gardens where they spent the afternoon together.

When they reached a small lake to feed the fishes, Samandriel had the jacket folded in his arm and shirt slightly unbuttoned because of the bright and hot sun in the clear blue sky. Then they searched for cool shadows under the trees for snuggles and kisses. Time passed without them noticing.

At the sunset the young couple sat on the grass watching the orange sun hide. The quiet romantic moment was interrupted by the automatic irrigation system; they stood up and ran but when they reached the gravel pavement their clothes were already mostly splashed. The teenagers glanced at each other and smiled; they turned back into the fields running and jumping away from the water but also happy for being hit by it. The grass became slippery and Adam had to grab the young omega when he lost balance. Samandriel held himself with an arm around Adam's neck and he was suddenly very close to the alpha, staring into his blue-green eyes. Adam smiled and brushed their noses tenderly for a while, then passed a gentle hand on his hair and cupped his face, caressing it with a thumb. It was so taunting and innerving Samandriel pressed his lips on Adam's, but the alpha's finger was caught in between.

"Easy, darling," Adam whispered. "I was getting there. There's no need to rush things."

"Time is precious," he replied anxiously.

"We have all the time in the world."

"Sorry, but I don't believe that." Samandriel took a step back. "I have a constant feeling I'll lose you again."

"No, you won't." Adam pulled the omega to him again. "The future is ours and we can make of it whatever we want. We just have to figure out how."

Samandriel couldn't understand how Adam made him believe in the most unlikely things, and he nodded.

"I need you as much as you need me." Adam finally reached his lips, kissing him soft and tenderly at first, but then it became deep and passionate.

"I know." Samandriel smiled.

In the end, when they were almost completely wet, a cold breeze rose and they decided to go to their respective rooms and change clothes.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Adam entered the room, his mother came to greet him. "Adam," she started with a gentle and sweet voice, but watching him, she stopped. "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry, mom. I'm okay." He couldn't contain the happy grin in his face.

"If your father saw you now, he wouldn't be pleased," she spoke with concern.

"I know." An alpha must always be presentable, he remembered John's words, the man who came into his life when he was 10 years old and made him call him 'dad'. "But it would still be worthy."

"Adam, please, do not defy him," his mother pleaded with serious eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom." He stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek. If he and John had a fight, it was his mother who'd suffer the most.

"My sweet baby..." Kate held Adam's face with both hands and kissed his forehead. "Go put on some dry clothes before you get sick."

Adam laughed. No matter how old he was, his mother would always take care of him as if he was still a baby. He went to his bedroom but he took a warm shower before putting on a jeans and a light sweater.

It was past 10pm when John came in, with jacket unbuttoned, shirt out of his pants and a smell of alcohol. He walked past Kate as if she didn't existed and walked to the couch where Adam was watching television.

"I barely saw you this afternoon. Where were you, boy?" John spoke in his usual grave tone.

"I just went to see the gardens," Adam replied casually.

"Alone?"

Adam stared suddenly at him. He knew this was a test. An alpha must be truthful. "No."

"I saw you with Dean's new omega..."

Adam could have corrected him, but he wasn't sure of what John thought of it, so he didn't say anything.

"Relax." He laughed, but Adam felt no ease. "I don't mind. In fact I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in finding a mate."

Adam frowned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true.

"When we get home I'll find you a good omega."

"No!" Adam stood up quickly. John's eyes widened and the teenager corrected, "There's no need. I can do that myself."

"Sure." John shrugged. "As long as you don't pick a useless omega like the one you've hang out with today."

"Why? What's wrong with Samandriel?" Adam rarely understood John thoughts, but now he needed to know.

"You mean besides belonging to Dean?"

"He's not Dean's mate," Adam corrected. For John anything related to Dean was bad.

"Mate or not, he's certainly used."

An anger started to grown inside him, but Adam controlled it. "You don't know that," he spoke soft and calmly.

"I know Dean. He wouldn't have an omega with him if it wasn't to use him. As if two wasn't enough already." It was common John showed hatred towards Dean. Then the older alpha looked right at him. "Don't tell me you have feelings for him." He laughed.

Adam didn't know what to say. Admitting it to his father what he felt wasn't a wise move but he couldn't stand watching John mock of his feeling. "Yes, I love him."

John's face turned very serious and he stepped closer. "When we get home, you'll never see that worthless omega again, you hear?"

"No! I don't care if you don't like him, you're not supposed to; what matter is that we love each other."

"I bet he loves everyone who'll knot him. How do you think he went to live with Dean?" The older alpha raised his voice.

"Shut up!" Adam yelled. His mother was the one startled instead of John.

"Leave that false omega! You can have one so much better; pure and loyal, that will do anything you say."

"That will do anything I say? I don't want a slave, I want someone to share my life with," Adam complained. "Samandriel is loyal, and I couldn't care less about purity."

"Then you don't mind Dean knots him every day. Perhaps you'll even share him with Dean."

That was the last drop, Adam said what he wanted to say for years. "Omegas aren't property. They don't live to serve alphas as you say. They're regular people and they can do whatever they want like everyone else. And they're not weak, they're just afraid of possessive bastards like you."

John slapped him immediately. "You show some respect. Was this the education I gave you?"

"Respect? When was the last time you respected my mother? All you do is boss her around and she does it because she thinks you love her. But you don't, you never cared for her or me." Adam glanced at his mother; she seemed petrified while tears rolled down her face. He was so sorry for hurting her but he couldn't back down now, even though he just wanted to hug her.

"You're just an ungrateful son of a bitch like your brothers. If it wasn't for me your mother would still be in that filthy brothel and you'd be starving on the streets." John grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in direction of the door. "Maybe I need to remind you what that's like." And he opened the door.

"No, John. Please don't do it," Kate begged with eyes full of tears.

John simply pushed her back forcefully.

"You've always complained about Sam and Dean, of how they abandoned you and destroyed your family. I admit I believed you once, but now I see the problem is you, not them. You wanted to control their lives; that's why they left. Guess what, you won't control my life either."  John slapped him so hard he fell on the floor outside the room and John slammed the door in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Adam's room was four doors away in the opposite wall, so Samandriel was able to hear most of the fight between him and John. He was sitting on the couch with a leg trembling nervously and he frequently raised his hands to his head, not wanting to hear any of it. As soon as the door slammed, he stood up and hurried out.

"Wait." Dean stepped between him and the door.

"No." He was so nervous the words left his mouth shaking before he had time to think. "Dean, please, I have to-"

"I'll go." Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here, Alfie."

It was so unexpected Samandriel didn't have time to object. Dean exited the room right after and left the mansion.

 

* * *

 

Dean found Adam sitting on a stone bench near the lake with the elbows resting on his legs and head on his hands. "Hey," he said as he approached.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" the teenager questioned, lifting his head. The recessed floor spotlight emitted a weak light but Dean still saw the young alpha quickly cleaning the tears in his eyes and face. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone. Much less you."

"Alright. Then I'll talk and I won't take long," Dean proposed. "I just came to give you a freaking award," he continued seriously but with a light voice. "Well, I would if I had any."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked confused.

Dean exhaled. "I'm sorry, okay?" He sat next to the young alpha. "I misjudged you, for a long time." He paused. "The last time I had a real talk with dad, about three years ago, do you know what he said to me?"

Adam turned his face to him.

"Besides the trivial insults and saying he was ashamed of being my father, he told me he'd make you a strong alpha and that you'd be the son he always wanted. So now when I saw you I thought you were just like dad. I was wrong."

"He certainly tried to make me like him. That's why he sent me to an alpha's school. But they don't teach us to be impulsive and violent like most alphas, but instead to control ourselves and avoid physical confrontations. The strength is in the mind, not the body," Adam explained with a sad serious tone. "And if dad gave a crap about me, he'd know that."

Dean smiled. "It's good to know Samandriel was right about you."

"I guess I'm sorry too. I wasn't exactly polite with you either," the young alpha declared. "I let dad manipulate me into hating you too."

"No worries, kiddo." Dean patted on his back gently. He wouldn't admit it but while he was hearing Adam and his father fight, the young alpha looked a lot like him when he left.

Adam was silent for a moment. "Was he like this, when your mother was alive?"

It had been years, but Dean always got a cold shiver when someone mentioned his mother. "Dad always had a bad temper. But my mom was able to ease him."

Adam nodded but he didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's go." Dean stood up. "It's getting late." Adam stared at him, frowning. "Unless you rather spend the night here..."

"No." He got up.

Dean smirked. "Trust me, nights can get pretty chilly out here."

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean started walking back to the mansion with Adam behind him with a pending head.

"Dean," the young alpha called, making Dean turn. "I promised Samandriel I wouldn't leave him again, that I'd find a way we could always be together. But I don't know how."

Dean stared at the lost, confused and hurt teenager for a while. "I believe you do know what to do, you're just afraid of taking that big step." Adam was about to say something but Dean already knew obvious question. "I won't tell you if you should do it or not; the decision must be yours. Just think well about it; you have time."

Adam simply nodded.

 

* * *

 

Samandriel was surprised to see Adam entering the room with Dean but he didn't hesitate in hugging his lover tight. Adam's cheeks were red, but it wasn't from crying; it was from John's slaps. He kissed the alpha's cheeks tenderly and Adam claimed his lips for a brief moment.

"Put this on." Castiel gave the young alpha a small bag of ice wrapped in a towel he had fetched from the kitchen after Dean left. "It'll help."

"Thank you," he replied from the couch where he was sitting with Samandriel.

Castiel showed a little smile. "It's getting late. Excuse us." He glanced at Ezekiel. "Have a good night," the omega spoke to Adam and Samandriel.

"Good night," Samandriel wished back.

Castiel and Ezekiel walked past the rolling wood doors.

Dean sighed. "Well, this' gonna be an interesting night."

"I’ll go talk to them." Samandriel stood up.

"No, you won’t." Dean grabbed him by the arm.

"This makes no sense, Dean," the omega complained. "I already forgave you."

"I asked them to do this, okay?" Dean spit it out.

"Why?" He frowned. Dean was silent. "Dean, tell me." He touched Dean's arm and looked into the alpha's green eyes.

"Damn you and your cute puppy eyes," Dean muttered. He took a deep breath before talking. "You know how you felt when Adam was gone? That doesn't just happen to separated mates, but also when a mate is rejected for too long by the other, and I have to feel that. I must be hurt deeply so I can remember it before losing my mind. Because if no one is able to control me, I'll be just like my father."

Hearing Dean talk so poorly about himself was new to Samandriel and he didn't like it. "Dean, you're nothing like your father."

"Not yet, maybe. But was I that different when I got mad at you than he was to Adam?"

Samandriel noticed Dean's scent of leather and oak, usual intense to him, fading to just a breeze of autumn wind. "You becoming like your father is as likely as he starting to take stray omegas home and treat them as good as you took care of me." A shy smile slowly grew on the alpha's face. "It was me you hurt, so I'll decide your punishment." Samandriel glanced at the wood doors that leaded to the bed. "But I think I'll need help convincing Zeke of that."

"Zeke? You know he has a soft spot for you, right?" Dean smiled fondly. Samandriel found the revelation surprising. "He'll do anything you say. Why do you think he always brought you breakfast, the meal you ate the most of, and went away the moment you told him to? I'd be more worried about Cas. He can be very stubborn."

"That's good because I can handle Cas." Samandriel smiled. "I'll be right back." He went to the bedroom to talk with the other omegas.

Dean sat down on the couch next to Adam, who was pressing the ice against his face and waited.

"Samandriel's right, you know? You're not like dad," Adam told him.

Ten minutes later the teenager returned and behind him was Castiel in pyjama. "Coming?"

Watching the easy little smile in his mate's face was like seeing the bright moon in a dark night. Dean practically jumped from the couch.

"Don't get all excited. We only agreed to delay your punishment to when we get home," Castiel said.

"Yeah, okay," Dean replied, unaffected with news and Castiel returned to bed. "Alfie, you're awesome," he said with a grin when he passed by the teenager, hugging him tight until Samandriel complained, and kissed his hair. Then he followed Castiel. "Hey, kids," he said seriously by the door. "Behave."

"You too," Samandriel replied with a smirk before Dean closed the door.

The two teenagers transformed the couch into a bed and slipped under the covers. Adam took off his uncomfortable jeans while Samandriel remained in his sweatpants and t-shirt. They cuddled and Adam dropped the bag of ice to wrap his arms around his lover and they stayed in silence, simply breathing in each other's scent until they fell asleep.

In the morning, Samandriel, laid on the side, no longer felt the alpha's arm on his waist. He rolled to the side and found Adam next to him sleeping, facing up. He snuggled closer and laid his head on Adam's chest, listening to his calm and steady heartbeat. It was late morning judging by the sunlight that came through the thick curtains, giving the room an orange light.

Twenty minutes later Samandriel felt Adam stir and he lifted his head to look at the alpha, whose red marks on his face were almost unnoticeable. Adam slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he focused on him. The alpha passed gentle fingers through the omega's hair and kissed him sweetly.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," the alpha confessed.

Samandriel passed a leg to the other side of his lover and continued kissing him. Adam started lifting his t-shirt while tracing his hand on the sides, but then he stopped.

"Dean, Cas and Zeke aren't here," Samandriel told him before the alpha asked.

"They may come back," Adam replied.

Samandriel slid out of his t-shirt that was retained in Adam's hands and laid next to the other boy. They stayed in bed, with Adam trailing smooth fingers on his back, until Samandriel was hungry.

 

* * *

 

As they were walking down the stairs to go to the dining room, they saw John and Kate in the hall with luggage in their hands.

"It's time to go, Adam," John told him.

A cold shiver travelled up his body hardening the muscles, as he was caught by surprise. "But the flight is tonight," he complained.

"I said we're leaving," John repeated in a deeper voice.

Adam felt the omega's hand grip his tighter and he turned to Samandriel who had a concerned face.

"Your mother packed your bag." John pulled the rolling bag in front of him. "Are you coming?"

Adam was tense and unable to speak. He didn't want to leave Samandriel. He couldn't.

"You can stay if you want... But don't you dare showing up at my door again," John said calmly. "If you decide to come, I'm willing to forget about your bad behaviour. All I ask is that you let go of that filthy omega."

"You can't ask me that!" Adam took an angry step forward, releasing Samandriel's warm hand.

"It's time to choose, Adam. Between your family and that omega bitch."

Adam glared at John, thinking about launching himself at him and breaking a few bones. Then he noticed his mother a few steps behind John, with blue wet eyes pleading at him. He couldn't lose his mom either.

"I guess you made your choice." John left Adam's rolling bag and turned away.

"No..." A weak and trembling voice was heard. "Adam..." Kate muttered with a hand covering her mouth.

"Come." John put an arm around her shoulders, but not with the intention of comforting her, but to say 'See, your son doesn't care about you anymore'.

"Wait!" Adam cursed himself for not keeping his promise. "I'll go with you," he said in a weaker voice. "Just let me say goodbye."

Samandriel was in complete shock when he turned around; his scent quickly changed to disgustingly acid and bitter, something Adam had never witnessed before. It was a biological defence mechanism, most frequently expressed in omegas, to keep bad people away from them. Now Adam was the worst person in the world.

Then Samandriel started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "Adam," he murmured with a trembling and strangling voice, taking a step back.

Adam hurried to his lover. "Samandriel, I have a plan." He held the omega's face with both hands. "I have a plan," he hushed.

Adam waited as Samandriel tried to calm down and blinked to eliminate the excess of shiny water in his eyes. "Listen, I can't just drop everything. I owe an explanation to my mom at least. Besides, I have exams coming up and I have to focus on them to finish high school. After that, I'll find you, I swear. Can you wait for me one more month?"

The boy with flustered cheeks nodded. "Of course," he whispered before hugging the alpha. "I'd wait a lifetime for you."

An enormous weight was lifted from Adam's chest and he exhaled deeply. "But John cannot suspect of any of this," he spoke to the omega's ear. "So you have to act as if you'd never see me again, okay?"

"Okay."

Adam took a step back and kissed his boyfriend tenderly in the promise they'd meet again. When he let go, Samandriel had the eyes wet again and reddish, but Adam walked further away.

"Adam..." he heard Samandriel calling him with a broken voice. "No."

The alpha grabbed the handler of the rolling bag.

"Adam, please," the omega shouted. "Come back!"

Adam turned around immediately. Is it real? His alpha instincts screamed to go comfort the crying and self-bracing omega. Or is he faking it? With a logical determination, he left the mansion and met his mother near the taxi. He noticed John stood at the door, watching Samandriel's pleas. For a moment he thought the older alpha would pity the omega and change his mind, but then John smiled and walked away.

Adam saw Castiel and Ezekiel hurrying to the young omega before he got inside the taxi that quickly drove away.

 

* * *

 

His friends surrounded him and hugged him. Before he knew it, Samandriel was being escorted to their room, but he didn't stop crying.

"What happened?" Dean asked as soon as they entered.

"Adam left," Castiel answered.

"Alfie," Dean called, caressing his hair, then trailed a hand down his face and with a finger on his chin made him turn away from Ezekiel's chest.

The alpha was suddenly surprised to seeing him smiling and laughing. "I totally fooled him," he said, cleaning a residual tear from his cheek. "Your father."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean, just like the other omegas were very confused, so Samandriel told them about Adam's plan.

"You crazy bastards," Dean commented, grinning.

Samandriel heard his phone ringing. He'd gotten a text from Adam. - Amazing acting skills you have ;) I almost believed you. -

He knew Adam thought it was real for a moment; he saw it in his scared eyes.

\- I thought it was supposed to be convincing. -

\- You bet it was. I can't keep talking to you now. I have to stop giggling, I just left the love of my life behind. I'll call you later. -

\- Ok. Love you too. -

 

* * *

After lunch they packed their bags to leave too. They met in the hall with Sam and Jess with happy bright eyes.

"It was great to have you here," Jess told them.

"Yeah. What an amazing celebration it was..." Dean replied.

"Even with dad here?" Sam questioned.

Dean shrugged. "It had its upside." He glanced at Samandriel.

Sam smiled, looking at the teenager. "Yes, I've noticed." Samandriel blushed.

"It's nice to know you had fun," Jess told him.

Samandriel's face was burning with embarrassment and he took a small step back, partially hiding himself behind Ezekiel.

"Okay, go enjoy your honeymoon." Dean changed the subject. "And swing by the house when you can."

"Yes, I want to know how the trip to Italy was," Castiel commented excitedly.

"I promise I'll tell you everything." Jess hugged him tight in goodbye.

After hugs, kisses, and handshakes, they left to the airport. Samandriel was surprised when Dean voluntarily took the sleeping pills. Perhaps he didn't what to upset his mates considering his punishment would start once again when they arrived, though the omegas seemed to get along with the alpha.

Samandriel had to admit he was glad to be home again, to the calmness of his comfort zone, and despite the fatigue, he was better than ever. They didn't bother to unpack; they had a nice dinner first because everyone was hungry.

"Do you really think we should skip Dean's punishment?" Ezekiel asked suddenly, stopping him in the hallway.

He looked at the apparently serene omega, but Samandriel knew he wasn't. "Yes, I think he learned his lesson." He glanced at the alpha washing the dishes.

A smile of contentment grew on Ezekiel's face.

"Perhaps another kind of punishment wouldn't do him harm," Castiel suggested mischievously.

Ezekiel nodded.

"We'd invite you, but something tells me you're no longer into it," Castiel told him.

"No," he said hurriedly, a bit uncomfortable.

Then the three of them noticed Dean at the kitchen's door. "I'm almost afraid to ask what the three of you are gossiping about."

A tiny smirk formed in the omegas mates' faces, one at each side of him. Samandriel recognised it as the sign things were about to heat up. "Good night." He quickly exited to the office that had become his bedroom.

Samandriel changed to pyjamas, entered the bed and put on the earphones. He heard Dean's complains muffled by the music at first but soon the obscene sounds started. Fortunately they weren't loud and Samandriel was able to talk to Adam for a while and abstract himself from what was happening in the other bedroom.

Listening to calm music, Samandriel fell asleep certain the hard days were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're curious about the suits and dresses at the wedding. Here are some pictures I based on:  
> http://jakeabelonline.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=4214&fullsize=1  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/03/10/article-2577092-1C289C7600000578-368_634x468.jpg  
> http://cdn.modwedding.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/stella-york-wedding-dresses-2014-1-01152014.jpg  
> http://coolspotters.com/files/photos/212515/tahmoh-penikett-and-dollhouse-gallery.jpg  
> http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30500000/Misha-Collins-misha-collins-30561753-400-600.jpg


	13. Arrival & Departure

In the following weeks until summer break, Samandriel worked harder to get better grades since he hadn't been able to study for tests or focus at classes when he missed Adam so much. Despite being apart, they still talked almost every day and the distance was more bearable.

Now that school had ended Samandriel was dying to see Adam again, which would happen soon, although his boyfriend hadn't given him an exact date. Adam had told him he'd talked to his mother and she supported his decision despite being sad to see him go. Adam only needed to gather his things and leave without John noticing, which was proving to be a harder task than he thought.

* * *

 

"She'll be so pissed, man," Kevin said, trembling excitedly with a large grin.

"Shh," Samandriel told him as he stared at Rachel sleeping on the couch. He took a few steps back. "I think it's done. Beautiful," he said as he admired the girl.

Kevin brought a hand to his mouth to muffle a laugh while Samandriel placed the red lipstick on the short table in front of the couch. Without them noticing the lipstick rolled on the surface and fell on the wood floor with a dry thud. Kevin quickly crouched to pick it up, hoping their friend wouldn't wake up with the sound.

Rachel yawned and opened her eyes. "Why are you statues staring at me?" She rubbed her eyes and Kevin almost busted out laughing while Samandriel managed to keep a more or less serious face. The girl glanced at her makeup over the table, and then at the lipstick in Kevin's hand. "What have you done to me?!" She stood up quickly and noticed the hand she used to absently rub her eyes was dark blue and red.

The two boys started running while Rachel searched for a mirror. They heard a scream when they passed by the kitchen. "I'll kill you!" Rachel continued, and they felt footsteps coming in their direction.

Samandriel started to think painting the girl with her makeup while she slept wasn't indeed a good idea. It all started as a joke. He and Kevin had spent the night in Rachel's house, but they barely slept - hour flew as they talked and played on the Playstation - and Rachel's parents woke them up at 10am, thinking they had slept enough. So after lunch the three of them joined on the couch watching tv and Rachel fell asleep. She leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder but he wasn't in a comfortable position and had to move. He expected the blond girl to wake up, but she didn't. Samandriel told him Rachel was a heavy sleeper and they decided to test it. Kevin made her turn to the other side and lay her head on Samandriel's shoulder. _Nothing._ Then Kevin stood up and they laid her on the vacant space. Her breathing didn't even change. When Samandriel said they could paint her and she still wouldn't wake up, he never thought they would actually do it. But they did. Obviously their technique with makeup was poor, which made all a lot funnier.

Kevin grabbed his wrist and leaded him out the front door of Rachel's house. "She would never go outside looking like that."

They reached the garden, but they didn't stop, just in case. They exited the gate and ran down the street, passing by other houses. It was a good thing there were no neighbours watching two crazy kids running as if they were being chased by wolves. The only movement in the street was a man, who had recently stopped his bike, and was removing the helmet.

Samandriel stopped immediately when he saw Adam passing a hand through his hair and placing the helmet over the bike's seat. He started running again and jumped to his boyfriend's arms, circling his waist with his legs. Adam caught him instinctively and before he had time to say anything, Samandriel kissed him, remembering the familiar soft touch and taste after over a month.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" Samandriel asked, still with a happy smile, when Adam put him down.

"Honestly, I wasn't planning on coming today. I was thinking maybe by the weekend, and of course I'd tell you -"

Samandriel touched his face, interrupting him, seeing his face change into an expression of sadness and his blue-green eyes loose his brightness. "What matters is that you're here." But Samandriel still took a mental note to ask him about it later. "How did you know I was here?"

"I passed by Dean's house and he told me you were here." Probably noticing look of surprise and confusion, he added. "And yes, I wouldn't have gone there if I had known they were... busy."

Although there wasn't needed a special for him to have a sleepover at Rachel or Kevin's house, this time it happened because Ezekiel was in heat.

"Samandriel Alfred Pike!" Rachel yelled, coming in his direction. Samandriel hid behind Adam as Rachel stopped in front of them.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you alpha boyfriend. You'll pay for what you've done." The girl in jeans and t-shirt seemed mad.

Samandriel grabbed Adam's jacket tighter, feeling the comforting scent of nuts and cocoa, but he couldn't help a smile. "What was it that he did?" Adam asked.

"What does it look like? Just look at me!" She gestured to her face.

Rachel had an eyelid coloured in blue from the eyelashes to the eyebrow and the other was in red. The attempt to use mascara only served to paint black under the eyes. She had white blush all over her cheeks, chin and forehead. The lips were red, as well as the surroundings. Samandriel had to admit using makeup was harder than it seemed.

Adam's lips twitched. "You're beautiful."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Those with beauty can never lose it, regardless of the clothes they wear or the mask they put on." Adam seemed to recite a poem.

Rachel calm down a little. "You're annoyingly polite, you know?"

"You don't understand," Kevin said, approaching carefully. "It was a compliment."

"How making me look like a clown is a compliment?!" Rachel stepped closer and Kevin stood back.

"Not a clown, Harley Quinn," he replied quickly before Rachel started to pull his hair or something worse. "She's my favourite comic's character. She's my hero."

Rachel's anger seemed to vanish. "Really?"

"That was the intention, but we're not very good at using makeup," Kevin said, nodding. Rachel turned to Samandriel and he also agreed.

"Fine, but you have to help me take this mess of my face."

"What about a picture first?" Kevin suggested, searching for his phone in the jean's pocket.

"No pictures! Or I'll break you phones," Rachel warned his friends.

Kevin showed his open hands in surrender. She turned around and walked in direction of the house, expecting them to follow her. And they did, leaving a safety distance from her.

"Isn't Harley Quinn a villain?" Adam commented to Samandriel.

"Shh!" Samandriel and Kevin replied at the same time. "Rachel doesn't know who she is. It's better if we keep her in ignorance."

"Besides, heroes are lame. Harley Quinn is way cooler," Kevin commented.

After Samandriel and Kevin used cleanser to remove the makeup from Rachel's face, the girl offered them cookies and juice as they watched a movie. Samandriel snuggled up to Adam on the couch where they spent the afternoon.

Near dinner time, they left, saying goodbye, and headed home on the black bike, something Samandriel didn't know his boyfriend had and learned he had recently bought it. Castiel had called saying they could come back, but when they entered the house a perfume was still in the air. Samandriel recognised Ezekiel's heat scent, but Adam seemed confused and embarrassed.

"Was it Ezekiel that was in heat?" Adam asked in a low voice to his ear.

"Yes."

"But, I thought he was an alpha." Adam frowned.

"Not exactly," Samandriel said. "I'll explain it later."

The dinner in the kitchen was mostly silent, Dean and Castiel seemed tired and Ezekiel didn't even get out of the bedroom. Adam was constantly staring at Dean but he didn't speak, expecting the other alpha to talk first or even look at him.

"Sorry for the lousy hospitality. It's been a tiring day and I'm going to bed. But please, make yourself at home," Dean said to Adam after dinner. "Good night."

Adam seemed to think of what to say for a moment as Dean exited the kitchen. "Good night," he replied, although Samandriel had the feeling he meant to say something else.

Castiel finished washing the dishes and Samandriel asked, "Did something unusual happen?" Judging by Dean and Castiel faces, he'd say Ezekiel had been a bit violent again during the heat.

"Nothing we couldn't handle."

That was a yes. Samandriel remembered the first time he saw Ezekiel in heat; the house seemed to have been vandalised, Ezekiel wasn't himself (had a crazy look that seemed like a cry for help), then the yelling started and the bottle shattered at his feet. But the worse was when everything ended and Ezekiel felt so disgusted of himself and sorry for hurting his mates and Samandriel.

"Oh, stop that, Alfie." Castiel's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I said we handled it. Everything's okay now." Castiel came to him and kissed his hair, showing him a little smile afterwards. "Good night."

After Castiel left, they didn't take long until they we went to the office that had became Samandriel's bedroom. They arranged a spot to put Adam's things which he had left at the house the first time he went there that day. Then they changed clothes and slipped inside the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Samandriel asked, cuddled on the alpha and sensing him tense and anxious. "You seem worried."

"No." Adam met his eyes. "I just need to talk to Dean about something."

Samandriel found it odd. "Is it serious?"

Adam was quiet for a moment. "It's delicate."

"Can't you tell me?" _Is everyone keeping things from me today?_

"I think Dean should know it first. But then I tell you, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed Adam before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Adam couldn't fall asleep and stayed a long time staring up at the ceiling and feeling his boyfriend's warmth. He had to tell Dean. But it wouldn't be an easy talk. He could already picture him exploding. If it had been hard for him, to Dean would be worse.

When Adam had convinced himself he wouldn't fall asleep, he entered the world of dreams.

He only noticed it when he woke up a few hours later, at the sunrise. He grabbed Samandriel's arm over his abdomen and gently got out of the bed. He exited the room, expecting everyone to still be sleeping, but he saw Dean in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee.

"Hey," Dean greeted him. "I have to go to work at eight. What's your excuse for being up so early? Don't tell me you're homesick already."

"No," Adam said. "I... need to talk to you."

Dean frowned. "I have a feeling I better sit down." He went to living room and Adam followed him, sitting next to the older alpha. "Alright, what is it?"

Adam sighed, closing the eyes, and trying put everything he had to say in the best order. "Ah, first of all, I'm sorry for coming without warning first." He remembered he hadn't said it before. "And thanks for letting me stay here."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Dean said hurriedly, wanting to know what he really had to say.

"All this time I tried to keep away from dad the fact that I was leaving. But he saw the bags yesterday and he confronted me. By the middle of the discussion I decided I couldn't stay another day in that house."

"Did he hit you again?" Dean asked suddenly with concerned eyes.

"No," Adam answered. "He just kept saying I had to do what he said because he was my father. I told him he was never a father to me and he'd never be. But then he said he was my biological father." He noticed Dean gasp. "I realised he didn't mean to say it, it just came out."

"That's not true," Dean stated. "Is it?"

"I asked my mom and she confirmed. Dad went to the strip club my mom worked on a bachelor party of a friend and he got drunk and -"

"How old are you?!" Dean stood up suddenly.

"Seventeen."

"My mom was still alive."

"I know." Adam looked down, regretting saying anything for a moment.

"Son of a bitch! That motherfucking bastard..." He continued shouting curses as he paced around.

"Dean?" Castiel didn't take long to come out of the room with a confused and worried expression.

Dean didn't seem to notice him and continued releasing his anger. Castiel went closer to his mate and hugged him tight. Dean's loud voice decreased and the redness in his face started to vanish.

Samandriel also appeared in the living room. "What's going on?" He walked towards Adam, staring at Dean and Castiel in confusion, and sat down on the couch.

"Remember when I said I had to talk to Dean?" Adam asked to the omega next to him, who nodded. "I just did."

Castiel glanced at them and Samandriel met his eyes and for a second it seemed the two omegas were talking by telepathy. It ended with Samandriel nodding, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

Dean finally got quiet and was panting as if he had run the marathon. Samandriel returned with a glass of whiskey with ice and gave it to Castiel, who then handed it to Dean. The alpha drank it as if it was water.

Castiel only let go of his mate when Dean finally noticed him and kissed his forehead and whispered something to him (maybe an apology). Castiel made a signal to Samandriel, who kissed Adam's cheek, and followed the other omega inside his room.

Dean was calmer but Adam only spoke again when sat down. "I'm sorry, Dean. But I thought you should know." Dean didn't say a word; he seemed unable to express his thoughts with coherency. "And as soon as I find a job and have enough money, I'll find a place of my own." He stood up to go... somewhere.

"Now you lost me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you not having to see the evidence of dad cheating your mom every day." It came out a bit harsher than he intended, although it was exactly how he felt it.

Dean took some time to absorb his words and when he was about to carry on his way, wherever it was, Dean called him again. "Wait up." Dean was in front of him before he knew it. "This isn't your fault, Adam. You know that, right?" Dean placed both hands on his shoulders. "Yeah, this is messed up and changes a lot how I see dad. But it doesn't change how I see you. You're my little brother. Now more than ever."

Adam met the green eyes of hope and blinked a few times because his sight was becoming blurry.

"I won't tell you to go nor will I make you stay. I'm not dad. But believe me when I say you can stay as long as you want, Adam."

Adam only nodded, unable to speak. _Is that what brothers do? They protect the siblings even from their parents?_ Adam wasn't sure. He never had a brother.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later Adam found a job, but only for the Summer, to replace another employee at a café. Adam's dream was to become a doctor, but he decided to wait for Samandriel to finish high school before going to college. Besides, he had to make money first. In September, Samandriel's classes started and Adam had to search for another job. He intended in finding a small place for him and his boyfriend. Although everyone treated him well and he enjoyed being there, Dean's house simply wasn't big enough for five people.

One day Dean came home with an offer for him to go to work with him at Bobby's mechanic garage. Adam apprehensively accepted it, and he was surprised for enjoying working on cars and bikes with Dean, who taught him many things, although he was bossy sometimes. Adam also met other mechanics like Benny, and occasionally Bobby came gave them a hand. Bobby was a simple man, and despite being a beta, he kept everyone at his garage in line, even alphas.

When Bobby knew he was looking for a place to stay, he invited him and Samandriel to live with him and his wife Karen, who was an omega. In November, they moved to Bobby's large house for only two people.

Bobby kept part of Adam's salary because the teenager insisted, but Samandriel had no money to offer to pay the bills in the house, so he helped as much as he could with the housework. He grew fond of Karen; she was very nice and kind and was always ready to teach him new things. On weekends, he went to the garage to visit Dean and Adam. What seemed a good idea at first, wasn't so good after all; an omega in the middle of male betas and alphas was...distressing. He felt everyone's eyes on him.

But when Bobby declared whoever stared at him for longer than two seconds would be fired, everyone focused on their work. After a while Samandriel felt confident enough to walk by the garage knowing no one would dare to mistreat him, and sometimes he even asked questions.

"Why do you have a chronometer?" he asked once to a beta looking under the hood of a car.

"To count the seconds I stare at you," answered the muscled men with dirty blond hair and blue eyes looked up at him. "Technically if I avert my eyes from you at each couple of seconds I'm not breaking the rule."

"Benny!" Dean, working next to him, reprehended instantly.

"Easy, mate. I was only kidding," Benny said to the alpha. "I know the kid's under your wing. I wouldn't dare to upset him."

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to scare you," he said to Samandriel. "May I show you something?"

Samandriel looked at Benny suspiciously.

"Relax, I swear I have no second intentions," Benny assured him. "If I do or say something that feels bad to you, you can always call the big bad alphas over there to kick my ass." He pointed at Adam and Dean. "They'd probably break every bone in my body, that'd be more likely." Benny flinched at the thought.

"Okay," Samandriel agreed with a repressed smile.

In the end he did have a nice time with Benny, although he was a bit creepy sometimes and had a peculiar sense of humour. Every time he went to the garage he helped Benny, and it became so often, Benny got him a coverall so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty. To make it look like Samandriel had truly helped, Benny cleaned his hands on him overall, on the back or in the arms. When Benny told him to do something and he got dark oil in his hands, he also cleaned them on Benny's overall.

Their friendship was subject of gossips around the workers, to the point where a rumour born of Samandriel cheating on Adam and that Adam should mate him already. Sometimes Samandriel thought he saw jealousy in Adam's eyes when the alpha glanced at him and Benny. But Adam told him he didn't believe the rumours and he trusted him completely. When Samandriel mentioned the mating, Adam said they still had time and they shouldn't rush things, since none of them thought it was the right time. Besides, they could still have intense intimate moments.

* * *

 

On January 1st, Castiel was placing the plates on the table in the living room for the lunch, when he heard the doorbell. _It must be Adam and Alfie._ Believing his friends had arrived for the first lunch of the year, Castiel opened the door without confirming it was them.

He froze with mouth half-open when he saw Balthazar in front of him. He was wearing jeans, a black coat and a dark red scarf. Balthazar smiled. "Balthazar! Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!" Castiel hugged him tight.

Castiel felt a familiar hand on his back. "It's good to see you too Cassie."

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked after a while, taking a step back to look at his cousin. Balthazar seemed more tanned and his short hair blonder.

"Yeah, I am," he replied. "I left a forearm in Afghanistan, but I returned with something better."  Balthazar waved the right arm and the empty sleeve danced.

Castiel gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry, they'll get me a prosthetic arm," Balthazar said with a smile.

The lack of hand at the end of the sleeve made Castiel flinch and he wondered the hell Balthazar had been through, but he tried not to show it. "How long have you been back?"

"A couple of months."

"You could have called. You didn't have to go through that alone." Castiel grabbed his whole arm.

"I didn't," Balthazar assured him. "Come here," he gestured to follow him once he saw the confusion in Castiel's eyes.

As they walked to the grey Mercedes parked in front of the house, a girl came out of the passenger's side. She had a long blue simple dress and black pants underneath just like the scarf around her head. Castiel noticed a burning scar on her tanned cheek that she tried to cover. Her eyes were dark; he noticed briefly before the beta girl looked down in submission and fear.

"This is Kali. I found her during my mission and managed to free her from bad men and bring her here." Balthazar looked at the girl who clearly didn't understand a word. "She's my mate." He held her hand and smiled.

Balthazar said something to her in Arabic, probably explaining who Castiel was, because she nodded briefly at him without meeting his eyes. Then Kali returned to the car.

"Balthazar, that's amazing!" After years praying Balthazar would find reciprocal love, he finally did, and he was happy. Castiel felt tears in his eyes.

"Why do you always end up crying every time we meet?" Balthazar asked with a light voice, hugging him.

Usually Castiel cried of sadness for seeing Balthazar leave because he was ashamed of his feelings for him, but now was different. "I'm happy for you, Balthazar," he murmured. "Don't you and Kali want to stay for lunch?"

"I appreciate it, Cassie, but Kali isn't very comfortable around people, much less alphas."

"Of course. I understand. But promise you'll call me more often and swing by a coffee or something one day."

"Sure, Cassie." Balthazar kissed his forehead. "Now you won't get rid of me so easily."

Castiel kissed his cheek and watched Balthazar leave in the car with a large grin on his face.

* * *

 

Adam and Samandriel arrived half hour later and they had a cheerful meal. While Samandriel and Castiel washed the plates and silverware from the lunch, Ezekiel and Adam saw the magazines about bikes Adam brought and talked about it for Dean's displeasure.

"Shall we go there?" Castiel asked, watching Dean's bored face.

"Yeah." Samandriel dropped the cleaning cloth and followed his friend.

"That's beautiful," Adam said, pointing to a red bike in the magazine.

"Who? Me?" Samandriel took the magazine out of his boyfriend's hands, sat on his lap and kissed him.

Castiel did the same to the tall omega.

"Hey, what about me?" Dean complained.

 _The plan to tease Dean is working_ , Samandriel thought biting Adam's bottom lip lightly.

"Aren't I much better than that bike?" Castiel whispered between kisses to his mate.

"I could ride you all day."

Everyone suddenly stared at Ezekiel. Samandriel detached from Adam's lips in shock; he had never heard such thing from Ezekiel. From Dean he was used to it, but not from the quiet mate.

"Actually, I know for a fact that you can't," Dean complained with arms crossed over his chest and an upset look. "We tried that already."

"That was you, if I recall," Castiel replied.

"No! You said we could test that one day but we never did."

"Then we really should test that." Castiel stood up from Ezekiel's lap.

"Whenever you want," Dean dared him, also standing up.

"Now! Think fast, alpha." Castiel made a little run to gain an impulse and jumped to Dean, wrapping the arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Once Dean found his balance again, he kissed the omega roughly and took him to the bedroom.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Samandriel said.

"No shit," Adam added.

They said goodbye to Ezekiel, who went after his mates after they left.

* * *

 

A year and half later, Adam received a letter saying he'd been accepted at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. As they had agreed in Adam going to college after Samandriel finished high school, they found a relative cheap apartment in Madison and moved there. Adam convinced his lover in also going to the university - not many omegas went - but since Samandriel wished to be a early childhood teacher, Adam supported and encouraged him.

Before leaving, Bobby arranged them a farewell party with Dean, Castiel, Ezekiel, Benny and all the other workers at the garage that had become their friends. Everyone was happy for them but also sad to watch them go. Karen cried several times, but she wiped the tears and put on a smile like a proud mother. Samandriel froze when the thought hit him; Karen had been the closest thing he had to a mother. He hugged and kissed her, thanking her for everything she had done for him and Adam.

Castiel also caught his attention; the omega didn't seem just sad, but troubled too. It was clear as water to him that something was wrong with his friend; he could swear he also felt tightness in his heart. So when the omega when outside, Samandriel followed him.

"Cas, is everything alright?" he asked.

"I just came to get some air. It's hot in there," Castiel explained.

Samandriel wasn't convinced and kept staring at Castiel, who he noticed was a bit pale. "That's not everything, is it?"

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, as if he had thought in lying to him but couldn't. He took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."  

Samandriel blinked a few times before he could talk. "Really?"

"I stopped taking the pills, thinking about talking to Dean and Zeke in having a baby, but then I didn't, I don't know why, and now it's been a week since I should be in heat and I've been feeling different and I think I may be pregnant," Castiel explained quickly, clearly nervous.

"You know you have to tell them, right? And then make sure if you're really pregnant," Samandriel said.

"What if they did want to have a baby?" Castiel raised his voice. "God, I should've told them!"

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. They love you." Samandriel rubbed Castiel's back until the omega calmed down a little. "Just so you know, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Castiel smiled a little. “I’ll miss you being here, Alfie.” He caressed Samandriel’s soft blonde hair.

“You can always count on me.” Samandriel hugged the other omega.

“I’ll keep you posted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's almost over... One more chapter and that's it.  
> I do have some more ideas for a possible sequel but i don't think I'll write it. I've kept with this story for over an year and I believe it's time for a dignified ending. I hope you enjoy it. I certainly loved writing this fic =D


	14. New Town, New Life

Classes had started only a few days ago and Samandriel and Adam were still adapting to college. Samandriel's first day seemed like a  déjà vu of the time he had returned to school after becoming an omega. He thought because a lot more people attended classes he'd go unnoticed, but everyone stared at him and commented with surprise 'an omega in college'. Omegas rarely went to college because society believed that wasn't their place; omegas should take care of the house and their children. He caught the attention of a few alphas that approached him with a scary smirk, but it faded when they noticed Adam's alpha scent on him. Samandriel realised Adam was right when he said he'd always be with him.

Now the last class of the day was ending and he couldn't stop thinking about Adam who was waiting for him outside. It was Samandriel's birthday and the alpha told him in the morning he had plans for the rest of the afternoon.

When the class was over, he hurried the step down the corridor, then out of the building and headed to the gates. It was sunny, but a cold breeze indicated the approaching autumn. He spotted Adam next to his black bike and kissed him tenderly when he got closer.

"Are we going somewhere?" he asked the alpha. Their apartment wasn't far from either university and they usually made the trip on foot. So if Adam had brought the bike it meant they would go some place further away.

"Yes. You'll see when we get there," Adam said before Samandriel could ask where.

They hopped on the bike and, with the helmet on, Samandriel grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and let him take him away. After a few minutes passing through the wind in high speed, they stopped at Henry Vilas Zoo.

Samandriel stared in awe at the Zoo's entrance with a giant sign with animals a high flow of people coming in and out as Adam parked the bike.

"Are you going to keep staring at it, or do you want to go inside?" Adam asked with a smile.

Samandriel grabbed his boyfriend's arm and dragged him towards the line to buy the tickets. Samandriel couldn't remember the last time he was in a zoo; he had seen pictures of when he was five or six but he had no memories of that day, so it was as if this was his first visit to the zoo. He was conscious he possibly looked like one of the other excited kids running around the place, but he didn't care.

For a couple of hours they saw primates swinging on the trees, lions and tigers laying belly up like giant cats, giraffes reaching the highest leaves, other savannah animals, the elegant and beautiful flamingos, colourful birds and strange but fascinating fishes and reptiles. A young woman, one of the handlers, approached them when they were watching the camels and asked them if they wanted to feed them with a small branch full of leaves. Samandriel cautiously handed it to a camel and let the big animal eat it while Adam took a picture.

At every few steps they took pictures, of the animals and themselves, some with happy faces others with crazy faces, but most of them ended up in gentle kisses. They made a few breaks, sitting on benches when someone called Samandriel to wish him a happy birthday.

After they visited all animals, they decided to eat something at the concession stand. When they were finishing the meal with an ice cream, Samandriel's phone rang again. This time it was Kevin, who was studying Political Science to one day to become the President of United States of America, or at least that was what he said. Adam gestured at him that he was going somewhere Samandriel didn't understand, maybe the restroom, and the omega nodded.

Samandriel didn't like to admit it to himself but he missed his friends Kevin and Rachel. It was hard to let go of them after being with them for seven years. The fact of only knowing Dean, Cas and Zeke for three years didn't make it easier not to miss them either. He remembered his last birthday where they were all together and missed it. But, well, they all had to follow their own paths to happiness and the distance wouldn't tear their friendship apart.

A few minutes after Samandriel hung up the phone, Adam returned with hands behind his back and he seemed to be hiding something. "What do you have there?" he asked.

"A zoovenier." Adam handed him a lemur plush with a long striped tail. "Do you like it?" the alpha asked, a bit uncertain.

Samandriel grabbed the fluffy plush and pulled it against his chest. "I love it." Lemur was one of his favourite animals since he was a kid but he didn't remember ever mentioning it to Adam. Somehow his boyfriend knew it. "Thank you." He stepped closer and kissed Adam tenderly as the alpha wrapped him in his arms.

The warning sound and the information the zoo was about to close made them detach from each other and they headed to the exit, Adam with an arm around his back as he had done the whole time in the zoo. He had seen other couples walking the same way, but while the alpha seemed to claim the omega or beta partner as their propriety and threatened anyone who dared to come close, Adam only held him that way in sign of affection.

They went home, to the small apartment on the third floor that had everything they needed. Once again Samandriel's phone rang. It was Castiel and the omega went to the bedroom with grey furniture and blue decoration to talk with his friend that he was sure it would last for an hour at least. Lying on the bed comfortably, time seemed to fly when he talked with Castiel, which happened twice a week.

 

* * *

When Samandriel exited the bedroom, he expected to find Adam in the kitchen judging by the nice smell of food in the apartment, but he wasn't. Whatever Adam had been cooking for dinner was finished because the kitchen was clean, but Samandriel didn't find any food.

"Adam," he called.

Adam entered by the door a couple of minutes later. "Oh, you already finished talking to Cas."

Samandriel wasn't sure if it was a statement or unnecessary question, but he still answered. "Yes. What were you doing out?"

"Preparing something for you." Adam's blue-green expecting eyes made Samandriel curious. "Go get a jacket and I'll show you."

After Samandriel put on a dry green jacket, he thought they would go down the stairs, but Adam went up. Two floors up and they reached the terrace on the top of the building. There existed a small greenhouse of a neighbour, but that could be used by any of residents, and a table with two chairs. They walked to it and Samandriel felt a cold breeze under the darkening sky; Adam was right about getting a jacket. They sit down and Samandriel noticed the small green cups with candles on the table and dinner was served.

Samandriel was amazed with everything. Adam wasn't a great cook, he was better, but that food was delicious.

"So, what did Cas say? Everything alright with them?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Cas went to the doctor today. He and the baby are fine. And Dean and Zeke are radiant." He smiled. Castiel's worry about how his mates would react to the news of his pregnancy had been exaggerated as Samandriel suspected. "I promised Cas I'd help him pick a name for the baby."

When they finished eating there were stars in the dark sky.

"Wait here," Adam told him, with his and Samandriel plates in hand.

Samandriel's eyes widened. "Seriously, what else did you get me?" 

"What's a birthday without a cake?" Adam left by the door.

Samandriel looked down at the city, where the lights of civilization mixed with the stars so far in the universe. It was something beautiful that he had never noticed.

Adam returned with a chocolate cake with pieces of fruit and whipped cream covering it. It had two lighted candles in the shape of the number 18 and it was written Happy Birthday.

"I know you wished your friends were here," Adam said.

"It's alright," he said quickly. He didn't want Adam to think he didn't enjoy and appreciated everything the alpha did for him.

"So I asked the guys to make a video." Adam showed the tablet Samandriel hadn't noticed he was holding and pressed play on the video.

Everyone was singing Happy Birthday to him. Dean, Cas, Zeke, Benny and the guys from the garage, even Bobby and Karen. Adam suddenly joined them. The heat of tears started to burn in his eyes, and then followed to his throat. By the end of the song, Adam had to remind him to blow the candles.

But the video wasn't over yet. "Have fun, kid. Don't do anything I wouldn't," Benny said with a wink. "We wish you a great day and a bright future, Samandriel" Bobby said holding Karen's hand. "You already know what we want to say, Alfie" Dean spoke with embarrass. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean and added, "We love you." "And we're proud of you," Ezekiel completed.

Tears rolled down Samandriel's cheek when Adam put away the tablet. "Thank you for this amazing day," he said to his boyfriend with a trembling smile.

Adam hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Anything to make you happy, darling."

After Samandriel composed himself, they shared a large slice of cake, sitting on Adam's lap and the alpha feeding him the delicious dessert. Samandriel noticed the corner of Adam's mouth had a bit of whipped cream and licked it. Adam captured his lips and kissed him sweet and passionately.

"I have one more thing for you." Adam tapped on his back in a gesture to make him get up.

"What now?" Samandriel asked, standing up.

"Well, I haven't given you my gift." The alpha stood up from the chair and held his boyfriend's hand.

"You know I don't care about material things," he said as Adam leaded him somewhere. Besides, Samandriel thought the lemur plush was already Adam's gift. "If I have you, I don't need anything else."

"Good." Adam opened the greenhouse door. "Because what I want to give you is myself." He threw himself to a pile of short mattress, blankets and pillows in the middle of tables with plants around the walls. Suspended on the ceiling next to vases of flowers were several red lanterns with candles that gave the place a warm and romantic look. "I'll do whatever you want. You're the alpha tonight."

Samandriel swallowed his dry throat. "Alright." He grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him up. "Strip for me." He lay on the place the alpha was.

"What?" Adam stared at him with incredibility, possibly not expecting him to get on board so quickly.

"You said whatever I want, so..." Samandriel fetched the phone from his jean pocket and put on the song Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer. "You can start."

Adam took off his shoes and removed his jacket with ungraceful movements, but slowly he started to feel the music and dancing slowly. The slightly muscled torso and arms were revealed, then the slim legs and tight underwear.

I have one damn sexy alpha , Samandriel thought, staring at his boyfriend with half-open mouth. Suddenly he fell very hot and it wasn't just because of the warmth of the greenhouse, and he took off his jacket. The music had stopped on the phone he had placed next to the improvised bed and Adam was standing naked in front of him.

His boyfriend leaned down and kissed him. "Now strip me." Samandriel grabbed his arm and pulled the naked alpha over him.

Adam slowly lifted his sweatshirt as he planted soft wet kisses on his torso. When he reached the chest, Samandriel threw the arms over the head to let the clothing slide. As their lips met again, Samandriel felt Adam's warm skin against his, and gasped at the familiar touch, trailing down his fingers from Adam's head to his back. 

With a skilled hand, Adam unbuttoned his jeans and slipped inside to caress his hardening cock. Samandriel bit the alpha's bottom lip. Then his boyfriend move away from his hands to remove his pants. Adam lifted the waistband from his underwear and kissed his lower abdomen, causing the tip of his cock to show from underneath the fabric. He kissed and licked it, making Samandriel fist the blankets under him and moan.

After the last piece of clothing was removed, Adam kissed his neck and caressed every spot of his body, setting fire to all nerve cells in him. The omega started to writhe against his boyfriend to get more friction and rubbing the legs on Adam's sides. The alpha's fingers travelled down between his legs and one snaked inside him, moving in and out gently. Another finger was added and the speed increased.

Gasping, Samandriel felt the lust and pleasure building up that quickly ended in the form of a small orgasm, as his body tensed up and he let go a silent moan. It was something new, something he had never felt before, weaker but still delightful. "Do that again," he asked, breathlessly.

Adam continued his movements, between kisses on his lips, cheeks and jaw. Samandriel had another mini orgasm, releasing more clear fluid. He took a minute to catch his breath. "Again."

After another three times, Adam was becoming impatient, strangling a moan whenever he reached peak. "I'm starting to regret submitting to you," Adam complained, on his knees between his quivering legs.

Samandriel opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend breathing heavily, flushed and sweating, with no colour in his eyes and emanating an intense scent of arousal. The scent was sweet, enticing and addictive and he couldn't ignore it. Adam was about to reach the climax only from watching him come over and over again. The omega was suddenly sorry for his lover; he was so focused on his new sensations he hadn't noticed the ones Adam was repressing.

Another moan escaped from Samandriel's mouth as a wave of pleasure in his body culminated on his lower abdomen and came out in a liquid form. Adam fell over him, supporting himself with weak arms and pending head almost touching his shoulder as he growled to control himself.

Samandriel turned his head to the alpha, brushing the lips on his cheek. "Knot me," he whispered.

Adam didn't need to be told twice and Samandriel felt a delightful mix of pain and pleasure as the thick member slid inside him. They moaned in unison. Samandriel wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck as they explored each other's mouth. Although there was a vague scent of flowers around them, all Samandriel felt, tasted and scented was Adam. It seemed they were fusing with one another and that was the most amazing experience. Samandriel passed a hand by the alpha's wet hair and grabbed a fist full as Adam's thrusts fastened, tying them together. The twenty year old boy scratched his nails down his boyfriend's sides as they reached the climax.

Resting their heads in each other shoulder, they stayed for a few minutes catching their breaths. Then Adam got up on his knees and passed one of omega's legs to the side, finally cuddling behind his lover. Usually Samandriel just enjoyed the bliss in those twenty minutes he and Adam were one. But now, his mind travelled to the time he hadn't met his boyfriend, where he was still struggling with being an omega and hoped not to get the attention of any alpha. Yet for some reason Adam noticed him, fell in love with him and taught him how to be himself without being afraid.

Samandriel felt he knew Adam completely as if they had spent a lifetime together, desires and ambitions, fears and disappointments. Even though there was nothing else left to discover about the alpha, he found a reason every day that made him love Adam even more. He never wanted to be apart from him.

Suddenly the thought hit him; something he had never given much importance until now. "You've done so much for me... Not just today but every day since we met. I love you, Adam. You're the most important person in my life. I think, if you want to... we could mate."

Adam was silent for a moment, but then he started laughing softly against his neck.

"What's so funny?" he asked, more curious than upset.

"How our minds think alike. I already should be used to it by now."

Adam was right; sometimes it only took a glance to know what the other was thinking. But now he couldn't see the alpha's beautiful clear eyes. "Really?"

"Really, really," Adam replied with humorous voice. "For some reason now I feel it's the right time." He kissed the young boy on the cheek. "So... Again?"

Samandriel chuckled and moved up and down on the flaccid cock. "Again." He tilted the head back to reach his lover's sweet lips.

"The first time I saw you I knew there was something special about you, but I didn't expect to fall in love so hard and so fast." Adam moved his hips slowly, filling him with desire, and laced his fingers with the omega's. "Even though we went through a rough time, you are the best thing that happened to me." Adam moved on top of him. "I love you." He met his eyes. "We have shared almost three eyes of our lives and I want to share much more with you." He kissed his neck, shoulder and chest. "I want you for the rest of my life."

Adam's lips passed by his hipbone and then to the inner thigh, licking a spot that made the birthday boy shudder and whine. "I promise I'll always love and cherish you, be honest and understanding, and help you through bad days." He bit the soft flesh and Samandriel moaned, more in pleasure than pain, as he felt a formication spread through his body and his vision got blurry for a moment. Then his heart started racing, as if it had doubled the frequency, igniting a warm fire in his chest, which was scary and thrilling.

Adam licked a thin line of blood before reaching up to him. Every touch was twice as satisfying and he didn't understand why, but he wanted more of it. He wrapped the arms around Adam's neck as he resumed thrusting into him.

"When I found out I was an omega, I felt like my life was over before it barely started. My dreams were destroyed and replaced by fear. My only future seemed to be finding a nice alpha and hope for the best. I hated that future. But I did find the best alpha in the world." He kissed Adam's neck, getting the taste of cocoa and nuts on his lips once more. "You didn't just give me love; you gave me back my dreams and guided me to reach them. Now all I want is to live those dreams with you." He licked the sensitive skin near the curve to the shoulder. "Forever." He pressed his teeth in the spot, breaking the tissue as Adam hissed and then gasped.

Suddenly Samandriel had flashes of his memories with Adam. For a second he thought there was something wrong with the mating; that maybe they were  divisus  or something worse. Then he stopped seeing Adam in those memories, and they felt foreign to him. Only when he saw Adam's mother, younger and in a playground, he realised those were Adam's memories. He saw other moments of his lover's life; some he already knew because Adam had told him, but seeing it was entirely different. As quick as they came, the visions stopped and he saw the confused and overwhelmed face of the alpha.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Adam said. "This isn't something I do normally."

But the revelation didn't scare him. He was with Adam; therefore he was safe. He just wanted to fuse with the alpha again, to get lost in his touch. Soon the friction they created was too intense, and they cried together during the exchange of white fluids. They gasped into each other's mouth as they calmed down. Adam brushed the nose on his, lovingly before spooning behind him.

"Sweet dream, my love. My mate..." Adam whispered, but he had no time to reply, and he fell asleep with a content smile.

 

* * *

Adam was making breakfast in the kitchen while Samandriel took a shower. He still couldn't believe what had happened last night. Everyone once in a while asked him why he didn't mate Samandriel; if it was because he didn't love him enough or because there was something wrong with the omega. As neither of those reasons applied, his colleagues from work told he really should do it and explained the connection between mates was something unique. He already knew that from what he had read in books, but now that he could actually feel it, he understood what his colleagues meant.

It was hard to explain but he just felt Samandriel's presence all the time, as if he was right behind him even though he was in another room. He'd test the maximum range some other day.

"Adam!"

The fearful voice made him drop everything and rush to the bedroom. He thought when he saw his boyfriend he'd know the cause of his apparent distress, but seeing Samandriel clothed, still with wet hair, standing like a statue and pale gave him no clue.

"I think I might be in heat," Samandriel stated, asking for some help with his sky blue eyes.

Adam stepped closer and noticed the omega had a more intense scent, as if he was aroused, but all the other body signs said no.

"It's too soon." Samandriel fell on the bottom of the bed. "Isn't it?"

After several conversations about the bad effects of continuous use of heat suppressants, Samandriel decided to stop taking them. But it hadn't been even a month. "Perhaps the mating triggered it," he suspected.

Samandriel trembled and the sweet scent of heat, he had never felt before, mixed with the bitterness of worry. Some alphas liked that, which was the reason of violence against omegas in heat, but he hated it; he only got more concerned. "Samandriel, what's the problem?" He touched his boyfriend's chin and raised his head. "Tell me." It wasn't an order, but a request; a plea.

"I've never been in heat since the first time." Samandriel spoke with trembling lips. "My memories of it aren't the best."

"You know, usually the first heat is the worst," he stated with what Samandriel called a doctor voice. If everything went according to planed, in a few years he'll be a real doctor.

"It's been almost three years but I still remember those awful alphas. Now more than ever."

Adam knew the story, Samandriel had told him, and it made him want to go after the bastards and break their skulls against a wall.

"I don't want to think of them when I'm with you," his mate continued, and he felt hatred in him. The worst kind of hatred; the one against himself.

"Come here." He grabbed Samandriel's hands and pulled him up and into his arms. "I promised I wouldn't leave you for a second when you were in heat. We're in this together and I won't let you have bad thoughts."

"You can't promise that," Samandriel murmured against his shoulder.

He rested his head against his mate's and remembered the events of the previous day; Samandriel's excitement in the zoo, his melancholic and happy tears watching the video his friends made and the perfect night.

Samandriel suddenly pulled away from him. "I... I saw that." His eyes were wide and inquisitive.

Adam wished to give him an explanation of that happened, but he had no idea. "Then believe I can keep my promise."

Samandriel kissed him slow and tenderly, as he started to relax. With all the apprehension gone of his mate, Adam was able to inhale the familiar scent of vanilla and red fruits. He slipped a gentle tongue inside Samandriel's mouth to taste the recently extra addictive flavour. His boyfriend grabbed the shirt on his back and a sound of pleasure vibrated in his throat. Detaching from his lips, the omega threw his attention to the fresh mark on his neck, kissing and licking the sensitive spot that made Adam gasp. "We better eat something first."

When he stared at his mate, his eyes were shiny and slightly darker and his lips formed a smirk. "I'm really stuck with you forever, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so." For a second he was fearful and asked, "Are you having doubts?"

"I never thought much about my future; it was blurry and full of doubts. But now I see one certain thing in it. You. And that makes all the doubts meaningless."

THE END


End file.
